Harriett Potter: What it is like to be a witch
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: When Harry turns seventeen he receives more than just a magic boost and the right to do magic outside of Hogwarts. What have his parents and Sirius been keeping from him all of these years, is he really who he thought is, is really a he? What has Cedric got to do with the whole situation that is on the verge of driving Harry up the wall? HPCD FWHG GWAJ RWLL GWNL SBAB RLNT BWFD.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday ****_Films._**

**_Harriet Potter: What it is like to be a witch_**

**_How Harry Became Harriet _**

A set of wide vibrant eyes the colour of bright emerald green, studied an old and small plastic clock from behind round framed spectacles. Harry watched almost unblinkingly as the seconds ticked away, counting down the final thirty seconds until the first stroke of midnight. Why might you ask would a sixteen year-old boy sit staring so intently at the clock as it ticked down the final seconds leading up to a brand-new day. The answer was in fact simple, a tradition which Harry took part in ever since he knew how to tell the time, ever since he come to understand that the day July 31st is the day he was born, the birthday of one Harry James Potter.

You might also wonder why Harry would feel the need to every year count down the final sixty seconds until midnight, why, and what was the point, why was turning seventeen any different than being sixteen? You are only turning a year older, older by the second, why would anyone want to count as those seconds tick away, always ticking away. You would honestly think that anyone would want to avoid thinking about such things, what was the point, it could not be changed, your aging could not be slowed down or cease altogether.

The reason that Harry Potter did as such, well, it meant another year of life, being a year older. It also provided solid proof that the snake-like monster who murdered his parents when he was only a year-old had not succeed in his main and number one goal, which is to finally murder and rid of one Harry James Potter, naturally he failed to accomplish this so far.

Harry started this tradition in the beginning first of all to prove to himself that he had managed to survive another year living under the same roof as his abusive relatives. That tradition had changed ever since turning eleven and he discovered where he had truly come from and whom he is. Now his yearly tradition of counting down the seconds to a new year in a way was a celebration of having survived another year of being the boy who lived, and all of the usual peril that comes with the unfortunate title and responsibility on his young shoulders.

Finally, the difference between sweet sixteen and seventeen was due to the fact witches and wizards are legal adults when they reach seventeen. For example, now he could drink and buy as well as served with alcohol legally. But best of all the Ministry had granted him permission to use his magic outside Hogwarts, anywhere and at anytime he pleased without getting into trouble and receiving word of warning for using his magic underage.

A small and delighted smirk curves the corners of Harry's lips as the clock finally struck midnight on the 31st of July 1997. "Happy Birthday Harry" he murmured quietly as he did every year, only he ever hears, no one is ever awake or around to share this moment that only happened once a year. However, Harry would not want it any other way as long as he lived under the same roof as his poor excuse for a family, if you could even go as far to call them that. Just because he shared the same blood with his aunt due to his mother did not necessarily make her family. Family did not have to consist of people who share the same blood or DNA, a fact he had come to understand and appreciated since turning eleven.

Harry had the urge to cast his first piece of magic as a legal adult, and not end up in trouble or expelled from Hogwarts. Just as he reached for his wand, which is resting on his bedside table, when he without warning struck with pain so intense, that it feels like nothing he has ever felt before. However, if asked to compare his answer would be that he had felt such agony very much like it the last time he had a run in with Voldemort and the Cruciatus Curse casted on him.

Harry wanted to shriek in pure agony so much, but remembered at the last minute where he was, remembered that he was not entirely alone. He did not want to wake and alert the Dursley's to his current problem, the last thing he needed or wanted was to deal with his relatives in his current state. He reached for his wand and cast the strongest silencing charm he is capable of around his room, before his whole being and senses consumed in pain to the point of not being able to function properly. The room now silenced to all that was not he, he finally allowed his wand to slide to the carpeted floor from his unfeeling grasp.

He fell backwards on his back onto the cover of his single bed, which he luckily had been sitting on when the pain had struck. He lets loose with a scream at the top of his lungs, not caring or even bothering to hold back, no one but he can hear. He shook violently as his head moved from side to side, and his entire body convulsed and withered against the mattress in mind numbing agony, he could not think straight even if he had wanted to.

It felt like what he imagined swallowing an overdose of skele gro would likely feel times by an absolute hundred fold, compared to having all of the bones in his arm and hand regrown. It felt as if his bones were what he imagined disintegrating then rearranging and regrowing must feel like. He was positive his skin felt as if it was aflame and was melting very, very painfully slowly, how could it not possibly, when to Harry's pained riddled mind it felt as if it were.

The pain continued to increase bit by bit for the next ten minutes or so, slowly increasing to the point that Harry is boarding on the point of delirium and can feel sweat as it dripped down the side of his face from his forehead. He felt one last blistering rush of agony before the pain ceased and he felt no more. He is beyond relieved when he is able within seconds of the pain stopping to give into the welcoming and soothing darkness of oblivion.

It was sometime later that Harry started to regain consciousness, and slowly he opened his eyes, and groaned at the headache he could feel pounding relentlessly away at his skull. It felt as if someone had taken a match and lit it, before throwing it inside of his mouth and setting his throat alight. Harry figured it must be the result of all the screaming he had done before being fortunate enough to experience complete oblivion no matter how briefly.

Harry slowly and carefully rolled over onto his front, and moaned seconds later as he took note of the fact there are seven owls in his room, including Hedwig. Apparently, she had returned from where she had been staying with Sirius. Harry tried to avoid keeping his familiar with him when at Private Drive at all cost if he could prevent it, he honestly feared and believed that one of those days Vernon would finally snap and do the unthinkable. He had always feared Vernon would try to harm, or worse, do what he had threatened to do on many occasions in the past, break Hedwig's neck and feed her to Marge's vicious dogs.

Harry shook her head not wanting to think of such thoughts, and turned his head in the direction of his bedside table and glanced at the clock. He noted how it was twenty-five minutes after midnight, which made him wonder just how long Hedwig and the other six owls had been waiting there in his bedroom for him to regain consciousness. He realised with some relief that apparently none had pecked him and tried to wake him up to be freed of their load and allowed to leave.

Harry removed his gaze from the clock before he sighed tiredly and buried his face into the cover of the bed. After a moment of just lying still and breathing in and out calmly, he moved around on the bed to find a more comfortable position. He noticed that there was a slight discomfort in his chest area, which soon became apparent that adjusting his position has not had the desired result and that something felt off.

He rolled back over onto his back, and grimaced in annoyance as his hair covered his face, and lifted up his left hand to push the hair to one side, while his right hand came to rest over his chest. He froze moments later as two thoughts entered his mind, one since when has his hair been long enough to be able to cover his face, and two, his chest felt decidedly off, felt almost lumpy in fact, as if something rested on top of it.

He moved his hand somewhat gingerly over his chest, only to cease all movement moments later. He quickly sat up on the bed and winced slightly as his body twinge with aches located in places even he did not know could ache from the sudden sharp movement of sitting upright. He sat the end of the bed and his legs hung over the edge as he inwardly grumbled at the turn of events that his birthday was so far.

He looked down at his chest, yet the first thing he took note of was not his chest, but the fact his hair hung in long thick strands of midnight black silk. He raked a hand though the dark glossy locks, following the strands downwards and notices that they went passed his breasts, ending a couple of inches from his waist. However, seconds later his entire body became rigid, as his mind finally processed what he had thought, for example, his breasts.

Harry let out a loud whimper in the back of his throat as he finally noticed how his pyjama top clung tightly to his chest, to be more precise his pyjama top clung to his breasts. This caused Harry to whimper even louder before he stood and rapidly searched for his wand, ignoring the brief aching twinge that was gradually starting to fade. He found his wand seconds later on the carpet where it had fallen after he had cast the silencing charm.

He picked it up and conjured a large full-length mirror with quick and flawless ease, easier than usual, which he wondered whether that was down to the magic boost he could tell he had received after turning seventeen. Apparently, Harry according to Sirius had inherited his father's knack for Transfiguration, which remained true regardless of what had happened to him. It was nice to have inherited something else from his dad besides his looks and skill in DADA and on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry looked into the mirror as he adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose before studying his reflection, which is enough to seconds later after receiving the first glimpse to let out a loud and piercing scream. It echoed off the walls, which caused him to think somewhere at the back of his mind how it really was a good job he had the sense to cast that silencing charm earlier on. That scream had been loud enough possibly to wake up the dead, or worse his relatives.

Harry suddenly snapped out of his horror-induced stupor over his reflection as he heard the owls still in his room let out startled sounding hoots. He watched as they ruffled their feathers, yet did not fly away out of the open window. He or rather she stumbled backwards and lands on the bed, bouncing a couple of times from the force of her landing before she settled, and her wand slipped from between unfeeling fingers once more.

She cannot help but eye her reflection in the mirror from her position on the end of the bed, it was impossible to look away. She stared in a horrified sort of dazed disbelief as she took in the sight of her long flowing hair and her much softer and feminine features. However, to her ultimate horror, she noticed her new curves and breasts, likes of which would make Hermione and Ginny green and sick beyond envy, but at this point, it freaked her out.

She slowly brought a hand up to gingerly touch her face as she explored her new, yet not new features. She noted her skin was as soft and smooth as a baby's bottom, a fact alone that made her very glad she would no longer have to shave on a daily basis as she had since she was fourteen and had more than a slight bit of bum fluff to remove. Some days she had woke up and had just not found the energy nor cared to shave off the dark stubble growth.

Once she finished marvelling at her skins new softness, she noted her nose looked as it had only smaller and slightly longer, definitely much more delicate in appearance as well. Her cheekbones were only slightly higher and more pronounced, whilst her jaw line was the same, only less strong as was the cleft of her chin pronounced and noticeable less you knew it was there and what you were looking for.

Harry grimaced as she noticed how pale her skin still is, finding it more than slightly annoying that she was still pale even after all of the changes she had just undergone. Through did notice the difference between now and before, now her pale complexion actually worked in her favour and gave her a radiant glow, whereas before she just looked tiered and sickly, possibly anaemic and in need of sunlight. She supposed no longer looking sickly was a plus if nothing else.

One thing she did note, which pleased her somewhat, was the fact her skin appeared to be void of any marks or blemishes, except of course for the infamous and cursed scar on her forehead. Oh yeah, that was still there in all of its not so quaint glory. Of course, luck and Lady Fate naturally is not that kind as to do away with that cursed scar, which sat as a constant and never-ending reminder of what she had lost.

When she let out a pained grimace at the thought of all she had lost, she noticed how it brought attention to her lips, which appeared quite a lot fuller. Her teeth on the other hand look perfectly white and straight, which had never appeared quite as healthy as they did right then. She was unaware the effect she would soon have on people when she smiled, due her more attractive looking teeth and fuller lips.

She gingerly stood and huffed out a weary sigh as she bent over to retrieve her wand from the floor. She then pointed it at her legs and waves it in familiar and practiced movements as she cast a shrinking charm on her pyjama pants, which were an inch or so too long in the legs. She then pointed her wand at the sleeves of her pyjama top and repeated the wand movements, shrinking them a few inches.

With that all done Harry can see and feel how much better and how easier it was now to examine the changes to her body more clearly. She was dismayed to discover she had lost around an inch off her height, which now meant she stood at five foot and four inches, whereas before the transformation she had stood at five foot and five inches. For Merlin sake, it was not as if she had been in desperate need of losing even half an inch to begin with, never mind an actual full inch.

Speaking of her height, she realised as she eyed her long, long and perfectly toned slender legs, that they mainly were what aided her height. Fred and George would have described her legs as legs all the way up to her arse. The kind of legs you would expect to find on Angelina, Fleur and Tonks, that not even Hermione and Ginny honestly could boast having. She did not mind the change to her legs, liked it in fact and was not about to complain over what was preventing her from appearing to be a midget in her eyes.

She turned to the side and examined her backside, her curvy hips and slender waist, very much like Angelina and Tonks. Next, she took note of her breasts, breasts which minutes earlier had distressed her immensely, however, now that she was calmer and taking the time to study them, she was able to see with a not so small amount of smugness that not even Fleur Delacour could truthfully boast possessing such a shapely and alluring set of breasts. Not even with her Veela DNA was she lucky enough to have such breasts. Where had the sudden feeling of smugness come from, what was with that she wondered?

She looked downwards to her stomach and gingerly patted it, which she happily noted was still flat and toned from hours of Quidditch practice. She was also willing to wager the stone and a half Madame Pomfrey, along with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione had made her gain during her sixth year was now gone again. She sighed realising there was honestly nothing for it, it was what it was, besides, she appeared to look healthy as a female, whereas a male that extra added stone and a half made all of the difference.

Next, she lifted her hands to examine them and they looked just as pale as the rest o f her body, yet are smaller and more delicate looking. Her fingers looked longer and slimmer, like the kind that would have not been out of place on a pianist, the kind of fingers perfectly and beautifully designed, solely for that purpose alone. She wondered what it would be like perhaps to learn how to play the piano thinking it could be a possibility after the war was over if she survived that long, that is.

She shook off the unnecessary thoughts, unnecessary right then, as she suddenly realised just how much calmer she was being. She figured she was a sight calmer then what warranted her kind of situation. Through she supposed the reason was due to feeling rather quite numb, yet she knew that would not last long when the situation she had unwittingly found herself a part of finally sunk in, and it would sink in that she had no such doubt.

She took a deep and calming breath and examined the other changes made to her face. Her eyes for example, which she noted remained unaltered in both colour and in shape, in fact they were just as green and vibrant as ever. She did notice that her eyelashes were longer and much fuller, almost feather-like in their appearance, the kind Lavender brown would give almost anything to have and they not be false. Harry wondered since when had she lucked out in the looks department, not that she had been hideously ugly before then, far from it, just now it was more pronounced.

The only other feature that had taken a major shift in appearance was her hair, and Merlin had it changed, not in colour, but instead mass, texture and style. Gone was the short and tirelessly messy mop of hair, but now long and wavy sleek strands of midnight silk, that was so soft and smooth and shining with such health that it practically gleamed had taken its place instead. Harry knew it would take some getting used to, and she would have to learn how properly to care for it. She could just imagine the hours she would most likely spend brushing it until it was soft and shiny.

She froze just as she had been about to raise her hand to her hair, thinking suddenly whether all the changes were permanent or could the whole process be reversed. She wondered for the first time what could have possibly caused this, as she did not remember having been cursed or hexed of late, especially nothing to have been the cause of something as drastically altering as this. Had she drank or ate something at Hogwarts, or had someone who may or may not be the twins pranked her, and whatever she had took take affect several weeks later?

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as the owls hooted, making her aware of their presence once again. She winced and glanced in the direction of the owls in silent apology, realising how the owls must have been getting very restless and wanted to be relieved of their packages. She quickly placed her wand down on the bedside table only just realising she was still holding it, now knowing that this whole episode had distracted her more than she had first thought.

She then made her way over to Hedwig to relieve her of the shrunken down packages and letters, which Hedwig gave a hoot of appreciation, before she fluttered over to land and perch upon the headboard of the bed, watching her mistress intently. Harry saw how Hedwig was eyeing her with evident interest, which you did not have to be a genius to know where that interest stemmed from either. Hell even her familiar was staring at her, so what would everybody else's reactions be if her familiar reacted as she was. At least she was not acting hostile or felt any fear towards Harry, a fact Harry was more than grateful.

Harry switched her attention to the other owls after one last brief glance at Hedwig, and instantly recognised the first owl she approached, immediately knowing it belonged to Fred and George, their personal and not one of the joke shops order and delivery owls. She gently removed the letters and shrunken down packages before the owl quickly took flight out of the window without waiting for a reply or even a treat.

Harry placed the letter and packages down on the bed along with the packages and letters from Hedwig. She concentrated on removing the letter and package from one of the remaining owls at random, who gave a hoot and took flight out of the window. Harry shook her head, thinking that the owl had gotten impatient from his or her wait and had decided the wait for a possible treat was not worth it.

She raised a dark brow as she next spotted a dark brown barn owl, which she did not recognise and wondered who owned the handsome looking owl. She continued to eye it as she gently removed the letter and packages from its leg before placing them on the bed with the others she had collected so far. The owl then gave a hoot and ruffled its feathers in Hedwig's direction, a hoot she returned briefly, as the other owl took flight out of the window.

Okay, that was somewhat strange Harry thought, and raised a brow in Hedwig's direction, the owl in question let out another hoot and ruffled her feathers as if to shrug and say, _'what, how would I know'_. Harry smirked as she contemplated whether it was possible for owls to act coy, and was that how owls caught the attention of their own kind, a thought that somewhat amused her and shook her head again. It seemed Hedwig was getting some attention, possibly male.

She returned her attention to the four remaining owls still present and carefully freed two owls of their letters and packages before they took flight out of the window, which finally left two. One owl was evidently a school owl, which she presumed must be her Hogwarts letter with her book list for that year and any notices from McGonagall or Dumbledore before they saw her next, which would be at headquarters later on that morning.

When the school owl departed, that left the final owl, none other than Pigwideon, Ron's overly hyperactive owl. Harry snorted at the little hyperactive ball of fluff, honestly surprised how he managed to stay still and as silent for as long he had, which was rather quite miraculous, in fact something he was now making up for in spades as he acted all loony and flew like crazy around Harry's head in rapid circles.

Harry tried to reach out to grab the letter and package it had attached to one of its legs as he continued to fly around her head, causing her to chuckle and say in amused exasperation, "Pig, stay still, honestly you crazy overactive fluff ball." She faltered slightly as she heard herself speaking for the first time since what had happened, and noted her voice was soft and feminine, yet had a noticeable husky edge to it. Okay, that was going to take a hell of a lot of getting used to, not only was her appearance affected but her voice to.

As she snapped out of her thoughts, she finally managed to grab the tiny owl swiftly and gently as possible during mid circle, before quickly and gently as possible untied the letter and package before sending him on his way. She called out to him playfully, "Alright, you've made your point, now on your way back to Ron." She heard Hedwig's indignant sounding hoot and the sound of her ruffling her feathers at the fuss the younger and much smaller owl had unnecessarily created. Harry smirked widely and chuckled knowingly at her prim and proper owl, knowing Hedwig had always been less than impressed when it came to Pig, whom Harry had always suspected was trying to gain her attention.

Harry finally turned to face the final owl, which was impatiently holding out its leg for her to remove the letter attached. Harry is a bit dubious about reaching out to remove the letter, clearing seeing the glare the owl was giving to her. She reached out removing the letter as quickly and gently as possible, all the while trying to get the owl out of her room before it decided to get any bright ideas about pecking her for making it wait until the last. Once it was free of the letter, it gave a sharp hoot and one last glare before flying swiftly out of the window.

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes, before turning her attention to her bed where all of her letters and birthday presents lay. She picked up her wand and waved it over all of her presents one by one, until they returned to their original size. She cast several charms to detect any nasty spells or hexes, and once satisfied that no one was trying to target her through her mail, she replaced her wand on the bedside table.

Finally, she reached out and picked up her first gift at random, unknowingly picking up the letter from the twins, which read as-

**_Hiya Harry_**

**_Happy Birthday mate, finally you can use your magic outside of school, bet your bloody glad for that. Now Harry, Gred and I were wondering if we could talk to you about your sizable donation to our noble cause of mayhem and jokes, namely your half of the Triwizard tournament winnings. We need to discuss something important with you when you get to headquarters. Harry there is something else, something more entertaining, Something which Gred wants to ask you about Ron, and he and I want you to do for us. As for your Birthday present from Gred and I, well, it is something special, that I wish I could be there to see your face when you see what else we put in there besides the usual products yet to go on the shelves. Now here is Georgie, I will see you later mate when Georgie and I come with the order to collect you from that shithole your relatives call a bedroom._**

**_Hiya mate_**

**_Happy Birthday, Golden Boy_**

**_Forge is right mate I wish we could be there to see you open your extra special treat this year, special for all growing wizards, trust us we did the same for our dear ole Ronnikins when he turned seventeen. Now Harry, Forge and I have a favour to ask of you dear ole boy, which is a certain product in your package that we have marked, take it and put it in Ron's drink the first available chance you get. And before you start pissing and moaning that you won't do it in case Ron finds out and tries to get even, well, he does not have to know it was you, you can blame me and Forge just as long as we get to see his reaction. Finally, my lovely and sexy Angie, the love and light of my life, she says hi and Happy Birthday. There is a note, some sweets from Honeydukes from her in your package, sweets unfortunately Forge, and I did not have the chance to touch, such a pity that is. She wanted to know how you are doing and whether you are still going to be Quidditch Captain for our old house team this year again. Finally me and Forge are looking forward to picking you up tomorrow at your relatives, and especially looking forward to seeing your cousin again as we might have a little surprise for him and a going away present for you mate._**

**_Forge and Gred at your service_**

Okay, now to say Harry was curious as to what they had sent was an understatement of the century, especially the term of phase they had used, something extra special. The fact they had given it to Ron for his seventeenth birthday as well also more than peaked her interest. She just hoped she did not regret what she found, seriously something extra special could mean anything when it came to the twins and was not always considered positive either.

She grinned evilly as she thought of what kind of surprise they might have for Dudley, remembering all too vividly the ton tongue toffee they gave to him when they came to collect her to take her to the Burrow. That was the year of the world Quidditch cup match Bulgaria verses Ireland, and her fourth year and the Triwizard tournament. Her fourth year had been one hell of a year, one she would be liable never to forget as long as she lived.

She put the letter down and picked up one of the largest packages wrapped in bright Orange and Magenta paper. Oh yeah, that was definitely the twins gift their logo was all over the wrapping paper, plus if that hadn't gave it away, then those glaringly bright colours sure as hell would have. Now that she knew which present was theirs, meant she now knew which of the packages she should be dubious of before opening it.

She chuckled as she tapped her wand on top of the package, casting a charm to unwrap the present so that she did not risk damaging the paper, which for some reason she wanted to keep, something she would have never bothered with before now. This led her to thinking about whether her current appearance was not just physical but also on a mental scale to, as her male self would have never bothered keeping the paper, even if he would not have ripped it to shreds either.

Of course, she had to wonder whether it was a prank, but then again she thought it too well thought out and complex to be just a harmless joke. Too serious as well, Fred and George would have only made it physical, perhaps given her a set of overly large breasts, and not made it so it was on a mental scale to the point it end up messing around with her head, and it was definitely doing just that on that spectacular level.

She shook her head in order to snap herself out of her current thoughts as she reached for and lifted the lid of the big orange box. It had Orange and Magenta coloured tissue paper stuffed inside, which also had the Weasley Wizard Weezers logo all over it. She carefully cast a preserving charm on the box and tissue paper, all the while shaking her head honestly having no idea whatsoever about her sudden need to keep such things as wrapping paper, tissue paper and a big box.

She moved the tissue paper to one side and found a huge pile of the twin's products, which some she recognised, such as the Wizbangs, Canary Creams and a new set of extendable ears. The products she did not recognise were one, a product that apparently, from what she read on the label was used to tame unruly hair, something she no longer needed. Another product was a box, which looked as if it could have come from Honeydukes, but Harry for some reason knew better, and that perhaps this was what they wanted her to give to Ron.

As soon as she had given a brief scan of the twenty or so products, knowing that the twins would have not given to their brother their products yet to go on the shelves, she dug deeper into the round box. She could tell one of the twins had cast an extension charm on it, as her hand went down deeper inside than the size of the box suggested. She was pleased to find the Honeydukes that George said were from Angie, and took the page long letter, which Angie had attached to the box and read-

**_Happy Birthday Harry_**

**_Wow, you are finally seventeen, which means you can now use you magic whenever you like, trust me it is brilliant. Next, you will be going for your apperation licence, which sure beats using the Knights bus or the floo any day. Now as for the package George and Fred have sent you, please allow me to apologise in advance if you find anything you get embarrassed over. I assure you I am not entirely certain of what they have put in that box. The thought is enough to make me somewhat shudder at what they are capable of, hell only Merlin knows what they have done. Through let me tell you this, I can honestly promise you that the chocolates from me are from Honeydukes and I did not for one second allow either George or Fred anywhere near them. Ha, I mean seriously both you and I know that would have not ended well for you on the receiving end of whatever they would have done to them. Finally Happy Birthday again and good luck with your second year as Captain, Ollie is as proud as I and the rest of our old team Harry after he found out. I will see you at headquarters later on._**

**_Angie_**

Harry smiled as she placed the letter to one side and opened the big box of chocolates, which were a mixed variety. There had to be at least two galleons worth of chocolates there, which led to Harry believing that Angie may have gotten just a bit carried away in Honeydukes. Harry knew that with a well placed preserving charm she could make the entire chocolate last her months, well usually she could. She honestly had no idea just how much so Angelina had not overindulged in Honeydukes, particularly for a female.

Harry took one of the smaller chocolates, broke it in half, and placed half in her mouth and the other she wrapped back up and placed it back in the box. She moans startled and closed her eyes as her taste buds suddenly sprung to life. Chocolate had never quite tasted like this nor had it caused such a reaction in Harry. She figured it must have been a female thing, meaning most likely what Ginny and the others felt when they ate chocolate. It made Harry wonder how they were not as big as Dudley and Uncle Vernon, knowing if chocolate tasted like that for a female then how they not stuffed themselves sick with it was beyond Harry.

She began to dig deeper into the box until she found a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky, a sight she could not help but smirk widely at when she saw it. Apparently, Ron had a bottle to, which she really hoped Mrs. Weasley had not caught wind of, or not only would Ron get it in the neck, but Fred and George to for giving it to him in the first place. Regardless that Ron was now of age, Mrs. Weasley worried and fussed over her youngest son, and Harry wagered rightly so, knowing Ron he would probably drink the whole damn bottle in one sitting if no one stopped him.

Next Harry found what looked to be a magazine, and looked closely, only to seconds later blush and violently shudder in part horror and part disgust. The twins had sent her an issue of the wizarding equivalent of Playboy in the muggle world. Harry moaned in horror and most definitely not pleasure at the sight of the witch on the front cover, who wore a flimsy looking piece of red lace, which was supposed to be a thong and nothing else. What made it even worse for her was the fact it was graphical, seeing as not only did the witch have very large breasts, very fake and extremely large breasts, but the picture also moved like with all wizarding pictures. The bleach blonde haired witch winked every so often, then battered her very long and fake eyelashes, and would even pout before licking her lips slowly as she pulled at and squeezed her breasts.

Harry suddenly realised with rapidly growing horror that she was not the least big aroused or attracted to the skanky looking witch on the front cover. She felt nothing; something she knew would have not been the case if she had seen something like this only yesterday. She felt no arousal, no, not arousal, but pure distaste and annoyance, wondering just how much of their dignity did any self-respecting witch lose when she did that line of work.

She knew Ginny would seriously freak out at Fred and George if she ever saw this, and suddenly she felt her breath catch in her throat at the thought of Ginny. Oh no, Ginny, what the hell was she going to do about Ginny if she saw Harry looking the way she did right then. How the hell was she supposed to explain this, hell even she did not know what was going on. However, most of all, what did it mean for her and Ginny as far as their relationship was concerned?

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Ginny's features and her lovely vibrant flowing red hair, and moments later, Harry truly felt horrified and dismayed to realise she felt no sexual or even romantic feelings or even attraction for Ginny. In fact, the only thing about Ginny she still found remotely attractive was the colour of her hair and nothing more. In her panicked state, she closed her eyes and end up picturing Cho Chang, yet found that she was even less attracted to the Japanese beauty both sexually and romantically then she is to Ginny.

Harry looked terrified as she closed her eyes and pictured Fred and George instead, and was less than surprised to discover that she felt a slight warm tingling sensation between her legs, but felt no kind of erection. This only confirmed what she already knew; she not only had breasts but a vagina to. She found she was not disgusted nor did she feel any loss over not having a penis anymore.

Yes, she knew for certain whatever had happened to her had not only transformed her physically but mentally. She still felt like Harry, more so than ever before, never feeling quite as comfortable in her own skin as she did right then, which was enough to make her more than a little nervous. The fact she now only felt truly comfortable after seventeen years did not give her as much comfort as she had always hoped and wanted. That also informed her that she had not been the butt of some prank, no prank could accomplish this, not even a prank pulled off by the sheer genius that is the Weasley twins.

However, that was not what mainly bothered Harry about her current ordeal, that made her feel ill with dread, no that was the fact she now had a decidedly major problem. Said problem namely she could no longer be in a relationship with Ginny, as forcing herself to be in a relationship with another female witch or muggle, it did not matter, doing it would not only feel like a major lie, but would without a doubt be one.

Not unless they knew of a way to reverse what had happened could she find the possibility of continuing a relationship between her and Ginny at all plausible. Yet, then again, as strange as it sounded she was not entirely certain she wanted it reversed, which might have made her sound like some kind of freak, yet being branded a freak is an okay price to pay if that meant she was allowed to hold onto the comfort and just pure rightness she felt in herself.

Harry knew she absolutely did not want to hurt Ginny, she really did not, yet if she could not change back, and a major part of her did not want to, then Harry could not honestly see how hurting the red haired Witch was possible to avoid. Either way no matter how you looked at the situation or whichever spin you placed on it Ginny was going to get hurt and badly.

She let out another loud sigh as she turned and picked up another package at random, not honestly caring the order she opened whatever present sent to her. The package she noted was shaped like a book, the package was large and raised enough that Harry wagered that there had to be more than one book wrapped in that paper. She picked up the letter, and saw the writing on the front, instantly knowing whose gift she had chosen next. Hermione, honestly, if the shape of the package did not give it away, then the handwriting surely had.

Harry removed the paper from the package to reveal as expected, books, four of them in fact. One was a Defence against the dark arts text, while another was a Transfiguration text. Finally, the third was a Medical Potions text and the final and fourth was a Medical Charms text. Harry could not find any reason to complain or even roll her eyes, much to her surprise, she found herself appreciating the texts more so than she would have in the past if Hermione had gave them to her say last year.

She opened the letter that had come with the very thoughtful and definitely useful gift and removed the letter from the envelope and read-

**_Happy Birthday Harry_**

**_I have missed talking to you over the summer Harry, and cannot wait until we can meet at headquarters. Harry how have you been, have you completed all of your homework yet, I have in the first week of the holidays. Harry how are the Dursley's treating you, are they feeding you properly? Please tell me they at least went easy on you this summer seeing as it is to be your last with them. I feel it is honestly the least they could do for you after the way in which they have so poorly mistreated you over the years growing up. Now as for the texts I have sent you, I know you must be currently rolling your eyes at my choice of gift, most likely thinking typical Hermione and her love of books. However, Harry you need to realise that if you wish to be a healer then you must study Potions and receive more than a decent grade. As for the DADA and Transfiguration texts, well, you seem to have quite the gift in both subjects, a gift I honestly think you need to expand upon. I thought that perhaps you might consider acquiring masters in both of those arts; I know you are certainly capable of it. As for the Charms text, the same principle as Potions rings true, you need both to be a healer. Harry I only tell you this because I want the best for you and for you to succeed to be successful my friend. Now enough with my lecture about your academics prospects let us discuss the fact I now am at headquarters. Ron, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's are also here to. Sirius and Remus seem quite nervous as do professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. I have a feeling it has something to do with Voldemort and his death eaters. You would not happen to know anything from your letters from both of Sirius and Remus would you Harry? Okay this is all for now and I am looking forward to seeing you on your birthday as Sirius and the order is to collect you from your foul relatives for the final time. Please stay safe Harry, as both you and I know you are a magnet for trouble._**

**_Your friend Hermione_**

Harry narrowed her eyes as she for the first time since the whole episode had happened felt anger. Gone was the feeling of numbness she had been feeling since she woke after her terribly painful ordeal. Reading Hermione's letter explaining how she noticed Sirius and Remus, along with professors Dumbledore and McGonagall acting strangely was what it took to snap her out of the daze she had been in since first seeing her reflection in the mirror.

She inwardly snarled as she thought with bitter and seething sarcasm, **'Oh yeah, I have an idea and strongly suspect why they are nervous all right. Ha, I bloody well wager the reason is staring right back at me in the bloody mirror right now' **Her jaw clenched as she placed Hermione's letter on the bed beside her gifts before she screwed it up in her anger, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

Next, she picked up the present from Ron, knowing it was from him because of the skill used to wrap the present, the lack of skill to be more precise. It was evident to Harry that Ron had been the one to do the wrapping and had not asked for any help from either Hermione or Ginny. Harry would not have really noticed this much before now, another female thing she wondered. The content consisted of four chocolate frogs among a few other sweet items as well, such as sugar quills.

She opened the letter, which was quite short, typical Ron, she thought with a knowing smirk, and began to read –

**_Hiya Harry_**

**_Happy Birthday mate_**

**_You can now do magic whenever you want bloody brilliant, ain't it. Oh, by the way mum has sent you one of her usual care packages of food and some butterbeer, knowing your ruddy relatives starve you. Harry mate I have no idea if Hermione has mentioned this in her letter, but if she hasn't, then something bloody weird is going on around here. Sirius and Remus look guilty and shifty eyed if we so much as mention your name, I wonder what is with that? Anyway mate I will see you at headquarters and we can go through our birthday stashes from Fred and George, hopefully mom won't catch us, I mean could you imagine the whole bloody litter of kneazles she would have if she did?._**

**_Ron_**

Harry snorted knowingly; knowing Molly Weasley would definitely have a whole litter if she ever saw exactly what the twins had gave to Ron and her, the magazine and whiskey in particular. She shook her head as she placed the letter down with the other opened letters. She picked up the sweets and placed them with the chocolate from Angelina, after casting a preserving charm on them, including the chocolate from Angelina. She eyed the Sugar Quills, and knew she would most likely spend the train journey to Hogwarts sucking on them.

She silently nodded to herself as she thought of what Hermione and Ron had said about Sirius and Remus, and started to realise maybe what had happened to her was expected, at least by Sirius and the rest of the order. The fact Sirius and Remus knew she had this coming without mentioning it made her blood boil something fierce at the thought of those two of all people keeping shit like this from her. She expected that weak crap from Dumbledore and not her godfather and her mentor and honorary godfather.

Next, she chose what she knew to be Mrs. Weasley's care package, her stomach practically growled at the thought of the contents of that basket. Harry really was hungry due to her aunt having only given her a small sandwich with a single slice of cheese on it. The thought of the crap and the amount her cousin ate, even with that supposed diet of his, that compared with the small amounts of crap she was begrudgingly provided set her teeth on edge with irritation.

Harry reached out and opened the lid of the wicker basket that was full to the brim with cheese, some bread and ham and chicken legs, along with two meat pies as big as Harry's hand. Harry felt her mouth water in delight at the sight of the medium sized treacle tart. Finally there was some fruit, all of them Harry's favourites, along with an eight pack of Butterbeer.

Harry grinned in knowing amusement as she thought of how Mrs. Weasley always packed too much in the basket whenever she sent over a care package for Harry. She beamed as she reached into the basket, selected one of the chicken legs, and immediately started to bite into it hungrily. She held the leg in one hand, while she reached for the letter from Mrs. Weasley and fiddled with it until she managed to remove the letter from the envelope with her free hand. The letter read as –

**_Hello Harry Dear_**

**_Happy Birthday _**

**_I hope all is well and those dreadful relatives of yours are feeding and treating you well, they better be. This is your last summer with them and there is no excuse for their abuse and starving you. Now dear I have sent you a care package, which I have put a preserving charm on, eat as much as possible. You can always eat it through the night, which is not something that I would normally encourage, but your relatives being as they are there really is nothing for it. I have excellent news dear, that being that the order is coming to collect you in the morning for the final time, so be sure to gather all of your belongings and not leave anything behind as you won't be going back there again. Oh and I need to ask whilst I remember, have Sirius and Remus mentioned anything of interest in their letters to you, they are acting ever so strangely, as are Tonks and professors Dumbledore and McGonagall? That is all for now dear, I will see you at headquarters where I will be waiting and Arthur has your birthday present and something he wishes to tell you, something even I am not aware._**

**_Molly Weasley_**

Harry placed the letter to one side as she finished off the chicken leg, before reaching into the basket again and taking out one of the Butterbeers and using her wand to open it. As she took a large swig, she thought that yes, they were aware, even Tonks apparently. The fact Mrs. Weasley was on to them meant they were not as discreet as they probably thought they were being, as almost nothing ever slipped passed the radar like sixth sense of Molly Weasley.

Harry picked up another of the packages and placed her bottle down on the bedside table. She scanned the writing on the label and froze as she realised that she recognised the handwriting all too well, it was Ginny's handwriting. She let out a truly tiered sigh as she slowly opened the small box after removing the wrapping paper, and found a bracelet made of leather cords braided and intertwined together. The leather cords were black and were weaved together with gold and scarlet. She fingered the bracelet and closed her eyes, feeling awful, especially when she saw hers and Ginny's initials engraved into the leather in a golden coloured cursive.

She placed the bracelet down on the bedside table carefully, not wanting to put it on due to not feeling right about it. She picked up the letter that came with the bracelet and removed it from the envelope before reading-

**_Happy Birthday love_**

**_I hope you like my present I am wearing its twin. How are the Dursley's treating you, are they feeding you, if not then don't worry as mum has sent you a care package, plus the order is also due to collect you in the morning. Oh, by the way do you know something I do not from your letters from Sirius and Remus? They keep giving me these strange sad and sympathetic glances, what is with that? I mean I cannot even have a conversation with either of them without feeling like they are holding something back and can barely look me in the eye. Even Tonks is being somewhat nicer than usual, not that she has ever treated me badly. Finally, I miss you Harry and cannot wait for you to get to headquarters, and thought that maybe if we are lucky we could try for some alone time when you finally get here. _**

**_With love Ginny_**

Harry had tears of guilt in her eyes as she placed the letter with the others, before pinching the bridge of her nose as she realised Sirius and Remus knew this would happen to her. This also meant they must have known her relationship between herself and Ginny would not survive this whole situation, which completely explained the looks they kept on giving Ginny. It led her to believing Sirius and Remus did not intend to find a way to change her back, or they could not, which was it she wanted to know?

Harry decided to carry on with opening her presents, putting that thought to the back of her mind, knowing there was nothing she could do about it, not until she saw both Sirius and Remus later on. The next present she picked up was from Remus and removed the paper to discover what appeared to be a photo album. However, what gave Harry pause was the fact it had a pale lilac and golden cover, meaning he knew what he had been doing and who he was sending this to, why else would have he send her a gift clearly intended for a female?

She opened the cover and felt her breath catch as she discovered the content was pictures of her parents, along with Sirius and Remus and a brown haired female, who she had no idea who she was. The pictures she noted were stuck on shiny purple paper, while golden glitter had been artfully scattered around the edges and corners. This alone is enough to cause her to sigh, shaking her head as she contemplated how obvious the colour scheme and glitter is.

She scanned the pictures for a moment longer before placing it to one side and soon discovered there is an extra present and letter with Remus's gift. She removed the paper, and found a large and round purple coloured box. She opened the lid, which slides to the side and discovered several layers of compartments, all full of beautiful and expensive looking makeup, hair, manicure, and pedicure tools. Harry visibly faltered as she realised what a telltale giveaway this really is, no one, not even Tonks would send a wizard something like this, so yes she definitely knew.

Harry carefully slides aside different compartments, until she found seven in total. Blushers and liquid and powder foundations as well as concealers, primers and base powders and liquids in one compartment, while another was filled with eye shadows in cream, powder, matt and shimmer format in every colour imaginable, some not even found in muggle brands. There was mascara that had different sized brushes to allow for different lash length and volume. She even found eye pencils, liquid eyeliners and false eyelashes in another compartment.

She shook her head at the sight of a third compartment filled with brushes and applicators in every shape and size. A fourth compartment had lipsticks, glosses, with liquid and pencil liners of every colour imaginable. A fifth compartment had nail polishes, nail files, and buffers, clippers and other manicure and pedicure tools, along with acrylic nails in all lengths, sizes and shapes. A sixth compartment held hair tools, such as a hairdryer, irons to provide every curl imaginable, along with removable applicators to crimp and straighten hair. The final and seventh compartment held hairbrushes and combs, dividers and grips in all shape and sizes.

At the sight of all this, Harry knew magic held the box together, an extension charm for example to make it bigger, deeper and wider on the inside then the outside led one to believe. A makeup, manicure, pedicure, and hair set, for all beauty needs any witch could ever possibly need or even want at her fingertips. Harry did not know whether to burst out in laughter or cry her eyes out like a baby in disbelief. What made it all the worse were her thoughts, she liked it and thought it was gorgeous, which were definitely not the thoughts of a wizard, at least not a straight or sane one that is.

She could not help but wonder who else knew about her predicament, knew what she did not, what they should have bloody informed her of before anyone else damn it. She silently fumed, yet still carefully slides all compartments shut and replaced the lid of the beauty box, not wanting to damage anything. Just because she was pissed did not mean she was about to wilfully damage such and beautiful and thoughtful gift.

She tried to calm herself as she reached for and opened the letter from Remus. It read as-

**_Happy Birthday Harry_**

**_I am more than slightly nervous about sending this letter and gift, knowing of your temper, which you inherited from both of your parents. Barring any unseen complications what has happened to you will be very apparent, so much so that there will be no possible way of concealing it. Harry I am afraid I cannot give you much information, only Sirius and your parents can do that, information you will find in letters from all three of them. Through I can reveal that there is no going back at this point, and is the true you, which I am truly sorry if being changed back is what you are wanting as you read this. I promise you shall understand what I mean when I tell you this is the true you, the true Harriet James Potter. Everything you need to know will be in your parent's letters. Harry I hope you don't mind, but I have informed Tonks of your situation, she is sympathetic but also absolutely delighted at the thought, please don't ask me why, the answer very well might make you very afraid for when she finally gets her hands on you. I can tell you this through, she has insisted every witch needs what she has sent you, but I will not give away the surprise. Just know you shall find it very useful, useful in the sense that your transformation is not only physical, but also on a mental scale to. Now I must inform you that tomorrow, I, along with Severus, Tonks and even Fred and George Weasley will be coming to collect you from your relatives. I am willing to wager that you are looking forward to be leaving your relatives for the final time regardless of the shock you have no doubt received. I promise we shall talk when you arrive at headquarters._**

**_Remus your honouree Godfather_**

Harry smirked coldly and muttered sarcastically, "Ha, a shock he says, you bloody well think, huh! You have no idea, no damn idea whatsoever, Moony." She rolled her eyes, scowling as she suddenly thought back on what Remus had said, _'This is the true you and there is no going back'_ What the hell, if that was the case then why the hell had she spent the last sixteen years as male for Merlin's sake?

She ran a hand through her hair as she placed Remus's letter back down on the bed and picked up the letter from Tonks. It read as-

**_Happy Birthday my fellow witch_**

**_Oh you poor thing I cannot begin to imagine what must be possibly going through your mind right now, but I bet you must be going out of your mind with shock and disbelief. Anyhow, if the transformation is as mental as it is physical then hopefully you will have an easier time of adjusting to the situation much more quickly. You will I hope enjoy my gift to you, the beauty set is of the magical and not muggle kind. Because it is magical, means once the makeup or nail polish is applied, it will not smudge or flake and you can only remove it with a cleaning charm. I cannot wait to show you how to use it all, and you want to know the best part, it magically refills itself when it starts to run out how great is that. Now as for you finally being of age, I was thinking that maybe I, along with Fleur, Angie and Hermione could take you out clubbing to a wizarding club. Also if you ever needany girl advice such as your period, yeah sorry Harry but you are going to get them now, comes with the whole package deal of being a witch, being female for that matter. I must admit I am looking forward to taking you shopping in muggle London for your new wardrobe. I will even teach you how to walk in high heels if you like. Speaking of your wardrobe, You will find an extra present from Sirius, a changing of clothes and underwear. Harry there is no reason to worry about the clothes not fitting, because when you put them on the charms I placed on them will activate and shrink or enlarge them to fit you. I have not sent a bra, that will have to wait until I see you next as I will have to show how to put it on. Through on the plus side the tank top does have built in support, meaning you will not need a bra. As for shoes, you will have to use a shrinking and colour charm on the trainers Sirius got for your birthday last summer. Now tomorrow at headquarters I will have another outfit waiting for you and will have to use your other set of clothes as a guideline to adjust them. Okay I am going to stop now and will talk to you and answer any questions personal or none personal you will definitely have after we arrive at headquarters._**

**_Tonks your fellow witch_**

Harry could not help but giggle, which shocked her slightly and thought that it must be another female thing, one of many more to come that she did not doubt. Honestly, trust Tonks to make the whole situation seem less bleak and shit worthy. To make it seem like a good thing and not a major pain in the ass, but then again what it was going to do to hers and Ginny's relationship was beyond inconvenient, understatement really.

Harry still loved Ginny, she really did, but it was not the type of love felt for a partner or girl/boy friend, in short, it was not sexual or romantic. How the hell was she supposed to tell her soon to be ex-girlfriend she now found her older brothers, Fred, George and even Bill more attractive than she did her? That Cedric Diggory held more appeal then Cho Chang ever had before or ever would again.

Harry was not gay, not by a long stretch of the imagination, whether male or female, it did not matter, as she/he was not interested in the same sex. She supposed it made some sense to her now as a witch she found her tastes sway towards wizards. She was surprised to discover her attraction to wizards was stronger than the attraction she once held for witches, which she supposed was the version of her that the glamour had hidden trying to shine through even back then.

She let out another loud sigh as she picked up her butterbeer again and took a swig before she placed Tonks letter with the letter from Remus. She paused to place her bottle back down on the table after one more swig. She finally noticed the letters and packages she had been dreading opening, namely those from Sirius and her parents, plus the letter and package from whoever the owner of the mystery owl she did not recognise was all that was left.

She used her wand to place a locking charm on the door, knowing she wanted to make double certain none of the Dursley's could enter her room and stick their nose where it was never wanted or needed. She knew whatever she was about to discover in the letters from both her parents and Sirius was not something she was going to like and knew it would piss her off, she especially did not want to share it with her relatives of all people.

First, she picked up her parents presents and opened the first box, which appeared to be a ring box, what kind of ring she wondered, and which of her parents had it come from? She opened the red and gold velvet box and was surprised to see a beautiful golden ring, which looked like a males signet and was oval and had an outline of a lion engraved in the centre, while a letter p was in the centre of the lion made up of white diamonds and pure red rubies.

She instantly gasped, all too aware of what the ring represented, having seen Sirius and even Mr. Weasley wearing one, allowing others to recognise them as heads of their families. The ring she held was the Potter family inheritance ring, given to the head of the family, which regardless that she was female, until the time she was able to provide a male heir the role of head of the family was hers. She noted the Potter crest was of a lion with a letter p in the centre, how fitting, considering all Potter's had been Gryffindors when they attended Hogwarts.

Sirius had once told her that the Potter family crest stood for all the traits Potter's prized, courage, bravery, loyalty and intelligence, which the lion summed up perfectly. They were courageous, brave and very loyal almost to a fault, and of course, they were intelligent creatures. Sirius and Remus insisted she had every single trait in absolute spades, and she was a true Potter. At first, she had not completely understood, but now, looking at her family's inheritance ring she finally understood.

She removed the ring from the box before placing it on her right index finger and watched as it settled, but gasped as she felt the metal become warm. The charm infused in the ring to allow it to shrink or increase in size to suit the needs of the wearer activated as soon as it settled on her finger. To her the magic around her felt like a spark of warmth as it surrounded her index finger as the ring shrinks to fit her more delicate finger, rather than the male finger of her former body or say her father.

She flexed her hand as she gets a feel for the new piece of jewellery, noting it felt comfortable, which was a good thing when she considered that she had no idea when she would have the opportunity to have a child. Not with the state of wizarding affairs at present, honestly bringing a child into a war torn world was not something Harry would ever do willingly, not a chance in hell. Particularly if she end up killed during the war she did not want to leave her child an orphan as her parents had her and Neville his.

Next she picked up a second box that was bigger than the first, and why came apparent as soon as she lifted the lid off the box. The box's content consisted of a long pure solid white golden chain that had a rather large oval shaped locket. In the centre of the locket was her initials HJP, made up of tiny pure blood red rubies and the purest looking white diamonds and around the edge of the locket decorated with a small calla lily and the opposite side had a small stag. The actual flower was an outline of rubies, whilst the stem was diamonds, and the stag's antlers outlined with diamonds and the eyes were rubies.

She eyed it in awe loving it on sight, nothing up until then could be more beautiful in her eyes as she took in the symbol of both of her parents outlined in diamonds and rubies. She opened it carefully and her breath caught when a tune, which sounded very much like a lullaby started to play, which was enough to bring instant tears to her eyes at the sound. It somehow spoke to her from somewhere deep down and personal inside of her very being, as if she had heard it before, a long time ago she suspected.

She closed her eyes briefly to allow the soothing and beautiful melody to wash over her, soothing something deep inside of her she had no idea until that moment needed soothing. Her eyes fluttered open moments later and the tears that she had held under closed lids now overflowed and streamed slowly down her cheeks at the sight of the first picture she saw. Her parents held onto her as a newborn baby as they beamed happily and waved back at her and from time to time look down lovingly at her baby self before moments later exchanging a glance of deep love with each other before it started over again.

She lovingly smoothed two of her fingertips over the picture as her tears fall faster and more thickly, noting how it was an honest pleasure to see a picture of her parents, yet at the same time was an agony likes of what she had never known before. Seeing the picture was evidence enough that not only had her parents been so deeply in love, but they had loved her beyond reason as well, a fact that filled her with relief and joy.

She turned her gaze to the other side of the locket and giggled tearfully at the sight of a much younger Sirius and Remus gazing back at her. Both were beaming widely, while from time to time Sirius would wink playfully and wave at her, while Remus smirked deviously, a mischievous twinkle in younger looking eyes as he held up two fingers above Sirius's head of dark wavy hair as he made bunny ears, whilst at other times he would wave along with Sirius.

She is giggles tearfully as she closed the locket, and opened the clasp on the chain, before she moved her hair to one side and put the chain around her neck and secured it closed. She removed her hand from the clasp and left the chain to rest against her neck, and the locket rest between her breasts. She sighed happily, at how it felt and looked resting safely where it belonged and smoothed her hand lovingly over it briefly.

She reached out and picked up the envelope that came with it and opened it, noting there are two separate pages of parchment inside. She unfolds the one on top and read-

**_To my dearest daughter_**

**_Happy birthday sweetheart this is your dad here. I cannot believe you are finally seventeen, so grown up. If you are reading this, then it means your mom and I are not here to celebrate it with you. It means we will not get to take you to the ministry for your apparating test nor will we be there to see you do your first piece of magic as a legal witch. In short, it sadly means your mom and I did not make it and are no longer there. If Voldemort succeeds and kills your mom and I then please know this, we love you so very much, and never doubt that, never my sweet little one, not even in death. Now sweetheart if the plan made with Sirius, Remus and Albus Dumbledore happens and been put into action, then know that it is solely for your safety. Please try to understand we have only your best interest at heart, always what is best for you. You need to know the facts before you go off at the deep end, and oh believe me my sweetheart you will if you are anything like your mom and I are in the temper department. You need to know the facts also because we do not want you changing back on your seventeenth birthday and you not getting the full story or reasons for our decision to place you under a very complex and powerful glamour charm. The charm in question consists of both a potion and a charm incantation, which last for as long as the amount of the potion you drink. One drop in your milk would have last a year, but we placed enough to last until your seventeenth birthday at the first stroke of midnight. That combined with the charm was enough to keep your true self-hidden until you came of age. Why would we want to do such a thing, not because you were born a witch and we were ashamed of that fact, oh no, never ever think that. Us Potter's are not like the Malfoy's or Blacks, who demand a male heir as their first born. As long as that daughter can provide an heir to carry on the line, usually a second born male as the first-born if it is a male would obviously be your husband's heir. Now I am certain you have discovered the Potter family inheritance ring that is yours to keep safe until you have your second child if it is a male. You will need to hold onto it until they are seventeen and old enough to accept and be given the responsibility. There is something else, which you must know and have to be aware of, and I already know you are not going to approve, I never did, so it is safe to say that you will not either. You will dislike it even more so, especially if you are in a relationship already. I know I was in your position once before I married your mom, and trust me when I say that I did not appreciate anything getting in the way of our relationship. Speaking of relationships, unless you are naturally inclined towards witches you are not going to have the same feelings towards females when you change back due to the transformation working not only physically but at a mental capacity also. Know this through, even if you do end up liking your own sex I will not hold it against you nor think any less of you, nor will your mom either for that matter. If that does turn out to be the case then there is always a potion, which you can use. All you would need would be some of the DNA of your chosen wizard and then you would add the ingredient to the potion, whether is strands of hair or even a blood sample. Once you have added whatever sample you have chosen then you would have to drink it. There would be no sex involved, the potion and your magic, along with the blood or hair from the other parent would work towards creating an embryo and around six weeks later, you would start to have symptoms of pregnancy. Warning through, it will only work if your chosen partner is a wizard, both parents would need to have magic, I am afraid a muggle is not going to be able to hack it. That is just an option to take into consideration if marriage to a wizard is not a possibility and marriage to a fellow witch is to be a part of your future. Speaking of marriage, I shall leave that up to your mom to explain and cover in her separate letter, and believe me sweetheart; there's much to be discussed on that subject. Now finally I am hoping that Sirius your godfather has custody of you, if not for some reason or other, then I would prefer if either the Weasley's or even the Diggory's brought you up. Under no circumstances are they to send you to your aunt and uncle on your mom's side of the family, I swear to Merlin that whoever sends you there I will haunt them until their dying day. That family is beyond disgusting, your mom and her parents were not the issue but your mom's sister Petunia and that disgusting obese muggle she married. The fact he is muggle is not the issue, no they loath anything whatsoever to do with magic. That in my opinion is not a stable or appropriate environment to bring up a magical child in healthily. Your cousin I am willing to wager is going to grow up to be just as obese and as much of a bully and magic hating swine as his father Vernon Dursley is. Okay, now I am going to presume you are aware of the fact Sirius Black is your godfather, or dogfather, a name Remus and I would jokingly call him from time to time. Your mother will be the one to reveal the identity of your godmother in her letter, just know that you would have loved her. I hope that you will have met and know her son, you two share a birthday. I wonder if you are as beautiful as I imagine you are going to be, with your mom being your mom then I would not be surprised if Sirius and Remus are not going to have to fight them off with a huge stick. Makes me wish I could be there to do it as my right as your father, but if I am not there I hope Sirius does it for me. Now finally two more things before I have to go, one, I want you go easy on a certain Mr. Cedric Diggory, he would not be informed until he turned seventeen and even then he would have been under strict instructions to not tell you. And finally, two, I want you to go on and be the best that you can be, the best of what both your mom and I know you can be, you are a Potter sweetheart it is a given. All of my love my beautiful little Harriet James, I love you and please sweetheart live and have a good life for your mom and I._**

**_Your ever-loving father_**

Harry had tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks as she silently bent forward and shook with the force of her silent sobs. She felt practically paralyzed with the feeling of missing a father she barely remembered having for the brief period that she was fortunate enough to have him. She wanted her dad so much that it was a physical ache deep down within her. She wondered what it would have been like to called him dad or daddy.

After what seems like hours, but was only a few minutes she was able to calm herself and wipe away her spilt tears. She then cast a preserving charm and a charm that would prevent any damage coming to her father's letter. She did not want it to be ruined or for it ever fade with age, wanted his last words to remain in perfect condition. Her father's last words were precious, priceless in her eyes, and nothing except for her mother's last words once she had read them would ever be able to come close to comparing.

She wiped her eyes once more before something occurred to her, what her father had called her in his letter, Harriet James, was what he had called her, meaning James was apparently still her middle name. She wondered why such an obvious male name had been chosen for her middle name, why not something the likes of Jamie, not that she was honestly complaining. James was her name whether she is a witch or a wizard she would not change her middle name for anything in the world it had belonged to her father.

Through she could not help but grimace at the sound of Harriet, and knew she would definitely be shortening it to Harry. She now understood why Tonks was not very fond of her own first name either. What was it with parents giving their children strange and less than desirable names? Did they somehow figure that their parents had been cruel enough to do it so they should follow suit and do the same. She shook her head before she picked up her mother's letter and sat down on the bed after placing her father's letter carefully to one side on the bed where there was no other letters or presents. She unfolded the parchment and read the letter, which read as-

**_Hello, my beautiful baby girl, my beloved Harriet James_**

**_Happy birthday baby girl, congratulations on your seventeenth birthday, here is hoping it is a memorable one. I hope your father and I are there to see it happen, but if we are not then please do not spend your life mourning for us as we have not truly left you and are always looking over you, watching you as you grow and experience life to its fullest. Remember we are always there, locked away inside of your precious heart baby girl. Speaking of locked away inside of your heart, I hope you have found the locket that will come with this letter just as the Potter family inheritance ring shall come with your father's letter. The locket is of the finest of white gold, only the best for you baby girl. The diamonds because they are classic, while the rubies represent your birthstone for July. The calla Lily obviously represents me and is my favourite flower to. The stag on the other hand is for your father, it is his Animagus form, what he can change into at will. Your initials HJP are also in the centre, Harriet James Potter. Ha, I really hope your father and I are there to hear you complaining about the fact we called you Harriet, or having such an obvious male middle name. I named you for your father and he tried to get his way and have your name be Jamie, figuring that it was more feminine, but naturally, I won. As for Harriet, well, I named you for Grandpa Potter, something that thrilled the wizard in question to no end. Now baby girl allow me to explain why you have spent the first sixteen years of your life as a boy. I am certain your father has mentioned it in his letter, but now I want to tell you why in much more detail. We did not do it because we were ashamed that you were not a boy, even through you are the first female born Potter heir in six generations, which was a shock for both your father and your grandpa Potter. Through our reasons for changing you were due to you being a witch, know that if we had not changed you and your father and I still end up dead, the fact you are female and not male would have worked against you. I am sorry to say some of the laws are terribly ancient and not female friendly. If the ministry and other pureblood families had discovered you were a witch and not a wizard before you came of age they would have tried to take an advantage of you. They say a witch is weaker than a wizard, especially some of the old pureblood families who still believe that the first-born heir should always be a male. Now that you are of age they cannot do anything, through people will talk if you end up being the one Voldemort marks due to the prophecy. Albus better have informed you about it if he knows what is good for him, and I hope you are told before you turn seventeen, sixteen perhaps. Baby girl I do not think I need to tell you take good care of the Potter family inheritance ring, but I will. It is important that you protect that ring until you have a second male heir to carry on the Potter name, the ring will become his. Now as for marriage and a husband there is something you need to know about that, that being that when you were three months old your father and I had you magically betrothed. Amos Diggory's male heir, Cedric Diggory, was only three years old at the time of the official signing. Before I go on you need to be aware of the fact contracts of this nature are blood binding, meaning they are not signed with ink and a quill, but a blood quill. Blood quills are considered dark, but pureblood families unfortunately still use them for contracts that are magically binding. As I am certain you are aware that our magic is in our blood. I do truly hope you have never had to come into any contact with a blood quill I really do. I am sorry to tell you this baby girl, but unfortunately, the Potter family still have arranged marriages, except for your father and me. Your father's original betrothal end up marrying and bonding to another witch is how he got out of marrying someone who was not me. Do your father a favour even though he will not admit to it, he will want you to break that tradition of arranged marriages in the future Potter line. If you don't marry then the wizard's and witch's who signed it, such as myself and your father, along with Amos Diggory and your godparents Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom, who is your godmother, we will all be stripped of our magic for breaking the contract. The reason why your father and grandparents did not have their magic stripped is because there is always a clause placed in the contract when it came to the Potters. There are three separate clauses in fact in which to fall back on if the chosen betrothal is not up to one hundred percent standards. One clause used to allow both parties to break the contract safely is if proven that both or one of the parties' is gay. The second clause would come effective if one or both parties are barren and cannot produce children, which obviously would mean no heir conceived. The third and final clause is if one or both parties somehow end up dead before they can marry or the engagement made official. The engagement is not official with the use of words, but by placing a charm, a binding charm on the ring, which will activate the betrothal if the ring is accepted and placed willingly on the bride's finger on her seventeenth birthday. Know this through, it does not need to be he who places it on your finger, you doing it yourself would be just as effective. I must warn you baby girl and loath having to say this, but unless it can be proven that either you or he are barren or gay or if one of you ends up dead, then the marriage between the pair of you must go on ahead on your birthday after you graduate Hogwarts. If you do not comply and none of the three clauses applies, then those who I mentioned will have their magic stripped. However, allow me to reassure you all who put blood quill to parchment that night was aware there was a possibility that something may go wrong and they be stripped of their magic. Now baby girl if you have been marked as Voldemort's equal, I want you to give him hell and send him there at the first opportunity you get. However, please try to live, your father and I have no desire to have you join us before you are supposed, to nor do your grandparents Potter or Evans. Your father and I want you to live and marry, have children and cherish and love them as much as your father and I do you. I have two more things to reveal before I end this letter to go and check on your baby self, who is sleeping peacefully and still very much female for now, but sadly not for much longer. First Sirius will have mine and your father's wedding rings and hopefully our wands. Those wands will be yours, while the wedding rings will be for you and your husband. I imagine you will receive and wear the boy's grandmother's engagement ring. Finally, under no circumstances are my jealous and magic loathing sister and her repugnant pig of a husband to raise you. Either you are to go to your godfather or for some reason Sirius Black is unable to raise you, then you are to be sent to the Diggory's or to the Weasley's, I'd trust Molly and Arthur Weasley with your safety. Now remember baby girl, my precious Harriet, your father and I love you so unbelievably much, we will willingly die protecting you if need be._**

**_All my love your loving mother_**

Harry placed the letter in her lap and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed in both grief and rage, thinking furiously, **'An arranged marriage, for the love of Merlin' **She felt sick with rage and grief as she realised she had no way out of the fucking farce of a marriage. She was no lesbian nor did she have any idea whether she was barren or not, Merlin she really hoped she was not. Regardless of the whole situation, she wanted children of her own, even more so now that she knew she would be the one to become pregnant and carry them and give birth to them.

As for her dying before they could marry, well, that was a definite possibility with Voldemort still at large. She cringed as she realised just how dangerously close Cedric had come to dying and meeting his maker nearly three years ago. Thinking of Cedric made her cringe again, but this time out of sympathy, as she came to another realisation, a truly depressing one at that, Cedric would not be able to continue with the relationship he may or may not have with Cho.

She removed her hands from her face and wiped away the tears from her cheeks and underneath her eyes. She then cast a quick yet strong preserving and anti-damage charms on the letter containing her mother's last words to her, and placed it alongside her father's letter for safekeeping. If there was two letters she wanted to keep and would cherish always, then it was the two containing the last ever written words special for her from her parents.

She reached for the presents and letter she knew to be from Sirius, recognising his handwriting. First, she opened the smallest of the four presents, and discovered a black velvet box big enough to fit a ring. She opened it to reveal her parents wedding bands, which were made of pure white gold. Her mother's band was thinner than her father's own slightly thicker looking band. She studied the rings for a moment longer before closing the lid of the box with a snap and carefully placed it to one side.

She next picked up the second of the presents, knowing the third and fourth was from Sirius personally. She noted she had picked up a rectangular shaped box made of dark polished mahogany wood, large and wide enough to fit a wand inside, wide enough for two to fit in fact. She traced her fingertips over the engraved golden coloured cursive script, which was the names of her parents, along with the dates of their births and deaths.

She lifted the lid and froze at the sight, for their nestled in pure scarlet silk was the wands of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, resting in their final resting place side by side, just as their owners now did. Harry swallowed around a lump in her throat as she gently fingered both wands, hardly believing there lay the wands once belonging to her parents. She felt sadness over the fact that her parents would never be able to use these wands ever again.

She noted the wood of her mother's wand was paler then the wood of her father's wand, whilst the length of her father's wand was a good few inches longer then her mothers. She also noted that the wood of her father's wand was coloured similarly to hers, while the length was a few inches longer, yet her wand was still longer then her mothers. After another glance at the wands, she slowly closed the lid with a snap and placed it with the box that held her parents wedding bands.

Next, she picked up the first of two presents from Sirius and raised a dark brow when she finds an expensive broomstick polishing and grooming service kit. She noted there was a little note attached to the kit and removed it and read- **_The best kit money can buy to go with the newest broomstick in the firebolt series. _**Harry grinned widely, knowing the new broomstick must be at headquarters waiting for her. A new broomstick, it made perfect sense it after all was Sirius who gave her first firebolt when she was thirteen.

Her eyes narrowed and a sharp looking smirk curved her lips as she realised it also made perfect sense that he would choose now to give her the broomstick. An expensive broomstick, especially when he knew she was pissed at him, talk about trying to butter her up, ha, bloody sly old mutt. It was not as if she honestly did not appreciate it, yet it would take hell of a lot more than a fancy and expensive broomstick to save his hind from her wrath for keeping things from her, strict instructions from her parents or not.

Lastly, she noticed the final gift was a large and deep square box the likes of which a dress or fancy coat wound be placed. She undid the big and bright gold bow from around the box, before removing the dark scarlet paper. The box was made of a shiny and smooth black cardboard. She lifted the lid to reveal the clothing that Tonks had mentioned in her letter. She saw that there was a note on top of what appeared to be a teal coloured hoody. It read as-

_Here are your very first items of female clothing, something that Tonks picked up for you, she knowing what to buy for you better than I would. – Sirius_

She placed the note on the bed and lifted up the first item on top, which was a Nike pale teal coloured full zip hoody, which had the logo on the chest and had kangaroo style pockets to sides. Harry knew Nike was a muggle label, and often had Dudley's castoffs in the past when he had grown too fat to fit in them anymore. It was nice having clothing that Dudley's fat and disgusting body had not touched beforehand.

She placed the hoody on the bed and the next item was a white Bamboo Celeste tank top that had ruffled trim accents on the top and bottom, and Harry noted the built-in shelf bra and adjustable spaghetti straps to ensure a comfortable fit and so that she did not need a bra, the tank already severed the same purpose. She loved the tank on sight, and hoped she could buy more like it and in different colours.

The next item was a pair of plain black Mango boot cut denim jeans, Harry already knew that they were going to look great. Lastly, she picked up the final item from the box, which was a pair of black and white floral and butterfly lace trimmed Brazilian briefs. They were gorgeous, the lace felt stunning against her fingertips and the black floral butterfly embroidery pattern went beautifully with the black lace trim.

She smiled as she placed the underwear with the other items, but that smile vanished and melted into a scowl as she realised the letter from Sirius is still in her lap. She reached for her Butterbeer and took another swig, seeming to be quite thirsty, hardly surprising when you considered the Dursley's gave enough for her to survive but nothing more. She placed the bottle back down after one more swig and then opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment before reading-

**_Happy Birthday Harriet_**

**_Yes, you did read correctly I called you Harriet, and I imagine you must have one hell of a scowl on your face. I wager by now you must have read the letters from your parents and fully aware of the situation. I am sorry Harry, I really am and really did want to tell you as did Remus, but we were sworn to secrecy and were not permitted to tell you anything until you turned seventeen and you turned back to your true self. I know you are bloody sick of us telling you that everything is for the best and that we only have your best interest at heart. Trust us Harry, it really was in your best interest this time, protecting you from other pureblood families idiotic and out of date values and beliefs until you were old enough to do it yourself was always in your best interest. You need to realise how serious the situation was until you turned seventeen, for example the older pureblood families such as the Malfoy's would have ate you alive kid and spat your right back out again. Now Harry I presume you have your parent's wedding bands and their wands, along with the locket and family Potter inheritance ring? Your parents had insisted that their wands given to you and you alone, besides only you are able to touch them without getting distracted. When I say distracted, I mean you and anyone who has the Potter blood in their veins can touch the wands and the box they rest. If you do not have even the smallest speck of Potter blood in your veins then you cannot touch the wands and the distraction charm would activate if you tried and your attention directed elsewhere except for the box. I am also going to presume your parents covered the subjects of you spending the first sixteen years as a wizard, and of course your betrothal to Cedric Diggory, Amos's boy. They have no doubt told you of the three clauses that can get you out of the marriage without your parents and the other witnesses that signed the contract losing their magic. Now let me make myself very clear here, neither Remus nor I will hold it against you if you turn out to be a lesbian. Through I honestly cannot see that making much of a difference and making poor Ginny Weasley feel any better about this whole situation and the loss she is undeniably going to suffer once she is made aware. Molly and Arthur and the rest of the Weasley's, along with Hermione are unaware of the situation, we have no idea how we are to breech the subject with any of them. Not like we can just out and say, hey guess what, you know how you thought our Harry was a wizard, well he is not, she is really a witch. Yeah, I bet you can just imagine very vividly just how well that would have gone down. Only those in the know are myself, Remus, Tonks, Albus, Minerva, along with Poppy Pomfrey and finally Amos and Cedric Diggory. Cedric has known since the Triwizard tournament, he would have turned seventeen before it started. Go easy on the lad after all he had to swear to secrecy, meaning it really is not his fault. If anything he is at the same disadvantage as you are, for example, he cannot marry another who is not you. He cannot unless he turns out to be gay or proven he is unable to have any children. Both you and I know that he is far from gay if the glances you have seen him throw in Cho Chang's direction are anything to go by. As for your birthday presents, let us hope you like what Tonks picked out for you to wear. Finally take care until Remus and Tonks come for you in the morning with the Weasley twins and Snape. I am not allowed to come and collect you as everyone else is worried that I will do something to the Dursley's and get myself arrested, which is mostly true. In that case, I will see you at headquarters in the morning._**

**_Sirius_**

Harry put Sirius's letter down before she removed her glasses and rubbed her tiered eyes. She replaced the frames on her face and reached out for what she knew to be her Hogwarts letter, the envelope with its emerald green ink was a dead giveaway. Through up until that year it had never read as and been addressed to Miss Harriet James Potter, a sight that was stranger then she had been expecting. She shook her head wondering whether she would ever get used to that, knowing by that time next year she would be Mrs. Harriet James Potter-Diggory. There was no way she was going to give up her last name, not for Cedric or anyone else, her name was the only thing she could say was truly hers. All anyone could ever say was truly his or hers was his or her name.

She opened the envelope and took out two separate sheets of parchment; the first was her list of required texts and needed equipment, while the second was a letter from Professor McGonagall. The letter reminded her that she still held the title of captaincy for her house team. And much to Harry's horror it mentioned her now requirement of wearing the girls school uniform, yet that was not what sent a shiver of horror down her spine, no that was the news that she was to be moved into the seventh year girls dormitory.

Professor McGonagall insisted it would only be proper to remove her from the boy's dormitory and into the girl, unless of course any of the girls in question expressed any issue with that arrangement. If so they would provide her with a set of rooms of her own considering the girls might not be comfortable sharing a dormitory and shower room with her knowing her as they once had, the situation was unfortunately most unusual to say the least.

Harry cringed and shuddered at the thought of having to share a dormitory and shower room with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Oh sweet Merlin she hoped and prayed one of them would see fit to protest so she could have her own set of rooms. If they did not then she figured she would have to do something on the sly to change the resident Gryffindor gossip queen's minds, no doubt. She had a strong feeling that Hermione would be Head girl that year, which also meant she would have her own set of rooms for the year and would not be there to keep Harry sane from the crap and gossiping antics of Lavender and Parvati.

If anything had the potential to make her want to return to being a wizard quick, sharp again, then it was the prospect of having to share a dormitory and shower room with the resident Gryffindor gossip queens. Hell no, something needed to be done about that and right bloody fast. She would even be willing to get down on her hands and knees and beg at the feet of professor Minerva McGonagall, if she had to, she figured her sanity depended upon it, and that pride meant absolute shit all if her sanity end up all addled in the process. Ha, if they wanted her finally to do Voldie in, could they at least let her hold onto her bloody sanity whilst at it for the love of pissing Merlin.

Subjecting her to the Gryffindor gossip queens in her opinion would be just plain cruel and an unusual form of punishment, and swore silently that either she would end up in Azkaban for multiple murders, or they would end up spending a month in the hospital wing where she had hexed the living hell out of them. Ha, let them gossip and spread rumours after she was through with them if forced to share sleeping and shower space with them.

Stupid gossiping chits, she had never quite forgiven Lavender for talking to Rita Skeeter and giving her all of that false and cruel information about Hermione during the Triwizard tournament in fourth year. The stupid bint had been jealous that Victor Krum, an international Quidditch star had taken an interest in Hermione and not her. Now that Harry was female, was she going to start in on her, all because of whom she so happen to be engaged to? Ha, not bloody likely if she knew what was good for her blonde airhead.

She refolded both sheets of parchment and stuffed them back in the envelope before throwing it to one side with a scowl. Finally, after taking a swig of butterbeer and a large bite out of another chicken leg she picked up the letter and present from the mystery sender. Whom could it possibly be, obviously someone familiar with her, who else would send her a present and letter unless they knew her personally.

First, she opened the present and found what appeared to be another ring box and another slightly bigger box alongside it. She opened the bigger box first and discovered the content was in fact a golden snitch, much to her delight and puzzlement. Who would be sending her a snitch, obviously someone who was aware that she was a seeker? She noted a message engraved in tiny cursive on the round winged ball. It read as, '**For the youngest seeker in a century'**

She raised a brow as she read that, thinking that apparently whoever sent her the present knew her well enough to know that, doubting it to be some creepy and obsessive fan of the boy who lived. But then again perhaps the girl who lived seemed more appropriate now, a thought, which made her smirk wearily. She had a new title, a title the press would no doubt milk to death just as soon as they caught wind of her situation.

She shook her head at the utter madness of it all before she placed the golden winged ball with her other gifts. Last but not least was what she knew to be a ring box, the same size as the boxes that contained the Potter family inheritance ring and her parent's wedding bands. She took a deep breath and opened the box, only to let that single breath out in a rushed exhale turning it into a gasp. She had a very strong feeling that she knew who was responsible for giving her the snitch. It made perfect sense seeing as both she and the other person are seekers and the snitch was the ball they were both very familiar with.

She eyed the ring in the box nervously as she picked up the letter that came with it. She could sense the magic infused within the ring, presuming what she sensed is the same charm mentioned in her mother's letter. She opened the letter and scanned its contents, which read as-

**_Happy Birthday Harriet_**

**_Merlin you must be beyond pissed right about now and I imagine this is not shaping up to be the kind of seventeenth birthday you had in mind I am willing to wager. So tell me Harriet, how drastic is the change, how are you finding it? Oh yeah and you must be ready to hex me as that is the second time I have wrote that down, Harriet (Smirks). And on a much less lighter note I am certain you are now aware of our new circumstances, well new to you, seeing as I have had almost three years to come to terms with the idea of you and I becoming husband and wife. Harry please believe me when I say I wanted to reveal the truth to you so bad ever since I found out. However, you were too young and not ready to know, hell you have only just changed back into a female for Merlin's sake. That is a concept that still boggles the mind Harry, well and truly. I am so used to you being a fellow wizard, now you are a witch for Merlin's sake. That must be doing some serious shit to your head right about now, how are you even coping, seriously? Now Harry unless we find a way out of this contract by the means of the three clauses, I do not want you feeling guilty thinking you are breaking Cho and I up. The truth of that matter, I fancied her like rotten during the Triwizard tournament, but after finding out about our betrothal during the second task I made a point of avoiding anything romantic or sexual with her, and the chances of me falling in love with her greatly lessened. Of course she knows I am betrothed to another, just not who, and she is not best pleased about it, thought I would warn you about that. Oh yeah, and she is aware of the three clauses to our contract, just thought I would mention that to. Speaking of the three clauses, firstly, I assure you I am not gay, wizards do not hold any appeal for me I am for witches all the way. Secondly, as for me being infertile, well, I can also assure you on that matter that I am no such thing. I recently went to ST. Mungos for a check up and was told I have a very high sperm count, which means my ability to have children is in top condition. As for you being infertile, I suggest you find out exactly how fertile you are in your new body. Well, I say new, it is not really, you just do not remember being too young the first time around. Thirdly, as for me dying, well, after the third task and our not so pleasant trip to the graveyard and our run in with a certain sack of snake shit and his death eaters, I have tried to make a point of avoiding that. That is no easy feat when you take into consideration I am a member of the order of the Phoenix. When you demanded I take that cup and get the hell out of there and get help, well, I felt like hell and a coward for leaving you behind, but knew we would have both end up dead if I had not. Now back to the clauses, tell me has your attraction for witches, namely Ginny Weasley crossed over with you when you changed back? If it has, you could use that to get out of the marriage, but then again is Ginny even into witches or you either for that matter? Finally, that ring I sent along with the golden snitch was my grandmother Diggory's engagement ring. I hope you are aware that if you put on that ring you will be activating the contract and making our engagement official. There is a charm placed on the ring, which will trigger the contracts binding nature, unless you or I act upon one or more of those three clauses. If you choose to put it on then please send a reply to me and I will meet you at headquarters tomorrow on your birthday. Oh and one more thing, I was unsure what to get you for your birthday, the engagement ring is not a present, but necessary. In the end after much thought of what to get the former wizard turned witch, who may or may not be your fiancée, I finally decided on something we had in common, hence the golden snitch._**

**_Cedric_**

She placed the letter down near the snitch and eyed the engagement ring nervously that was still in the box. She noted how beautiful it really was, an oval shaped ruby, with smaller white diamonds encircling the ruby, mounted upon a solid white golden band. It was simply perfect, she loved the combination of a ruby and white diamonds. She wagered the ruby was genuine and unaltered by magic. The fact the main and larger stone was a ruby was a very nice touch considering her birthstone was a ruby.

**Composition**

**Solid 18K White Gold**

**Primary Stone**

**Natural Ruby**

**Shape / Cut**

**Oval Cut - 7.06x5.05mm**

**Stone Weight**

**.80 carats**

**Accent Stone**

**Genuine Natural Diamonds**

**Shape / Cut**

**12 round - 1.75-1.7mm each**

**Colour / Clarity**

**ave H / Si1**

**Total Diamond Weight**

**.25 carats all total**

**Ring Face**

**11.7x9.6mm**

**Rise Above Finger**

**6.4mm**

**Band Width**

**3mm tapering to 2.4mm**

She took the ring out of its box and studied it up close as she thought about her options. Firstly she knew she was not a lesbian, and secondly she had no idea whether she could have children or not, but she sincerely hoped she could. She studied the ring even closer knowing that if she put it on and later there was any issues that consisted of the three clauses she knew they could nullify the contract.

Having thought though her options she made her decision and took a deep breath and exhaled just as deeply as she pushed the ring over and down onto her finger, until it come to rest perfectly. She watched as the ring became warm and adjusted to fit her finger and the contract charm activated, officially sealing her engagement to Cedric Diggory. That was a strange yet frightening thought, she was engaged and at only seventeen.

Harry closed her eyes and a sighed a sigh that was the most weary as of yet, in fact it felt like the weight of the world was resting even heavier than before on her shoulders, spinning out of constant control. She opened her eyes before reaching for her almost empty bottle of Butterbeer and took one last swig before putting the empty bottle back in the basket. Briefly, the thought of wanting something stronger crossed her mind before she discarded it.

She reached for her half-eaten chicken leg and spent the next few moments eating as she allowed her mind to wonder. She finished the chicken, and suddenly struck with an idea, that she nearly dropped the now bare bone leg. She smirked deviously as she placed the bone back in the basket, thinking of how she knew what she was planning would be sure to piss off the order. But then again it served them bloody right for keeping things from her and for their hand in the whole fuck up that was her seventeenth birthday so far.

She stood up from the bed and wiped her hands on a napkin Mrs. Weasley had placed in the basket. She then grabbed her wand off the bed where she had left it earlier on and placed a silencing charm on her feet as she walked towards the door of the bedroom. Once there she pointed her wand to the door, knowing that the door creaked and that the sound would end up waking her aunt, who had amazing hearing for a muggle.

She made her way along the upstairs landing, passing by the bathroom followed by the bedroom doors first of her cousin then her aunt and uncle. Once she reached the staircase, she pointed her wand at them and cast another silencing charm, knowing the stairs creaked something awful remembering from the time spent sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs.

Once she reached her old bedroom, 'if you want to call it that' she pointed her wand at the padlock on the door, smirking as she cast an _Alohomora and watched as the padlock made a clicking sound, which seemed loud in the silence of the house. She holds out a palm, allowing the padlock to drop into it after moving it from the door. She grinned smugly as she eyed her wand fondly, oh yeah, she could definitely become accustomed to using her magic whenever she pleased very easily._

She laughed underneath her breath as she opened the door and reached inside for her trunk and Hedwig's cage. She shrinks down the cage until it fits in the palm of her hand before pointing at her trunk and casting Wingardium Leviosa and directed it up the stairs hovering front of her as she walked back up. Once she reached her room she directed the trunk to the end of the bed and with a flick of her wrist, she opened the trunk.

She summoned a piece of parchment and some ink and a quill, deciding to use the emerald green ink for Cedric's letter, ink she only used for certain letters, she would use the normal black ink for Sirius's letter. She was too pissed off at him to use the nice ink on his letter, she could care less how petty that sounded, but so what. The only reason she was bothering to send a letter, his galleons bought her new clothing and her new broomstick and polish kit. She never wanted to seem ungrateful for what she received, no matter how truly pissed off she was.

She needed to get dressed first before she wrote the letters, as she wanted to leave as soon as Hedwig had left. She quickly stripped out of her pyjamas and stuffed them inside of her open trunk, before summoning her new underwear. She grabbed the briefs out of the air, placed her wand on the bedside table, and bent over to step into the briefs before pulling them up. She fingered the lace trim around her waist as she felt the briefs shrinking down slightly to fit her properly.

She examines her appearance in the mirror quickly before grabbing the tank top off the bed and slipping it over her head. She adjusted one of the straps as that to shrinks down a size to fit her. Next, she picked up the black Mango jeans, unbuttoned, and unzipped them before stepping into them and pulling them up over her thighs followed by her hips and then her waist. Just as she finished fastening and zipping them up she can feel the waist shrinking inwards slightly, before the denim shrunk around the hips and tightened around her backside and hips. Finally, the hem of the legs shrunk by a few inches so they were not dragging near her feet.

She turned to face the mirror and blushed as she the jeans hugged and clung to her backside, hips and thighs attractively. She was surprised to notice that whilst she was slim, she was also curvy in all of the right places, there definitely was nothing considered boyish about her figure. She cringed slightly as she noticed just how much the built in support in the tank top enhanced her chest. Oh hell, what sort of reception would she receive for this from Cedric, or yet even Sirius and Remus and the male Weasleys? This was a classical example of how new the whole process of being female was to her for Merlin's sake. She sighs as realised it was just the design of the garment and how it was wore.

She turned from the mirror and pointed to her trainers with her wand, which were at the side of the bed. She watched as the trainers shrunk before walking over to them and placed a cushioning charm on the inside before putting them on and bending over to fasten the laces, deciding not to wear socks with them. She could not be bothered to search for a pair or summon any either, lazy yes, but she could honestly care less.

She then pointed her wand at her presents and shrinks them before levitating the letters to the box the twins had sent in present in. She then levitates the presents over to the open trunk with a wave of her wand and they land gently inside of the trunk. Next, she took Hedwig's cage and put that inside of the trunk as well for safekeeping as Hedwig would not be using it again until Harry next saw her.

She picked up her new hoody off the bed and slipped into it, happy with how it felt and fit her. She left it unzipped and would zip it up before she left. Next, she searched deeply inside of her trunk for a moment until she found what she was looking for, which was a clear see through square case that contained two sets of magical contact lenses. She grinned, as she remembered they had been a sixteenth birthday present from Sirius.

She removed her glasses and placed them inside of a case Sirius had gotten for her to put them in, before she moves back over to the mirror. She carefully placed the first contact in her left eye followed by the second in her right eye. She blinked and the effect on her sight was instant, perfect vision, ah, bless magic she noted happily.

She turned back to her trunk, reached inside for her money pouch and her Gringotts key, and was relieved to discover she has enough money for the Knights bus in order to get to Diagon alley. She hoped that it was not too late to rent a room at The_Leaky Cauldron, until later on in the morning. She would meet Cedric and Sirius there at nine, as she had decided that she would rather be on neutral territory and not at headquarters when Sirius blew a gasket. She scowled as she thought that there was no way in hell she was allowing that sly old mutt to corner her in his childhood home._

Once she had placed her vault key in the pouch, she put the pouch in her hoody pocket before closing the lid of her trunk, and waving her wand and casting a locking charm followed by a shrinking charm. She placed the trunk in her pocket and then walked over to the desk in the corner of her room. She switched on the small old desk lamp, sat down on the chair and placed her wand beside her. Finally, she opened the bottle of emerald green ink, and placed her quill tip inside before putting quill to parchment and started to write.

**_Cedric_**

**Happy Birthday you say, ha what a bloody joke if I ever heard one? You want to know how I am coping; well you asked for it, here goes. I watched as the clock struck midnight, only seconds later have just enough time to cast a silencing charm before I am shrieking like a banshee as I felt agony likes of which disturbingly reminded me of the ****_Cruciatus Curse. My bones felt what I imagine disintegrating, reforming and rearranging would feel like, accompanied by what I imagine the sensation of a Skele_****-****_Gro overdose times a hundred would most likely feel like. Oh yeah, and my skin felt like it was all a flame, as if it was melting very, very slowly. The pain was bad to the point that I passed out and awoke twenty-five minutes later to find not only Hedwig waiting for me, but six other owls also. Oh by the way, I might be wrong, but is your owl male, because I think he or she might have been flirting with Hedwig, if owls even do that hell if I know. Anyhow, you should imagine my not so pleasant surprise when I first saw my new appearance in a full-length mirror I conjured. Okay so here is the load down, you asked how drastic the change is, well here goes. First, I have lost a single inch in height, which may not seem like a lot, but when you are as self conscious of your height as I am, then you bloody better believe it is a lot. Along with the inch height difference, I lost a stone and a half in weight. But let me tell you this, what I lost I sure as hell gained and made up for in the hair, hips, and chest departments, Merlin did I make up for it in the chest department. My backside on the other hand, well, put it this way there is nothing boyish about it. Luckily for me this whole ordeal is not just physical but also mental to, imagine if it had only been physical, honestly the identity crisis and trauma I could have suffered. Did Sirius or my parents even think of the consequences if the transformation had not reversed properly? Now to answer your questions, well, first our engagement is now official. Your grandpa Diggory sure had excellent taste in jewellery, especially when he chose that ring. He really must have loved your grandmother very much to chose such a ring and think her worthy of its beauty. Now as for your question concerning whether my attraction for witches remained, particularly for a certain red haired Ginny Weasley, the answer unfortunately is no. The only thing I now find even remotely attractive about her is the colour of her hair, hell I am still a Potter male or female, and we Potter's love ourselves a redhead. So the answer to where my interests lay is no to liking witches, it died along with my manhood. My idea of attractive would either be you or Fred, George and even Bill Weasley, just as I said it is on a mental scale to. I feel sick with guilt even though it is no fault of my own that Ginny is going to end up hurt. I cannot live a lie and be in a relationship with another witch, even if I was gay, which I am no more then you are, it would do Ginny no favours as she is no more gay then I am. As for me being infertile, I have no idea and let us hope not. I will have to have a talk with Madame Pomfrey and have her give me an l health check. I assure you I want children, even more so now that I know I will get to bond with them on a level that a father cannot. Now as for you and me dying, well, you have already had a brush with your maker, while I have mine on a yearly basis, bloody sad but no less true. We are at war so who honestly knows what will happen in regards to whether we live or we die. As for Cho, well I recommend you fully brace yourself for what I am about to say, as I have no intentions whatsoever of holding back or as the Muggles say sugar coating the truth, must be the newly gained female inner bitch in me. Cho not being happy about our betrothal, to be quite honest I could care less. She may not be able to have you for yourself, but then again nor can Ginny have me now. Do you think she will even think about the other and younger witch who unfortunately has more to lose then she will, after all Ginny and I were dating, while you and Cho on the other hand were not. Her parents did not have her betrothed when she was only three months old, so I recon she does not even have a damn clue about the situation. She only gives a damn about the fact she cannot have you for herself, and not about the complications that have and will occur with being betrothed and not actually getting to choose the person you are to marry. She does not have the number one cause of this war out for her blood. She has not spent the past sixteen years without parents, she grew up with hers who loved her and most likely spoiled her rotten with material possessions and whatever else she asked for. She sure as hell did not spend the last sixteen years of her life apparently under a glamour charm for her own good. She can go out into public and not have to worry about accidentally revealing a cursed scar on her forehead that causes mind-numbing agony. A scar which bleeds when the dark tosser who gave it to her when he tried to murdered her when she was old a year-old from inside of her crib after watching him kill her mother. She does not feel pain in the scar in question when the dark tosser is in a rage or worse yet when he is in a good mood he will send visions of torture rape and murder. He even once back in my sixth year sent me a vision of his snake familiar _****Nagini swallowing a child whole, a child no older then two or maybe three years old. I had to watch and listen to the child screaming in agony and terror as that dirty great snake fed on her. I suspect Cho is in love with you as I was with Ginny before I changed back, well, guess what, I still love her, even if it is no longer sexual or romantic. I could lose her altogether, not that I would honestly blame her if I do. Merlin Cedric, this whole situation is seriously fucked up, like you would not believe. Why the hell will fate not let me ever be normal? I know I sound like I am whining and feeling sorry for myself, but I spent sixteen fucking years thinking I am one thing, only for it to turn out that I am something else entirely. That fucking sucks Cedric, it really does you have no idea. Now take note of this as I am only going to mention this once, I will write a letter to Sirius when I am finished writing this one. I am going to let him know that I will be getting on the Knights bus to The Leaky Cauldron, where I intend to rent a room until after breakfast. There is no way in hell I have any intention of staying around for my relatives to see me like this, they already see me as and think me to be a freak of nature, I am not going to add to that thank you very much. I will leave a note telling them that I am gone and not to expect ever to see me darken their doorstep ever again if I can help it or have any say in the matter. You may think I am being a fool, taking unnecessary risks and putting myself in jeopardy, but to tell you the truth I could honestly care less about what the order think after tonight. If it ain't one thing, they are keeping from me then it is something else, always something fucking else damn it. Besides, it is not like anyone is actually going to recognise me I look decidedly different if you get my full meaning here. I will not wear my glasses, but my magical contacts instead, those frames are just as much a part of the image of the boy who lived as that fucking ugly scar is. Well, I say boy, but really should say the girl who lived. Both you and I know the press will end up throwing a fucking mass picnic when they catch wind of this. You can rest assured that when I check in at the pub I do not plan on giving my real name. As long as no one see that good for nothing cursed scar on my forehead no one will be any of the wiser to exactly who they are in fact dealing with. I want you to meet me at the pub at eight and tell Tom that a Jamie Evans is expecting you for breakfast when you ask for my room number. I want you to inform Tom that we are ready for breakfast and can he deliver it to the room. I figured it would suit us to eat in my room and talk, and oh yeah, we really need to talk alright.**

**Harry**

**_Ps. DO NOT CALL ME BLOODY HARRIET!_**

Harry scanned the through the letter and decided it would do, if he became offended on Cho's behalf then that was just too damn bad. She was by no means going to make any apologies, especially when she meant every word she had wrote. If there was an issue, well, that was tough shit no two ways about it. Harry was not in the mood or in the right mind right then to play all sweet and nice. There would be no ass kissing for this newly reinstated witch thank you very much.

She folded the two sheets of parchment in half, found an envelope, placed the parchment inside and sealed it shut. She had written on both sides of the parchment, she supposed she had ranted quite a bit, but if he was to marry her then the future hubby needed to know what he was letting himself in for before he said I do. She wrote in neat writing the name Cedric Diggory on the front of the envelope before placing it to one side on the desk so there was enough space to start on the letter for Sirius.

Hedwig seeing that a letter was written and sealed in an envelope ready for her to take, let out a hoot and flew over to Harry and held out her leg for her mistress to attach her letter. Harry chuckled warmly and lovingly ruffled her familiar's feathers and cooed gently to her, "Not yet girl, I have one more letter left to write then you can take them." Hedwig hooted again before she flew back over to her perch on the headboard of the bed.

Harry sighed as she suddenly realised she needed to put the emerald green ink away and get her regular none fancy black kind out from her trunk. She also needed more parchment, an envelope and a different quill, not wanting to dip a quill covered in emerald green ink into a pot full of black ink. She removed her trunk from her pocket and placed it on the floor at the side of her desk before taking her wand, pointed it at the trunk, and returned it to its original size, and removed the locking charm.

She opened the lid and looked inside for the black ink, along with more parchment, an envelope and a clean quill. Once she found the items she needed she placed the emerald green ink and the other quill back inside of the trunk. She left the lid open knowing she would need to return the black ink and the quill to the trunk once finished writing the letter. She opened the small bottle of ink, dipped the end of the quill into the inkwell, and put the quill to parchment and began to write.

**_To my secret keeping dogfather (Prick)_**

**_You totally deserved that regardless you sworn to secrecy by my parent's, to be honest I do not give a toss. It is my life and not yours, I should be the one who decides what happens in it and the first to know about anything that concerns me. Luckily, for you the transformation was mental as well as physical, through I have to ask, had anyone actually thought of the consequences if everything had not gone as it should? Shit, knowing my luck I could have most likely end up with a body and identity crisis for Merlin's sake. I am going to be ever so blunt here and do not give a damn if you find this embarrassing, ha, hell all the better I would say. I have lost a stone and a half, yeah that stone and a half which Madame Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley along with Hermione went to pains length to try and get me to gain, what a bloody waste of time and arguments to force me to eat more. I now stand at five foot and four inches, a full inch I have lost right there, an inch I minded very much loosing. However, let me tell you this, what I have lost I gained in the length of my legs, while my hips are now rounded yet slim. My ass, well, what can I say about my ass, it sure as hell is not boyish. As for my chest, it will have Hermione and even Fleur sick with envy; trust me that is no exaggeration. You know speaking of my chest I cannot help but get the impression my chest should not be as full as it is. On the plus side, Quidditch gave me one hell of a stomach, which looks just as flat and toned as ever, except the muscles do not show like they had before. My legs, what was that saying Fred and George used when talking about Angelina, legs up to her ass was it. Yeah that pretty much sums up my legs now, trust me I am not complaining, these legs of mine are what is making up my height now. As for my hair, well, I cannot honestly ever see that sticking up again anytime soon if ever. Thanks for the clothing and underwear, I needed them. I am really glad there was built in support in the tank top as there was no bra in the box, just as well really as I have no bloody clue how to put one on. This whole thing might work out as I do not feel like I am in the wrong body, yet it did not come with all the bloody female know how thank you very much. I am probably the only seventeen-year-old witch or even muggle who does not know how to use a bra, that fucking sucks Sirius! My back is killing me and I have a feeling that it would not hurt, or at least a lot less wearing a bra. I do not know how I know that, hell maybe it is a female thing that all females know regardless that they spent sixteen years thinking they are a bloke damn it! Now as for Cedric Diggory, well, I am now officially engaged and could have not asked for nor hoped for a better engagement ring it is perfect. Were you aware that it belonged to his grandma Diggory? Now it's mine and will be as such until the day I die, unless I am discovered to be infertile or I or Cedric end up dead in this fucking soul draining war. The third and final clause does not apply to either Cedric or myself. Let me be the first to tell you I now find wizards appealing, which in turn means I am no longer a witch lover. I discovered this as I tried to picture Ginny, you know the red haired witch who is supposed to be my girlfriend? Yet I felt nothing, nothing remotely sexual or romantic towards her, except I still find her red hair attractive, but that is all I do find attractive about her now. I still love her, yet I do not feel the need to kiss or shag her nor do I want to marry her and have children with her. Do you wish to know how much of a lesbian I in fact am not, oh, I am going to tell you, do not think I will not do it. Fred and George sent me an issue of play wizard among other items they believe any seventeen year-old wizard should have, namely a large bottle of Ogden's_**** Old ****_Firewhiskey. Oh, and no Sirius before you ask I am not fucking sharing a single damn drop with you, buy your own damn whiskey. Do you wish to know what I felt as I stared at the witch fondling and pulling at her fake breasts and licking her lips and batting her fake eyes lashes at me from the front cover of the magazine? Nothing, I felt absolutely nothing, no lust or arousal, just stone cold nothing. Actually, no, that is not entirely true, I did feel something, try disgust and distaste. No, I thought of Cedric Diggory, and Fred and George and even Bill Weasley. I thought whoa they are a bit of alright and I would not mind shagging them. Huh, too bad Bill is happily engaged to Fleur, or George who is crazy in love with Angie. Fred fancies Hermione and needs to pull his head out of his ass before she finds someone else. Yeah, and she fancies him to, she is just under the impression that he only sees her as nothing more than his little brother's bookworm best friend. As for Cedric Diggory, I would not say no to someone locking me up inside of a hotel room with him alone for a whole week, getting to know him more ways than one. However, marriage, arranged one at that, what the hell? Let me tell you this, when it comes to my children, I will not be subjecting them to what Cedric's parents and mine have done to him and me. In fact, mom said in her letter that dad would not ever admit to wanting such a thing to happen, but I would be doing him a favour if I abolished the tradition of arranged marriage for the future Potter generations. Trust me I am more than happy to comply and abolish the practice in Cedric and my family. Now Sirius, tell me what the hell I am supposed to do about Ginny when she sees me like this? She sent me a bracelet intertwined with leather cords of black, scarlet and gold. She even had our initials engraved into the leather side by side. Where the hell did she even get the money to buy them, I bet she saved up for Merlin knows how long. She even said in her letter that she is wearing the twin, which in turn I did not put mine on, it does not seem right, I have a feeling when she sent that bracelet the meaning behind it was not friendship. Damn it, I feel like shit even though it is not my fault, far from it. I do not want to hurt her she does not deserve that. You knew I would change back, so why the hell did someone who knew not try and discourage me from dating her? Why did you not try and get Cedric to spend more time with me after he found out, at least as my friend seeing as before now I was a fellow wizard to him? I am going to lose Ginny, Sirius, I know it and the thought makes me feel sick, I do not want to lose her. I wish the blow she will receive could be lessened, for example if she would only notice Neville. He has had a crush on her ever since he asked her to be his date to the Yule ball back during the Triwizard tournament. Oh yeah, and I received my Hogwarts letter and a note from professor McGonagall, I am still Captain of the Quidditch team. Speaking of her note, I need to have a talk with her and will even get down on my hands and knees and beg her not to allow what she said in her letter to happen, screw pride, my sanity depends on it. And if Albus Dumbledore and his precious order wants me to finally do Voldie in, then at least have the bloody courtesy to let me accomplish it with my sanity intact, it's the fucking least you can do. Damn it, Professor McGonagall plans to remove me from the boy's dormitory, which I have no issue with and agree with that decision. What I do not agree with is the fact she wants to shove me in the girl's dormitory. She even wants me to share a shower room with the seventh year girls, who consist of Lavender bloody Brown and Parvati Patil. What is worse is the fact I wager Hermione is not going to be in the girl's dormitory this year, and most likely got the status of Head girl. She is not going to be there to keep me sane, nor stop me and hold me back from hexing Lavender, the gossiping airheaded bitch to hell and back again. I never quite forgave her for talking to Skeeter and telling all those lies about Hermione and me. She was jealous all because Krum, an international Quidditch star wanted Hermione instead of her. He saw what I am certain Fred has seen when he looks at Hermione. He saw a beautiful witch and not a bushy haired and bossy bookworm know-it-all. As a wizard Lavender was just an airheaded annoyance to me, who constantly tried to cosy up to me for a date so she could have her fifteen minutes of fame and say she had dated the boy who lived. But now, as a witch, I hate her, and think she is a gossiping airheaded slut, I mean seriously she has practically spread her legs for any wizard who will give her the time of day after both Ron and Seamus turned her down flat at the beginning of sixth year. Sixth year for Lavender is what I am betting was the start of her becoming the resident Gryffindor slut. Professor McGonagall had said in her letter that if Lavender or Parvati see any reason to complain about me being placed with them in the dormitory or sharing a shower room with me, then she said that rooms of my own with be provided for me. I swear to Merlin, if they do not protest, I will sure as hell give them something to protest. I swear I will either be sentenced to Azkaban or Lavender will spend a month in the hospital wing being treated for all kinds of hex and spell damage. Now pay attention to what you read because you will need these details I am about to give to find me later on this morning. I am going to catch the Knights bus to The Leaky Cauldron, where I plan to rent a room until after breakfast. Do not try and stop me as it will not get you anywhere fast with me, especially with how I feel about you, Remus and this whole situation. Besides, I am of age and can legally drink and buy alcohol and do magic, never mind rent a room at a pub without my secret keeping dogfather having to hold my hand in the process. I rented my first room and practically stayed for the entire summer when I was only twelve going on thirteen, so at seventeen I would wager I am even more capable now, more so than ever. Oh and another thing, the reason why you won't find me here, why I won't wait to be collected, well, I am not going to stop around to allow my bastard good for nothing relatives to wake to see me like this. They already view me as I freak they were forced to take into their home, why the hell add fuel to an already raging fire so to speak. Honestly I will be fine, and if it makes you feel any better, not that I honestly wish you to feel as such right now, but if it will get you off my case I promise I will set up wards around my room, multiple wards. I have been training with whom I deem the best since after my fifth year, trust me I am good to go. Cedric will come and see me at eight and have breakfast in my room, as we need to talk. I need to get any awkward questions between Cedric and me out of the way before I see anyone, which includes, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Come at nine thirty and bring Remus and Tonks with you. Tell Tonks I need a bra, could she bring one with her and maybe help me and show me how magically to adjust it to fit until I can buy one of my own. Finally, I have the locket and the Potter family inheritance ring on, the locket is perfect, and I cannot help feel I know the tune that comes out of locket, as if I heard it a long time ago. Oh, by the way thanks for the broom and the clothes, I appreciate it. I cannot wait to try it out the broom, even though I bet you are giving it to me now as a buttering up tactic. You are all too aware and know I am pissed at you right now, nice try you sly old mutt. I will see you, along with Remus and Tonks at The Leakey Cauldron at nine thirty, and remember to ask for the room number of Jamie Evans._**

**_Harry_**

**_Ps DO NOT CALL ME HARRIET!_**

She read through what she had written and nodded satisfied that she had covered what needed to be in the letter. The letter did not even begin to scratch the tip of the proverbial iceberg, they were going to have words whether Sirius or Remus liked it or not. She wanted answers, needed to have them in fact, to understand whomever the fool who had invented that glamour was what they could possibly have been thinking, and whether they had their head examined for brain damage.

She folded the parchment, placed it inside of a nearby envelope, sealing it shut before she wrote Sirius Black, 12 Grimmauld Place on the front of the envelope in the same black ink used to write the letter. She called out to Hedwig as she picked up both letters and said, "Come here girl, I am ready for you now." Hedwig flew over, landed on the edge of the desk, and held out her leg for Harry to tie the letters. She listened as her mistress told her, "I need you to take a letter to Cedric first then to Sirius, and once you have delivered Sirius's letter I want you to stay with Hermione, who is already at headquarters where Sirius is."

Hedwig gave a hoot and an affection nip to Harry's finger then flew out of the open window after the letters were secure. Harry watched her go and let out a sigh of relief as she noted Hedwig had nipped her finger like was custom with them, which meant she had no problem with her mistress instead of master. Harry supposed her now being female might even make Hedwig more comfortable then she was before, who knew.

Harry watched until Hedwig was out of sight before reaching over to close the window for the last time. She then gathered her ink and quill, put them back into her trunk before closing the lid, replaced the locking charm, and shrinking it again, then picked it up and put it back inside of her hoody pocket. She patted her pocket, making double certain it was secure and would not fall out during her journey to The Leaky Cauldron, knowing of how rough the ride on the Knights bus could be.

Lastly, she bent down, lifted the loose floorboard, and checked that she had not left anything behind. Once satisfied that she had not, she cancelled the silencing charm in the room, yet not the one she had placed on her feet, in fact she recast it making it stronger. She then zipped up her hoody, before she took hold of her hair, lifted the hood and tucked all of it inside, and pulled it over her head, leaving a few long strands to hang loosely in front of her.

She finally took one last look around the room before turning and exiting out the door, quietly closing it behind her for the final time. She moved along the landing, whispering the counter charm to the silencing charm she had cast earlier, doing the same with the stairs once she reached the bottom. She let out a sigh, glad step one was completed, step two write note for bastard good for nothing relatives.

She quickly found a muggle pen and paper near the phone in the hallway on the side table, and then took the pen and started to write. The note supposed to be quick and to the point, it had turned into a page long letter of everything she had ever thought or had wanted to say about or to her relatives. What better opportunity than now, she was leaving, planning never to set her eyes on that disgusting and classless snob of a family again?

**_To my piss poor excuse for relatives_**

**_I am leaving now and do not worry I have not left anything behind for either one of you to destroy out of petty spite. I made double sure to check and made certain nothing could be left for me have to come and collect. It will almost seem like I never slept in that room, Dudley can have it back to put all kinds of shit under the sun in their if he wishes. I am now seventeen and in my world considered of age. I can do magic legally wherever and whenever I please, which is a good thing for you three that I will not be around to test some of my favourites on you. I will not be back if I have any say in the matter or can help it. There are some many things, which I have thought about or wanted to say to you all over the years, hmm no better time than the present I suppose. You have gone out your way at every turn to make the years I have spent underneath this roof a living hell, congratulations. Whoever will you get to clean house and cook the meals and slave after you all, perhaps you will have to get your boney finger out of your ass Aunt Petunia or try asking those fat bastards of a husband and son of yours to get off of their fat asses and help for a change. I doubt you would hire a cook, cleaner or gardener, hell no one would ever be able to work to your impossible standards, nor could you truly afford it either. Despite what you may think you and your husband are not high class but in facts snobs with not a single classy bone in either of your bodies. You act and pretend to be something, which not only are you not but also could never accomplish, not truly. Oh, and just so that we are clear, my parents had a hell of a lot more class in their little fingers then the pair of you have or ever will have in your entire bodies._**

**_Your reluctant nephew Harry James Potter_**

She put the pen down and moved the paper closer to the phone so one of her relatives will easily enough find it. She then turned towards the front door, not once looking back as she opened it and stepped out of it. She looked around after closing the door as quietly as possible behind of her and noted the street was still dark, it was after all only half past two in the morning.

As she walked away from number four Private Drive for the final time, she is unaware that her aunt heard the front door open and close. She stood looking out of the corner of the curtain of the window of her and Vernon's bedroom. She watched as her nephew walked away into the night, knowing somehow that he was not just going for a very early morning stroll. No, she knew he was finally going for good and good riddance to freaks she thinks sourly. If only she knew just how enraged she and Vernon would be when they found their nephew's letter of colourful home truths later on that morning.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday ****_Films._**

**_Harriet Potter: What it is like to be a witch_**

**_Confrontations & Makeup Lessons_**

Harry removed the silencing charm from her feet after leaving Private Drive, and listened to the sound of her feet on the tarmac as she walked along for the next ten minutes not once slowing down. As soon as she reached the end of the street, she continued for another five minutes before reaching a very familiar looking park. She stopped and lifted the hem of her hoody and reached into the back pocket of her jeans, where she had placed her wand. She lifted her arm with her wand held out, as if flagging down a taxi, and moments later, there is a flash followed by a loud bang, revealing a familiar purple triple Decker bus. It screeched to a halt and stopped inches from the pavement, which Harry stood.

Harry smiled slightly as she took in the sight of the purple triple Decker bus, thinking of how this was a part of the world she rightfully belonged. She beamed as she caught the sight of Stan Shunpike and watched as he visibly faltered and blushed brightly. He stuttered out nervously, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning Miss."

Harry inwardly smirked as she realised for once her looks are what is interesting about her, instead of her famed scar, which was rather quite entertaining and a sure ego boost. Apparently, she was not too hard on the eyes of the typical heterosexual wizard, especially if good ole Stan's reaction was anything to judge. She realised she could have quite a bit of fun here if she played the situation very carefully, very carefully as she did not want to embarrass Stan too much or mentally scar him.

Stan was shocked beyond reason, having not met a witch as beautiful or with such a perfect smile as this little Miss had. Seeing how shocked he was Harry decided to start with a little harmless fun, held out her hand, and said, "Pleased to meet you Stan, I am Jamie Evans." This only made Stan blush all the brighter and harder as he shook her offered hand clumsily with nerves. Beautiful witches never smiled or willing offered to shake his hand and tell him their name.

Whilst Stan was shaking her hand, Harry inwardly was marvelling at the effect she was having on the wizard in front of her. Sure, she noted some people could consider her somewhat attractive when she looked in the mirror earlier, but the way Stan was reacting to her anyone would honestly think she was the most beautiful Witch he had ever seen.

She cleared her throat as she noticed Stan had been holding her hand perhaps a tad too long to consider normal. Stan blushed again, and quickly removed his hand from hers when he caught onto the fact he had held onto her hand for too long. He felt such an idiot and the stunning witch was most probably regretting offering her hand to him. When he looked down and he saw her beautiful engagement ring, he felt knowing disappointment. Of course, the beautiful little Miss was taken, seriously how could she honestly not be looking like that?

Harry smiled at him in gentle indulgent amusement as she thinks, **'Poor Stan, I wonder how mean this must make me?' **She asked him gently, "Now Stan, do you think you could perhaps do me a favour, I need to get to The Leaky Cauldron as soon as possible, it is so late after all and I hope Tom will be willing to provide me with a room. I could also use a bed to get my head down until we arrive if that is not too much trouble."

Stan quickly stood to one side and gestured with his hand for her to step aboard the bus. She reached into her hoody pocket, took out her money pouch, and counted the correct amount, before she replaced the pouch back inside of her hoody. She stepped onto the bus and handed the galleons over to Stan. Stan called out to the bus driver, "The Leaky Cauldron, take it away, Ern." The doors closed and with a bang and a flash, the Knights bus vanished out of sight.

Harry quickly grabbed onto the nearby rail before following Stan down the bus to the first available empty bed. Stan gestured to the bed, pulled out a ticket from the ticket device in his hand, and handed it over to Harry, who accepted the thicket. She sat down on the bed as Stan moved back down the bus to the front, giving her one last quick glance.

She is glad to be sitting and not standing with the rough motion of the bus, very glad. She leaned back and swung her legs up onto the bed, and laid back, and laid her head on the pillow as she tried to relax, which is no easy feat with how the bus is moving as if on the rails of a roller coaster. No matter how often she wondered how they do not hit other cars on the road, she never figures it out.

It hardly seemed like five minutes since she closed her eyes, but sure enough, she can feel the bus stopping and has to grab a hold of the headboard unless end up thrown from the bed and onto the floor as the bus lurched to a rough stop. She sat up, and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood as she sees Stan eye her and walked down the bus and said to him as she passed, "Thanks for the ride, Stan." Stan stuttered as the doors swung open, "You're welcome Miss, see you again." Harry waved over her shoulder as the doors closed again and the Knights bus vanished with another flash and bang.

She shook her head in disbelief as she walked towards the entrance of the pub. She could hardly wait until he found out exactly who was responsible for turning him into a stuttering and blushing mess with just a smile and shaking his hand. Poor Stan, she hoped he does not react badly when he finds out the truth, and she knows he will at some point, yeah, him and the rest of the wizarding world. She grimaced at the thought, knowing it will be total chaos in spades.

Harry stepped inside of the pub and noticed how deserted it was, which was hardly surprising when you considered it was well after two in the morning. Tom looked up when he heard someone enter and his eyebrows practically disappeared up into his baldhead. "Not safe Miss for you to not be at home at this late hour, what brings you here?" he asked her from his place behind the bar.

Harry smirked slightly, thinking if only Tom knew exactly whom he was talking to right then. Harry replied, "I am aware, all too aware actually." She added, "If you have a room available then I could use a bed until after breakfast. Considering the late hour I am willing to pay double for the room and for breakfast to be delivered to the room at eight sharp." She hoped he agreed because she knew she could not go back to the Dursley's, in fact she would rather walk the streets until morning then go back there in a billion and one years.

Tom nodded and moved from behind the bar and made his way over to the door and relocked it again. He then walked back over to the bar and went behind it as he replied, "Of course Miss, you are lucky to be able to get a room as I am fully booked bar two rooms, which one was due to a last minute cancellation." Harry nodded and asked as she walked up to the bar, "How much?" Tom replied, "Four galleons and six sickles Miss, normally I would be six, but because it is so late I am willing to cut the price by two galleons."

Harry reached into the pocket of her hoody, and took out her money pouch, counted out the correct amount and placed it down on the bar counter with her right hand, which caused Tom's eyes to narrow as he spotted the ring on her index finger. He recognised the same ring once having encircled the same finger of a young James Potter, who would come with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin when they were in their teens and stopped by for a bite to eat during visits to Diagon Alley in the summer.

Harry froze as she noticed where Tom narrowed eyed gaze currently rested. She cleared her throat nervously, and took out her wand and cast a silencing charm. She then asked, "Tom, please excuse the need for the silencing charm, but it is necessary I am afraid. I was wondering might I ask a huge favour of you." Tom's eyes narrowed more as he asked, "Like what, Miss?"

Harry licked her lips nervously as she replied, "What I am about to reveal must not under any circumstances leave this pub or between you and I regardless of the charm. For what I am about to reveal will seem unbelievable and crazy, but believe me when I say it is true and you must not tell anyone who I am nor that I am here."

Tom asked, "Why and what do you mean?" Harry replied, "Because if this gets out before I am ready for it to, then the press would have a field day, particularly Rita bloody Skeeter. I am an all time favourite victim and gossip fodder for that nosy and vindictive bitch." Harry can practically feel her teeth set on edge as she thinks of what that bitch will write about her when it gets out about her situation, perhaps she needed a not so little reminder about Hermione and the information Hermione has on her. There was nothing quite the likes of a good dose of blackmail to make things run more smoothly, Harry inwardly smirked at the thought.

Tom frowned and said, "You talk Miss as if you were the boy who lived, as if you were as popular as he. Why would Rita Skeeter be after gossip about you, no offence Miss?" Harry shook her head and smirked as she replied, "Oh no, none taken." She added, "Look at me Tom, look very, very closely, particularly at my eyes, if the family inheritance ring on my finger is not enough to tell you exactly who I am, why Skeeter would be after even the smallest speck of dirt she can scrape up on me."

Tom did as told and looked very carefully at Harry's eyes, taking in the bright emerald green eyes, framed stunningly by very long and dark feather-like lashes. He suddenly gasped as it mentally clicked, knowing only two people with eyes of such a vibrant shade of emerald green. One was dead, being Lily Potter, nee Evans, while the other was the boy who lived, Harry Potter.

He refused to contemplate that this witch could be that same person, for ruddy Merlin's sake Harry Potter, last he checked was very much a wizard. Nevertheless, how on earth could she have the Potter family inheritance ring, only someone carrying the blood and being the actual true heir could wear the ring without terribly and painfully hexed in the process of putting it on?

Harry sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes, as she complained half-heartedly, "Oh Tom, really are you honestly going to make me show it to you? You know how I prefer to keep it hidden or else I would risk being stared at and bloody mobbed and people gaping at me." She inwardly sighed wondering why he could not have made this easier so she did not have to flash that bloody scar.

Tom shook his head and paled as Harry reached up and lowered the hood of her hoody, before lifting her left hand to her forehead and removed her hair to one side and revealed what Tom had been dreading. There it was the infamous lightning bolt scar as clear as day. He choked out in awed disbelief, "Harry Potter, but how?" Tom was stunned, how could this possibly be Harry Potter, regardless of the infamous scar attesting to such.

Harry replied, "I cannot tell you much, only that this is not temporary or the end result of a Potions accident or other magical means gone wrong. This is the true me, at least appearance wise anyhow, my personality is as it was except for a few female traits, obviously being female now, well, that understandably tends to happen."

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she added, "Can you honestly imagine what the wizarding world is going to say and how they will react when they eventually learn that their bloody precious saviour, the boy who lived in reality is really the girl who lived, and has been all along?" She could not help but feel bitter, nor hide this fact from the barkeeper, not that at this point she wanted to. Hell, she figured that at least someone in the wizarding world should be aware exactly how bitter the precious fucking saviour felt.

Tom's eyes widened as he saw her eyes flash with what resembled emerald green fire and the undeniable sound of the cold bitterness in her voice. Tom realised with dawning understanding that she resented her fame and the attention that came with the fame in question. He honestly had not realised until then how the attention he knew she hated could make her as bitter as it had. However, seeing the reality of just how bitter she in fact was, made him understand. He made a mental note in the future to try and help her avoid as much unwanted attention as possible, at least when on his premises.

She added coldly, not being able to stop herself from talking, desperately needing to vent to someone, a sympathetic ear. She has a feeling she can trust the barkeeper she had no idea why it was just a feeling, one which she trusted. "I spent sixteen years as a boy, totally in the dark over the fact I was not a wizard but a witch instead. I found out at the stroke of midnight just how much of a wizard I am not, due to a very painful process that changed me back to my true form." She added, "Now I am of age I guess it was time to change back."

Tom had a knowing look as he said, "I wager you were disguised to protect you from the other pureblood families, who would have taken an advantage of a female heir. And now that your inheritance is yours no one can rightfully contest that." He added at her shocked expression, "Ah, I see that I am correct." Oh, he had not wanted to be, he really had not, yet all of the facts, which she had provided, pointed to it and nothing else.

He continued, "The Potters are not the first nor will they be the last pureblood family to have their heir be born a witch. Unlike your parents, who I suspect only had the disguise last until you come of legal age, some families, particularly the dark ones make it so that the heir never changes back, never knowing who they truly are." He shook his head, feeling rather uneasy at the thought.

Harry asked, "How do you know this?" Tom replied as he fetched a room key for her, "Because it has happened every now and then for centuries upon centuries, Miss Potter." Harry took the key he offers to her and said, "Tom I need to register under the name Jamie Evans, and that is the name Cedric Diggory will give at eight this morning. I am expecting him for breakfast, so could you please have breakfast delivered to my room as soon as he arrives?"

She continued after pausing briefly, "And at nine thirty Sirius Black, along with Remus Lupin and Tonks will accompany him, and will also use the name I have given." She concluded after another brief pause and said, "Do not allow them access to my room before nine thirty I give my permission to stop them, Sirius and Remus more so then Tonks. If she somehow ends up at my room before the time stated that will not really matter, just the other two is an issue."

Tom nodded and replied, "Very well Miss Potter, I shall take care of that for you. Now to bed with you Miss, it has gone three in the morning, almost four." It is as he says this that Harry noticed Tom is in his pyjamas. She replied, "Yes thank you, I am aware it is late, if the fact it is dark outside did not clue me in, then the fact you are clearly dressed for bed did."

She asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why are you still a wake Tom, I figured the pub would have closed by now?" Tom replied, "Ah, I got up to use the bathroom when I heard the Knights bus arrive and looked out my bedroom window and saw you heading for the pub. Regardless of the hour I could not turn away a young witch at this hour and figured it being as late as it is you would not be after a drink."

Harry nodded gratefully as Tom led her out of the bar area and up the stairs where all of the rooms were located. They walked for a minute before stopping in front of a door with big brass number 20 on it. Tom wished her a good night and continued on to his own bed. Harry placed the key in the lock, turned it to the right, before pushing the brass handle downwards, and then forwards.

She entered the room and closed the door behind her and immediately used the key to lock the door and left it in the lock. She then cast four different locking charms one after the other. She used her wand to create two different wards around the door, which would set an alarm off only she could hear if anyone came to the door and knocked. She meant what she wrote in her letters to Cedric and Sirius, she would put up wards, and she had done just that.

She then went over to the bed and removed her trunk from her hoody pocket, before she reversed both the locking and shrinking charms after placing it on the ground at the foot of the bed. She placed her wand on the bed and removed her trainers, followed by her hoody and tank top and lastly her jeans, leaving her knickers on. She then leaned over, opened the lid of her trunk, and reached inside for the pyjamas she had magically adjusted to fit properly. Once she located them, she quickly slipped into them before closing the lid of her trunk after she placed the clothing she had wore inside.

She grabbed her wand before she pulled down the covers on the bed and climbed in and pulled the covers over her after settling in a comfortable position. She made sure to place her wand underneath her pillow for safekeeping and easy and quick access should she need it in a hurry if the occasion to defend her arose. Within moments of getting comfortable and settling, she closed her eyes and was soon out for the count.

It hardly seemed like she has slept long when the wards alerted her to the fact that someone was at the door and knocking. For a moment she forgot where she was and what had happened, but sighed as she felt her breasts digging into the mattress as she realised she was laying on her front. She sat up when she heard another knock and the alarm only got louder and more persistent in its tone.

She muttered irritably as she glanced down at her chest before she moved the covers a side and grabbed her wand from underneath the pillow, "So much for not being real." She noted that the sun was shining through a crack in the curtains as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her feet on the floorboards before standing and practically stumbling over to the door.

She quickly disarmed the wards, reversed the locking charms, and turned the key unlocking the door. She opened the door only a crack and peaked out with her wand pointed at whoever was standing on the other side. She gazed at the person on the other side and gritted her teeth when they start to complain. "Great, just great, you not only have everyone worried out of their minds, regardless of your letters to me and Sirius, you make me wait while you answer the door and have me at damn wand point" Cedric Diggory hissed irritably.

Harry narrowed her eyes dangerously and remarked sourly, "Do not test my patients Diggory, especially as I still have my wand pointed at you and have no issue or any such qualms of treating you to a hex or three for my troubles." Harry stopped talking as she noticed the scowl had melted away, and replaced with a look of awed disbelief as he listened to the sound of her voice, her feminine voice.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the door open all the way to allow him to enter. It was then he saw all of her and stuttered out in awed disbelief, "Harry?" Harry snorted and quipped sarcastically, "No Diggory, its Rita bloody effing Skeeter, who the hell do you think it is?" That moment Tom chose to come down the landing pushing a trolley with their breakfast on it.

He explained at Harry's questioning glance as he reached the door, and Cedric was still busy staring at her in shock, "I decided to deliver it myself, not wanting the maids to bother you Miss Potter." Harry smiled at him and said, "Thank you Tom, I appreciate it." Tom nodded and replied, "Not at all Miss Potter, I am happy to be of service."

He started to unload the trolleys contents onto a nearby table big enough for two or three people. Once finished he wheeled the trolley back towards the door, whilst shaking his head when Harry offered him a tip. He eyed Cedric then Harry before he chuckled and said to Cedric, "Ah, shock ain't it Mr. Diggory?" Harry snorted and said sourly, "Oh please Tom, he damn well knew about this before even I did."

Tom visibly winced and replied, "In that case I shall leave you to it." With that, he wheeled the trolley back down the landing, having decided that he was not getting involved and did not envy the young wizard, seeing as that the young witch looked ready to hex him badly. He wondered if he would come out of the room in one piece and would the other expected guest either for that matter.

Harry turned on her heel, leaving Cedric to enter and close the door behind him. He inwardly cringed as he realised he was not about to have a quite or civilized conversation or breakfast with his fiancée. He had spotted his grandmothers engagement ring on her finger, or he supposed it was her ring now. He noted how it looked perfect encircling her long and feminine finger as if it belonged there.

He eyed her as he slowly followed her as she made her way over to her trunk and said, "I am going to go and change in the bathroom back into the clothes I wore last night. You can go on ahead to the table, I do not mind if you start breakfast without me." Cedric nodded and made his way over to table and sat down as Harry closed her trunk, before she made her way to the bathroom with her clothing her in her arms.

Five minutes late she left the bathroom and made her way back over to her trunk and placed a cleaning charm on her pyjamas so they did not make the inside of her trunk stink. After closing the lid and recasting the locking charm, she made her way over to the table to join Cedric. She immediately noticed that he had not started breakfast yet and had waited for her to join him.

Cedric watched in stunned silence as she walked over to where he sat, and keenly noticed how stunning she was, and could not help but take in the sight of her from head to toe. He needed to take in her new assets, assets he knew would eventually be his to explore to his heart's content, and oh, he was definitely going to become very acquainted with that hot little body of hers if he had any say in the matter.

First, he took in her long dark raven hair that reached a few inches passed her breasts and a little way from reaching her waist. Oh and those breasts, wow, they were bigger than he expected with her having a slim build, which the tank top she wore enhanced amazingly. Yes she was slim, but sweet Merlin did she have great hips and an incredible ass, which the form fitting black jeans highlighted beautifully. Then there was those legs, wow, those legs seemed like they went on forever, legs up to ass was an adequate description. Then of course the cut of the jeans only made them seem longer then they were, making it seem like they went on for miles.

He appreciated how petite she was, yet at the same time curvy in all of the right places. He could just imagine how stunning her breasts, backside, hips and her legs would look whilst she was in the nude. He inwardly moaned at the thought of the delightful sight she would surely make. He would have had his thoughts proven correct if he had seen her when she had been changing in the bathroom.

He could not help but grin as she took a seat opposite him and shot him a dark glower, but the grin vanished as he took in her features. They looked like a much softer and more delicate feminine version of her male features. He realised with startling clarity that this was Harry Potter, just softer and very beautiful. Those eyes, that hair colour and pale flawless skin screamed Harry Potter no doubt, like nothing else beside her infamous scar could.

He asked, "So is the one defining feature of the girl who lived still intact?" She sighed knowing exactly what he was asking as she picked up a glass of pumpkin juice. She pushed her hair to one side with her free hand, the hand with her engagement ring on it, and revealed the infamous scar. Cedric nodded and said, "Ah sorry, guess you were not that lucky when you changed back." Harry snorted as she moved her hair back in place and said, "I am never lucky, my reputation for a danger magnet speaks for itself." Cedric also snorted, knowing unfortunately she was not joking nor exaggerating as that really was how it is.

He picked up his mug and reached out for the coffee pot, noting how Tom must have realised it was too early to send up tea and that they would need something stronger, caffeine for example. He watched as she picked up her fork and knife and started to dig into the bacon, sausage, and fried eggs, with tomatoes, beans, mushrooms and hash browns. Tom had even provided fried bread and black pudding he noted happily, wondering when the last time he had a breakfast like this was.

Cedric picked up his own fork and knife and smirked as he said, "Two galleons says your apatite is not as big as it was before the change." Harry stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth and returned his smirk. She replied, "I wonder what I will spend my two galleons on?" She grinned and added, "Do keep my money safe Diggory." Cedric laughed as he lifted his fork up to his mouth.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Harry sighed and asked, "So have you seen Ginny around headquarters?" Cedric took a bite of fried bread, and sighed as he chewed before swallowing, and thought of how to word is reply. As he finished swallowing he said, "Yeah, I have seen her, she's all excited for your arrival at headquarters today." He wondered how and when he was going to tell her what else he knew and had overheard where Ginny was concerned, he figured it could wait until after she had finished eating.

They continued to eat in silence until they had finished and Harry placed her knife and fork down on her empty plate. She leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach with both hands as she let out a happy sigh. She was full, a feeling she had never experienced whilst living at the Dursleys. The last time she remembered eating so much was at the leaving feast at Hogwarts back in June. She knew now that she no longer lived at the Dursley's her food intake would never be limited like that again.

Cedric eyed Harry's plate and his eyes widened as he let out a low whistle as she looked over at him with a smug smirk curling her corners of her full lips. She chuckled as she took the provided napkin and wiped her mouth and hands clean before throwing it down onto her plate. She drawled in reply, "Apparently I have a fierce apatite, but that most likely has something to do with the fact in the last forty eight hours I have only ate two slices of bread with two thin slices of cheese. There is the food basket Molly Weasley sent, which I had a Butterbeer and a small quarter of pie and two chicken legs. Oh yeah, and I had a small piece of chocolate from my birthday present from Angie."

Cedric eyed Harry in disbelief as he asked, "And which of the food did your relatives give you?" Harry replied, "The bread and cheese, which my aunt very begrudgingly gave to me. Trust me that family begrudged me everything they ever gave to me over the last sixteen years, and I do mean everything." Cedric shook his head in disgust before reaching into the pocket of his jeans and taking out his money pouch. He counted out the two galleons and placed them down on the table in front of her. "Your two galleon my lady" he drawled playfully."

He smirked as he placed the pouch back in his pocket and added, "Might I suggest buying yourself an ice cream cone out of that money, you need the sugar to keep your energy up. You are going to need all of the energy you can get, especially today. Plus gaining a pound or two would not harm you either, not that I think there is anything wrong with how you look." Harry smirked and replied, "Right back at you Diggory."

This caused him to smirk as he suddenly remembered a comment from Harry's letter to Sirius, where she had said you would have not minded being locked up for a week inside of a hotel room with him, getting to know him in more ways than one. He would be more than happy to arrange that, yet knew he needed to wait a little while so they could become comfortable with each other. Finally, there was the fact of the matter of whether she was the no sex before marriage type of witch.

He took a deep breath as he realised he needed to inform her of Ginny and what he had found out and accidently overheard. He said, "Harry, there is something which I feel you need to be made aware of concerning Ginny." He went on at her nod, "You need to know this before you see her as I do not want you to see her next and be caught off guard, as the last thing you need or want is to be is caught off guard in the way you will be if left unaware."

Harry frowned as she asked him, "What do you know that I do not?" Cedric looked noticeably uncomfortable as he replied, "She is still under the impression that you are male, and that when she next sees you she plans to corner you at the first chance she gets. She is sixteen and believes she is ready to lose her virginity to you. She plans to ask you about taking your relationship to the next level, in other words you and her having sex for the first time."

Cedric watched as the colour drained from her face as she asked him, "And how do you know this exactly?" He replied, "I overheard her and Hermione talking about it when I was passing the room they were in, they must have forgotten to close the door or put up a Silencing charm. They definitely had no idea that I was nearby and they were not being nearly as discreet as they should have been, especially with Ginny's parents and most of her brother's underneath the same roof. I am honestly surprised Hermione did not think to put up any charms or at least close and lock the door."

Harry shook her head and said, "Before last night and I changed back, I would have not said no if she had been a hundred percent certain she was ready for us to take that step." She looked uncomfortable and grimaced as she added, "But now it does not hold even the smallest shred of appeal, and this is going to hurt Ginny, which I honestly loath the thought of doing to her of all people."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and asked, "Did Sirius show you the letter I sent to him?" Cedric replied, "Yeah, he did, along with Remus and Tonks." Harry nodded and said, "I meant every single last word I wrote."Cedric sighed and said, "I noticed you mentioned that you wished they had made me spend more time with you even as friends. You even wished they had discouraged you from dating Ginny, which I suppose is understandable."

Harry replied, "Well yeah, think about it, if I had gotten to know you on a basis of friendship before I found out I was betrothed to marry you, then it would have not been so much of a shock nor would I feel as pissed off as I currently do. I know nothing much about you, which is hardly ideal to base a marriage on, arranged or not." She paused before adding, "As for Ginny, if I had even the smallest of inklings that anything that has happened and will happen was even a remote possibility I would have avoided falling for her."

She paused to take a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "I would have avoided falling for her pretty much like how you were able to with Cho. I know you could have easily fallen in love with her as I did with Ginny. So you can at least understand even a little bit about where I am coming from here." She sighed hoping that he can, it would make their conversation and situation run much more smoothly.

Cedric nodded and replied, "Yeah, I can understand where you are coming from, but the difference here is that even though I tried to avoid it she still fell in love with me, while I unfortunately for her only love her as a friend and a former crush." He continued as he pointed to her engagement ring, "You want to know something truly tactless and heartbreaking about your ring, and yes it is your ring Harry?"

He paused before adding, "When my father gave me my grandma Diggory's engagement ring, guess who else was in the room with me, take a wild guess?" Harry made a choking sound and yelped, "No! Please, please tell me that she was not there in the room." Cedric raised a brow, which was the only answer she needed as she raised a hand to her mouth, which by pure coincidence happened to be the one she wore her engagement ring, the ring in question.

She moaned as she asked, "Please say he in the very least had enough tact to actually keep the damn lid of the box closed?" Cedric snorted and told her, "Oh Harry, this is Amos Diggory we are talking about here, the very same wizard who made a point of bragging about how I beat you at Quidditch in front of the Weasleys and Hermione Granger." He snorted again and added, "He does not care that I would not have caught the snitch if there had not been dementors out on the pitch. He I am afraid has an annoying habit of blocking out the parts he does not want to hear or know."

He continued after a brief pause and shared knowing glance with her. "He lifted the lid of the box and revealed my grandma Diggory's engagement ring in front of Cho. He then went on to say, isn't it beautiful my dear, my Cedric's betrothed is one very lucky witch." Harry's jaw dropped and her eyes practically bugged as she commented in a tone of pure incredulous horror, "Holy fucking Merlin, your father is an honest to Merlin tactless imbecile. I am sorry if you find that offensive, but Cedric regardless of whether his heart is in the right place or not, he is a bumbling fool with zero tact. What he did to Cho was beyond cruel and tasteless, no matter how unwittingly so."

She stood up from the her seat at the table and began to pace as she ranted, "Oh my god, he good as rubbed it in her face the fact that you are to marry another that will never ever be her. That such a beautiful ring will never ever be hers will never encircle her finger. Oh I do not honestly doubt somebody else will have the honour of seeing their ring encircling her finger, but Cedric unfortunately for her it will not be this beauty." She lifted her left hand as she ceased speaking, and allowed Cedric to eye the ring encircling her ring finger, putting extra emphasis on the point she was making.

Cedric honestly wished that he could find the energy and the will to make even a token protest on behalf of his father, but he could not. The truth of the matter was as much as he loves his father he had to face facts, what she had just said was completely true no two ways about it. She had hit the nail right on the proverbial head when describing his father, her future father in-law.

He watched as all colour suddenly drained from his fiancées beautiful face, hardly believing it was possible for her to become even paler then she already was. He asked in worry, "Are you okay, what happened?" Harry held up her left hand once more and replied, "I feel sick, having just realised I am wearing an engagement ring, a ring which Ginny is no doubt going to see, and we have not even officially broken up yet." She added, "She is most likely at headquarters right now totally in the dark and planning how to breech the subject of us making love to each other for the first time."

Cedric felt his eyes widen in alarm, realising the whole process was going to turn ugly, very ugly, most likely as ugly as the situation waiting to happen when Cho found out about Harry and saw her wearing the same engagement ring that his father had unwittingly taunted her over and made her cry. He just hoped there was no cat fight between his fiancée and his friend, hell he even hoped Ginny did not get in on a piece of the action, through it would be understandable if she did.

He stood from his chair around the table and walked over to Harry as he noticed the tears that filled her eyes. He took her into his arms and held her as she silently cried tears of guilt, anger and pure frustration at the completely unfortunate situation. He realised his wife to be was not one of those witches who sobbed loud and dramatic tears, but silent and subdued tears.

He placed a gentle and comforting kiss to her hair-covered head, neither out of sexual need nor anything romantic, just to offer comfort as needed. Through he could not help but note how incredibly soft her hair felt, or how she felt incredible pressed flushed up against his front as she clung to the front of his shirt with clenched fists. She felt soft, yet he could feel curves and toned muscle pressed up against him.

After another minute or so, she pulled back, blushed brightly, and rubbed her eyes with her hands. She said in a choked voice, "Sorry about that, for blubbering all over you like an idiot and getting the front of your shirt all wet and wrinkled." Cedric smiled sympathetically and replied, "Don't be I can perfectly understand that you have had quite a birthday so far, so I figured after all you have been through and learnt since midnight that you are entitled to a mini meltdown."

Just as Harry was about to reply there came a knock on the door. She cleared her throat and quickly grabbed her wand and made her way over to the door. She placed her free hand on the door handle and opened it quickly, pointing her wand at the three standing on the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes at the lingering silence as the other three took in the sight of her for the first time post glamour, and drawled, "When you are quite finished gaping at me I may consider letting you in."

That did it that snapped them out of their stunned stupors. Sirius exclaimed, "Harriet what the hell were you thinking just taking off like that, even if you did sent a letter beforehand?" Remus added, "You had us all worried sick that was completely irresponsible of you." Before they could say more, a seething Harriet Potter, who still has her wand raised, pointed it at two of her three guests.

First, she casted a Silencio on both wizards, followed by giving Sirius a gaudy poodle like perm in Slytherin colours, while she made his moustache also in Slytherin colours and grow down to near his feet, in a poodle perm. And for extra measures just because she was feeling particularly vindictive she added a big and ugly neon pink bow on top of his head, along with several smaller ones all scattered randomly in his now poodle like beard. His eyebrows were Slytherin green and silver, curly and bushy, sticking up on end.

Remus on the otherhand was now sporting a tall Mohawk, that was neon purple and yellow coloured. His moustache was now orange and grown to the point of being a long beard, separated into sections, plaited and the ends curled, and green and lavender ribbons placed randomly in it. His eyebrows were also orange and curly, and very, very bushy and stuck up on end.

That was not all, oh no not by a long shot; in fact, she had also changed their clothing they were wearing, making certain that they were as humiliating and revealing as possible. For example, Sirius was now dressed in a terrible shade of pink lewd rubber strapless mini dress with black fishnet stockings and suspenders. He now had tall platform strappy sandals in the same colour as the dress. Lastly, he had a huge pink and orange feather boa around his neck and shoulders.

Remus was dressed in what appeared to be a neon orange boob tube made of very shinny PVC with matching hot pants. He also had black fishnets with suspenders and shoes like Sirius, only in orange. To finish a truly ugly shade of pink feather boa wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Both looked beyond positively offensive to the eye of any sane witch or wizard.

Harry finally lowered her wand, and looked positively smug with satisfaction at her humiliating handy work. Tonks exclaimed in shock, "Oh Merlin that is truly offensive!" and doubled over hopelessly with laughter. Cedric yelped and covered his eyes as he exclaimed, "Aahh my eyes!" before he threw back his head and roared loudly with laughter and stumbled over to the table and braced his hands on it to remain standing.

What made Harry smirk in vindictive glee was when the pair stumbled in the too high platforms and had to grab hold of the other to prevent themselves from falling back with legs over head. It was even sweeter still when they got a good look at each other and let out silent screams of horror. Good, she was satisfied with their reactions, and felt very much like screaming to for many different reasons.

Sirius and Remus looked positively livid as they turned to face Harry and stumbled into the room with Tonks bringing up the rear, and managed to close the door shut behind her. Harry waved her wand and conjured a mirror large, wide and long enough for the two to see her rather creative and much deserving handy work if she did say so herself. She was glad of how livid they looked, well that was just peachy fucking keen as far as she was corned, and she too was livid so it was about time they got to experience a taste of what she was feeling.

Sirius made to make a step towards his goddaughter, steam practically coming out of his ears at that point. Harry shook her head and pointed her wand, and commented coldly, "I really would not if I were you, as if you had not noticed yet I still have my wand pointed right at you. Oh and I do not think I have quite gotten my point across just yet, believe me I can get a sight more creative and vindictive. I just need the correct incentive, oh please dogfather dearest do make my birthday complete and provide me that oh so needed incentive."

Sirius stopped mid-step as he realised that his goddaughter was not kidding around and truly did mean business. By now Tonks and Cedric had ceased all laughter and were wiping away their tears of mirth as they to realised there was no longer anything amusing about the current situation, oh no, it had turned well and truly ugly, very, very ugly and fast.

Tonks slowly lowered the bag she had been carrying to the floor before she straightened up to her full height. She said, "Okay can we please try and talk this through like the reasonable and rational adults that we all are?" Harry replied, not once removing her gaze from her godfather, "If you want that Tonks, you better make those two sit down and listen to what I have to say without interrupting me, because by Merlin I think I have more than damn well earned the right."

Tonks nodded and replied, "Of course Harry, you do prefer Harry, right?" Harry snorted and replied, "Oh don't I just, and now more than anything understand why you hate it when we call you by your first name." Tonks smirked knowingly before saying, "I think it was Sirius calling you Harriet, besides them getting in your face that sparked your reaction." Harry smirked and nodded as Tonks added, "Those two imbeciles do not understand that it's not at all wise to piss off a witch, especially if she has had the kind of night I imagine you have just had."

Sirius and Remus would have spluttered in outrage if it were not for the silencing charm hindering them from doing so. Tonks turned to face the two idiots she had come with and told them, "You two are going to sit down and behave yourselves until Harry is showered and redressed." She added" Then you two are still going to stay quiet and allow her to have her say, and if that say includes insults hurled at you, then you bet your idiotic male asses you will sit and take it. And if you do not, I will make what Harry has done to you seem like Childs play, oh and believe me it will hurt."

She paused once more before she concluded as she took in the red and horrified faces of her husband and her cousin, "Am I making myself clear here?" Sirius and Remus nod rapidly knowing she was not messing about, that as an auror she knew an awful lot of nasty spells and hexes. There was a lingering silence as Tonks nodded firmly before walking over to Harry and told her, "Go and collect your toiletries from you trunk and whatever else you need. I have a clean set of clothing and shoes for you in my bag."

Harry did as told and then allowed Tonks to lead her over to her bag before she led her to the bathroom and closed the door shut firmly behind her. Once inside of the bathroom Tonks turned to Harry and asked, "Do you need any help washing your hair, seeing as you're not used to taking care of so much hair?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think that might be best for the first time, like you said there is so much of it and I had been unprepared for that."

Tonks nodded before she moved over to the shower and switched it on. It was a muggle shower as some of the rooms had muggle showers, bathtubs, or the wizarding equivalent, all depending on whether Tom had muggle or magical guests renting the room. Tonks adjusted the water, while Harry conjured a case to place her contact lenses. The shower was ready by the time she removed her contacts and placed her wand on the side of the sink.

Harry came forward; leaned over the shower towards the showerhead and let the water wet her hair, while Tonks went over to the bag and opened it looking inside for some shampoo, which was a purple substance with a creamy texture, which was inside of lilac coloured frosted glass jar. Tonks made her way back over to Harry and unscrewed the lid off the jar, and placed her fingers inside, scooping up some of the purple substance and placing the jar to one side and then rubbing her hands together.

She then leaned forwards to toward Harry and ran her shampoo-covered fingers through the long and wet stands of hair until she had created decent soapy lava. She guided Harry's head down towards the showerhead, allowing the hot water to rinse her hair clear of all soapsuds. It took a total of twenty minutes due to how long and thick it was, Tonks marvelled at it, especially seeing how short Harry's hair had been as a male.

Once the soap was all out Tonks said, "Strip down and get in the shower and finish off getting washed, and call me back when you are ready for me to come back in. I am going to go try and calm those two idiots outside down some more." Just as she turned on heel to leave, Harry called out to her, "Will you grab my glasses for me as I forgot to pick them up out of my trunk before." Tonks nodded and asked before she left, "Any locking charms I should be aware of?" Harry nodded and told her, "Just a regular locking charm for the time being, I plan on using more complex and more than one when I return to Hogwarts."

Tonks nodded and opened the door and exited before closing it behind her. As soon as she left, Harry stripped out of her clothes and placed them on top of the closed toilet seat. She then walked back over to the shower, stepped inside, and submerged herself under the hot spray of the still running water. She let out a low sigh of relief at how heavenly it felt against her skin, and soothed the slight dull throbbing sensation she had felt slowly building up behind of her temples ever since she opened the door to Sirius and Remus.

Meanwhile out in the lounge and bedroom area Tonks walks over to Harry's trunk and could clearly sense the magic around it. She cast a spell to cancel the locking charm, and whilst she was doing that, Sirius, Remus and Cedric sat around the table. Cedric could not look either older wizard in the eye without sniggering, which only caused Sirius and Remus to scowl more darkly than ever.

Cedric was amazed Harry really had gone and done one hell of a number on them, she had got them good and proper. What she had accomplished was truly offensive not only to look at, but also to be on the receiving end of. Tonks smirked over at her husband and cousin, clearly being able to see how Cedric was clearly having a difficult time of not laughing himself sick.

She grabbed the glass case just as Harry called out for her. She noticed the other three look up and heard Cedric say, "Whoa, the sound of that voice that really caught me off guard when I first heard it. And yeah she had her wand pointed at me, threatening to hex me." Sirius and Remus smirked, while Tonks snorted. Indeed, Harry was not one to be messed about with, especially now with how pissed off she was at Sirius and Remus, perhaps a little at Cedric to.

She left the bedroom behind her, made her way back to the bathroom, and knocked waiting for Harry to tell her to come in. Tonks opened and then closed the door behind after she entered. She sees Harry sat on the closed toilet seat, and her clothing is resting in a pile at her feet. She looked all flushed and there are water drops on her flawless pale skin from the shower. There was a soft and fluffy white towel wrapped around her front and another wrapped around her head.

Tonks watched as Harry squinted at her and Tonks knew the other witch needed her glasses. She opened the box, took out the glasses, before she handed them over to Harry, who accepted them with a nod of thanks before slipping them on her face to rest on the bridge of her nose. She grimaced and commented, "No offence, but those glasses do absolutely nothing for you, you need less harsh and much softer style of frames."

Harry sighed as she replied, "None taken, I was wearing them when I changed back and saw immediately that they are not very flattering to my softer features, which is one of the reasons I changed into my contact lenses. But magical or not they are still contacts and I slept in them last night."

Tonks winced and commented, "Ah, your right magical or not you still should not sleep in them. They may provide better vision and the colours seem brighter and clearer, but as you said, at the end of the day they are contact lenses and the longest you should ever really wear them is no more than twelve hours as long as you do not end up sleeping in them."

Harry removed the towel from her head as she stood up from her perch on the close toilet seat and Tonks could honestly not help but stare as she did. Harry noticed and raised a brow as Tonks took in her figure, that the towel wrapped tightly around her and ending mid-thigh did absolutely nothing to hide her figure. It moulded tightly to her figure, placing extra emphasis on her chest, hips, backside and her legs.

Tonks murmured, "Sorry, but sweet Merlin you look incredible." She added, "Have you had any male attention yet?" Tonks knew she had the moment she saw the wicked and shit-eating smirk spread across Harry's face. Tonks asked excitedly, "Who and when?"

Harry's smirk widened as she replied, "This morning when I got the Knights bus and I saw it arrive and Stan appeared, I could not help nor stop the beaming teeth showing smile as I thought that finally I am going home, this bus is a part of my world, my true world."

Tonks smiled and nodded as Harry continued, "Anyhow, it was by chance that I smiled when Stan looked over at me, and I guess the sight of me and my smile took him back, he blushed so brightly and started to stutter like a crazy man. When I gave him the name Jamie Evans and shook his hand, he blushed even brighter and harder, even more so as he shook my hand, but he held on for a bit too long. It was kind of amusing, yet flattering and a real nice change to be noticed for how I look and not because of that fucking ugly scar on my forehead."

She added, "It was a rather nice boost to my ego, I cannot deny it nor will I for that matter." She concluded around a laugh, "I cannot wait until he finds out who I am, who he had been dealing with." Tonks also laughed at that and said, "Oh poor Stan, but I bet you made his morning. I can also understand why you preferred that attention over the kind you usually get because of your scar."

She smiled as she watched Harry run the towel through her hair and raised a brow as she took note of the other witches chest. She commented, "You were not half wrong when you mentioned in your letter that you got the impression that thought your chest was bigger then you figured your figure allowed, perhaps a b cup, but you are clearly bigger than that."

Harry removed the towel from her head and asked, "Speaking of my chest is there a way to measure what size I am?" Tonks replied, "We will take you to Madame Malkins and she will measure your chest, waist and hips." She paused before adding, "Once we have your new measurements we are going shopping in muggle London. Before returning to headquarters tonight at six thirty, so we have got all day for a bit of first time girl time and retail therapy."

She concluded, "We have an appointment at Malkins to have you measured at eleven thirty. First, we need to get you dressed and ready for the day, then you are going to have it out with Sirius and Remus. Speaking of Remus there is something he and I need to tell you."

Harry raised a brow and asked, "Like what, that you and Remus are married?" Tonks raised a brow of surprise, while Harry lifted her own left hand, and pointed to her own ring. "You have got a wedding and engagement ring which I noticed when you took my hand and led me in here." Tonks flushed and said, "We are so sorry Harry, but Albus believed you needed to stay at your relatives until the blood wards could be strengthened around the house, plus it was for security reasons."

Harry asked coldly, "Were you aware that in both of my parent's letters that they said I was not under any circumstances to be sent to and raised by my aunt? My father went as far to say he thought the family was disgusting and would haunt whoever sent me there until their dying day. My mother on the otherhand referred to her own sister as jealous and magic loathing, while she described my uncle as a repugnant pig."

Tonks choked before asking, "Do you think Albus is aware?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah I do, everything Albus Dumbledore believes is for the greater good is done. We are like fucking chess pieces on his personal chessboard." Tonks looked stunned at hearing Harry say such things and with such a tone that she was. She had no idea that was the sort of opinion the younger witch held in regards to the Headmaster.

Harry shook her head as she added, "I am not so sure if I truly believe in Albus Dumbledore's motives in this war anymore, its bring Voldemort down at all costs. I do not feel like a person anymore, but a weapon for Albus Dumbledore to wield at his own convenience and how he sees fit." She finally concluded, "I am aware of the steps that need to be taken to kill Voldemort, and just as soon as I have graduated and married I plan on going out into the world to find the missing pieces required to take him down permanently once and for all."

Tonks frowned and asked, "What pieces Harry?" Harry replied, "Pieces of Voldemort's soul, which he split seven times. Find a dark arts book, a really dark and nasty one, and look up the term H_orcrux." _Tonks asked, "Horcrux?" Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, during sixth year professor Dumbledore showed me memories of his of Voldemort when he was still known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. You can make an anagram out of his name, which translates into I am Lord Voldemort."

Harry concluded, "I am going to continue to get my education and train with the order and you, train my new body and learn more spells and even how to fight using different styles of combat in case I lose my wand on the battle field. And once I have done that I am going to marry Cedric, followed by going on a Horcrux hunt for long as it takes to find every last single piece of Voldemort's disgusting black soul."

Tonks looked stunned, but snapped out of it when she saw Harry shiver with the cold. She cleared her throat and said, "Okay let's get you dressed you must be freezing." She walked over to her bag and said, "I have brought with me the clothing and underwear, including the bra I mentioned in my letter."

She reached into the bag and pulled out a black denim jacket that had a matching mini skirt, along with a deep purple tank top and white satin bra and knickers, a matching set. Lastly, she removed a pair of deep purple ballet flats made out of painted leather. Harry eyes the underwear and asks, "How are we going to adjust the bra and knickers to fit me, along with everything else she brought with you?"

Tonks replied, "You are going to put on the bikini briefs first and the skirt, which I will wait on the other side of the door whilst you do that. Then I am going to come in and magically shrink or enlarge what needs to be. I am going to help you put on your first bra and we will magically adjust it." Harry nods and picks up the bikini briefs as Tonks left the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She pulled them up and tied the stain ribbons at the side of her hips to keep them in place. They were pretty and appeared to be only a size too big, nothing magic could not fix. She then picked up the denim mini skirt and unzipped it at the side before she stepped into it and pulled it up over her thighs and left it to rest on her hips. It needed to be a size smaller she noted as she zipped it up.

She places the towel against her front and calls out to Tonks, "You can come back in now." Tonks entered a second later, and instantly noticed how the skirt reached just a little below mid-thigh. She took out her wand as she asked, "How much adjustment do you think they need?" Harry replied, "Both the underwear and the skirt seem to be a size too big."

Tonks nodded and muttered Reducio while pointing her wand first at the underwear after Harry lifted the skirt enough, then the skirt as well. Tonks told her, "They were bought in muggle London and are a size twelve, so you must need a size ten." She picked up the bra and said, "Okay, this is a size 32 B, let's try it and I will adjust it once on."

Harry nodded and turned her back to Tonks and removed the towel and let it drop to the floor at her feet. She accepted the bra and asked, "Do I just place my arms in the straps and pull it up before shoving my breasts into the cups?" Tonks nodded and replied, "Yeah, that's right and once you have done that I will show you how to fasten it up before showing you a useful little trick."

Harry Put her arms into the thin satin straps, pulled it towards her chest, and adjusted her breasts inside of the cups until they were covered. She frowned as she asked, "Is that Normal?" Tonks said, "Turn around and let me see." Harry turned keeping the bra in place with her hands, and Tonks took one look and instantly knew the problem. She noticed not all Harry's breast fit inside of the cup, or at least what part of it should have.

"I think the bra size needs to be a 34 instead of 32, as for the cup size, it could do with going up to a C instead of a B." She adds, "Turn around and face the mirror and let me fasten the hooks, watch as I do it." Harry did and watched in the mirrors reflection as Tonks fastened the hooks with familiar ease and a well-practiced hand after years of wearing a bra herself. Harry nodded figured she understood how that part worked at least.

Harry turned back around to face Tonks, who nodded and pointed her wand and with a flick of her wrist and muttered Engorgio, she cast an enlargement charm. Harry could feel the bra and cups increasing in size, until the material covered what was supposed to be. She adjusted the cups with her hands and was pleased to note how much more comfortable it felt and how much better with proper support, she could already feel some of the pressure had left her back. Tonks nodded again and said, "Yeah, that's more like. 34C, but we will double check at both, Madame Malkins and when we are in muggle London."

She retrieved the tank top from where she left it and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and placed it over her head and placed her arms in the armholes then pulled it down. It came to rest just an inch or so above her navel, so you could see a little hint of her stomach. Tonks noticed how it was a little baggie around the shoulders and needed slightly enlarging in the chest area and said, "Yeah, definitely a size ten Harry." She muttered Reducio and the shoulders shrink, then an Engorgio on the chest area increased slightly with a flick of her wand.

She then picked up and handed Harry the skirts matching denim jacket, and Harry took it and slipped into it. She took in the four golden coloured round popper buttons on the front of the jacket, while the cuffs had two each. Tonks pointed her wand again muttered Reducio and shrunk the jacket down to the size of the other clothes.

She then reached down, picked up the shoes off the floor and placed them in front of Harry. Harry stepped into them and took a few steps and frowned slightly and said, "I think they need shrinking a size or two, Tonks." Tonks pointed her wand and shrunk the shoes and nodded as Harry comfortably took a few steps and smiled as she said, "That did it." Tonks also nodded and said, "They were a size eight, which makes you a size seven and a half, seeing I only shrunk them a size and half, but do not worry; we will get it checked out when we reach muggle London."

Tonks finally stood back further enough to take in the finished result of the full outfit and shoes. She let out a low whistle as she took in the flat and toned stomach, the hourglass figure, curves in all of the right places, namely her hips. Her legs made Tonks feel slightly envious at how slim, toned and now never endingly long they are. Luck did not begin to cover having those legs, which looked beyond amazing in that skirt. The skirt in question that rested and cradled her hips stunningly. The bra on the other hand did its job amazingly, making her breasts look fabulous. Harry had amazing breasts, big as someone who wore size twelve clothing, yet she wore a size ten.

Tonks asked her to turn around so she could see the full effect and let another low whistle and smirked knowingly as she noted how the jacket reached her waist, whilst hugging her figure perfectly. The skirt as she had noted before clung perfectly to her rounded hips and small and pert backside. Yes, Harry was stunning, she would surely be beating wizards and even a few witches off with a big stick looking as she did.

Harry turned back around and smirked as she commented playfully, "Will I pass?" Tonks laughed as she replied, "Pass, ha, you more than pass, you are smokin hot Harry. I can see you are going to be very popular and attract a lot of wizards and even a few witches' attentions with that body and your stunning face, your hair and eyes with those killer eyelashes."

She added excitedly, "All we need to do now is dry your hair and put it in a high ponytail and put on a little makeup and you will be good to go." Harry rolled her eyes as she asks playfully, "Why do I get the sudden impression that I have just officially become your own personal Barbie doll?" Tonks grinned widely and replied cheerfully, "Oh yeah, you can count on it, and the best part is I will even work and get you to walk like a pro in high heels by the time of your wedding day. You my dear will walk down that aisle in heels, you mark my words."

Harry rolled her eyes again as she chuckled and asked, "How come I have never seen you show this kind of interest in Fleur or even Ginny and Hermione?" Tonks returned the chuckle and replied, "I would never ever dream of telling a half Veela how to dress and do her makeup. As for Ginny, well, with a mother like Molly Weasley she is very restricted, and I wager Ginny will not have full rein to do as she pleases until she moves out from under the same roof as her mother. "

She paused before adding around a smirk, "Finally, Hermione, I do not know whether you have noticed, but she is more for books and homework and going to the library then shopping and makeup. However, hey if you are willing to help, then I suppose we could make move on her and see what we can do. In the very least she could refuse, but then again does she not have her eye on Fred Weasley?" Harry nodded and replied, "True, which might be enough of an incentive to make her play along."

Tonks rubbed her hands together and pointed her wand at Harry, first casting a charm that let loose hot air that dried and made Harry's hair feel all warm. Then she used a detangling charm to rid of any knots and tangles from her hair so it would be easier to brush and put in a ponytail. She made a mental note to teach Harry the correct words and wand movements for the charms so she could use them. What witch never needed to use those charms that had long hair?

Tonks went over to her bag and removed a big and black brush, along with a purple coloured scrunchie, before telling Harry to sit down on the closed toilet lid, and started to work the brush through the long strands of hair. She marvelled at how long and thick it is and beautifully soft and glossy it was. The kind of hair you love to run your fingers through that you spent all day brushing until it shone. She then took the scrunchie and used the brush to pull the strands of hair up into a high ponytail at the back of Harry's head before brushing the tail until it was pin-straight and soft.

Tonks placed the brush back in the bag and quickly arranged Harry's bangs over her scar, knowing the younger witch loathed having it on show for all to see, not that she could honestly blame her or would ever hold it against her. Besides, they did not need anyone in the wizarding world who was not close to or trusted by Harry seeing the scar with Harry looking as she did. They wanted to keep it to themselves for as long as possible, even though they knew that could not last long as the world would soon start asking where their boy saviour had gone.

Tonks next told Harry to remove her glasses, while she retrieved blusher, mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss from her bag. Tonks grinned and said, "Now for the best part in my opinion." She added as she walked back over to the toilet where Harry sat waiting, "Oh and Harry word of advice only use magic on your hair if you are in a hurry or as a last resort. Do not worry, it will not damage your hair, say for example make it fall out, it is just not as great as doing it the muggle way on a regular basis."

Harry nodded and replied, "Ok I guess no magic on my hair unless I am in a hurry or as a last resort. However, I can use that detangling charm, I mean seriously with hair as long as mine imagine how tangled it will get when I get out of the shower, you saw for yourself."

Tonks smirked and answered, "How about a compromise, you only uses the detangling charm if you have a date or if you have somewhere important or posh to be. A part from that you are to use a brush and hairdryer, or just let it dry naturally, it will not kill you Harry. Plus Muggles have made a shampoo that does half of the job when it comes to detangling they call it conditioner that is used after shampooing." Harry rolled her eyes and waved Tonks off.

Tonks went back over to the bag to grab her makeup bag. "I forgot to grab the brush for the blusher," she explained to Harry who nodded. Tonks came back over and opened the lid on a nude coloured powder based blush, and dipped it into the powder and explained to Harry, "Okay, now Harry, this goes on the apples of your cheeks."

She purses her lips, making her cheekbones stand out more, which Harry repeated the action. Tonks smoothed the brush against the cheekbone in a upwards motion and commented, "This Harry is how you apply blusher without looking like a muggle clown in the process or like you have a nasty case of sunburn." She added, "The way to tell if you are wearing too much or the tone is wrong for your skin tone and type, it will stand out terribly, unlike the subtle glow and colour to your cheeks it is supposed to provide."

Harry nodded taking in the information as Tonks moved onto her other cheekbone and continued to give Harry tips. "Eye shadow and foundation should only be worn mainly during the evening or if you have some kind of blemishes or dark shadows underneath your eyes you wish to cover, in that case you should use a concealer, make sure to get it as close as possible to your own skin tone."

She went on, "Same principle goes for lipstick when it comes to more dark and dramatic makeup." She paused to make sure Harry's cheekbones looked the same and that one did not look darker or lighter than its twin did. She continued, "Primer should be applied before any other makeup, it helps the makeup to last longer. Some fill in lines and pores to give makeup a smoother appearance, some are used on oily skin, even have colour correcting properties to tone down your skin if you have redness or sallow looking skin. There are even primers for the whole face, for the eyes, and for the lips."

She nodded once satisfied with the blusher and continued talking. "Powder or liquid foundation after a primer has been applied can give a little more of a smooth and flawless appearance. The trick is to make sure you cover your whole forehead, face and down to your neck and collar bone, but remember to use it very sparingly and lightly, especially on your neck and collar bone."

She concluded, "The trick to balancing out your look is to make certain you never have dark and dramatic eye makeup and painted lips at the same time, not unless you are going for a gothic look. If you have smoky eye makeup then use nude coloured lipstick or just a pale or clear gloss. For a less dramatic eye makeup you can use a darker and more dramatic coloured lipstick."

Harry looked a little overwhelmed and Tonks chuckled clearly seeing this and said reassuringly, "Relax Harry, we have plenty of time to teach you all that you need to know, and does not have to be all today and at once, you will have years to learn and perfect a style and technique that suits you." Harry nodded looking relieved at hearing this, as she realised being a female was more complicated then she first thought.

She watched as Tonks closed the lid on the blusher and placed it back in her bag with the brush. She then picked up the eyeliner off the side of the sink where she had left it. She told Harry to look up slightly as she removed the lid. It is a mid-black colour, which she carefully draws a thin line across the water line underneath the eye. She carefully smudges it to add to the effect and make Harry's green eyes stand out, before repeating the same process on her other eye.

She replaced the lid on the pencil and threw it back into the bag before taking out a pure midnight black coloured mascara. Tonks instructed Harry, "Now at first this can be alarming and you might be worried about being poked in the eye, but I Promise if you try not to blink and not make any sudden movements we will be just fine."

Naturally, Harry looked dubious, but sat still as Tonks unscrewed the wand applicator and pulled it out of the thick tube, which is when Harry noted the brush applicator was very thick and just as wide. She stayed still as best as she could as Tonks used one hand on Harry's chin to keep her head still, while the other held the wand applicator. She moved the brush back and forth through Harry's already long and thick lashes, which the mascara only made look twice as thick and long and really made her eyes pop stunningly. She repeated the same process with the other eye until she was completely satisfied.

Tonks looked satisfied as she pushed the applicator back into the tube and twisted it shut and threw it back in her bag. Finally, she took a tube of lip-gloss from where she had left it on the side of the sink. It was a pale and shiny pearl pink colour, which Tonks knew would look amazing on Harrys full looking lips.

She unscrewed and pulled the applicator out of the tube and pumped it in and out of the tube once before placing one hand back on Harry's chain and the other smoothed the tipped applicator first over the bottom lip followed by her top lip. Tonks happily noted how the colour and shine really made Harry's lower lip look attractively plump giving her the perfect pout.

She looked satisfied as she replaced the applicator back in the tube and twisted it shut. She then took a step back from Harry and placed the tube back in her bag. She commented, "All done, it's amazing what a little makeup applied just right can accomplish." She concluded, "You can go and take a look in the mirror now."

Harry stood up, walked over to the sink, and looked into the mirror above the sink. What she found staring back at her after putting her glasses back on amazed her. The eye makeup really made her green eyes seem larger and brighter, looking almost luminous. While the blusher enhanced her cheekbones stunningly and the lip-gloss plumped up her lips and made them shiny, which she loved. She loved what she saw and wonder what complete makeup would look like and not just the bare minimal amount she wore right then.

With one last glance at her reflection, she picked up her contract lenses case from the side of the sink before she turned to face Tonks and smiled. She said, "Thanks, I need all the help and advice I can get at this point, and you will have to show me how to apply a softer and more subtle look for when I am at Hogwarts." Tonks nodded and replied, "Of course I will show you at some point how to apply makeup suitable to where during a school day."

Harry suddenly growled irritably as she asked, "Shall we go and face the firing squad, my very own personal firing squad?" Tonks laughed as she asked, "Do you plan on actually changing them back when we return to the lounge?" Harry let out a bark like laugh and proclaimed vehemently, "Hell no, not a chance, they are going to stay like that and silenced until I have had my own say. Without the silencing charm I would not get a word in edge ways, they will dominate the entire conversation with their self righteous bullshit about how I am so irresponsible."

Tonks cringed and inwardly growled at her husband and cousin, having warned them to tread very carefully, that they were dealing with a completely different breed of Harry Potter. Did they listen, hell no? The fact Harry silenced them and now looked the way they did attest to as much.

Tonks could not help but honestly admire what Harry had done, and knew James Potter would have been beyond proud and imagined he would have gotten a kick out of it. She knew if her husband and cousin were not the ones on the receiving end they too would have loved it and been proud of her. Harry was without a doubt the daughter and goddaughter of two Marauders.

Harry collected her clothing off the floor and took her wand from the side of the sink, before aiming a cleaning charm at them. She folded each item quickly and draped over her arm, before she followed Tonks out of the bathroom. She knew the time had come to face Sirius and Remus and she was not looking forward to it, but knew she could no longer avoid it. She hoped they did not test her patients anymore than they already had, otherwise a silencing and colour charm and some transfiguration would be the very least of their problems.

When she entered the other room Cedric made a startled choking sound in the back of his throat, while Tonks Smirked knowingly, the man was practically drooling over himself at the sight of Harry. Sirius and Remus had noticed this as well and smirked knowingly at Cedric, who flushed and refused to meet their gaze. He supposed this was their form of pay back for him laughing at them earlier.

Harry walked into the bedroom area and placed her things inside of the trunk and picked up her hoody from earlier on, making sure to bend in a certain way unless flash everyone what was underneath, her skirt was a little on the short side. It was not so bad with Cedric seeing it, he would see it all at some point, but Sirius and Remus were a different matter altogether. She did not want them seeing her newly reinstated assets anymore than she figured they wanted to see them.

She took her money pouch out of the pocket of the hoody and placed it in the pocket of her new denim jacket. She then placed the hoody along with her clothing from earlier on and her trainers in her trunk after aiming a quick Scourgify at them, so they did not end up making her trunk stink. She shut the lid after grabbing some chocolate, then cast Colloportus, a locking charm on the trunk, before straightening up to her full height.

She walked back into the sitting area and handed first Cedric a piece of the chocolate and then to Tonks, placing the last piece in her own mouth. She sucked on the chocolate and muttered, "I do not share my chocolate, particularly a birthday present with those who keep things from me. I definitely do not share when they shoot their gobs off at me, telling me how irresponsible I am, regardless that I sent a letter beforehand. You do not take into consideration I well could have just gone ahead and left without informing you as to where I was going, and assure you that I am pissed enough to have done just that."

She paused before adding, "Cedric I can forgive, due to the fact he has good looks going for him, he also somewhat redeemed himself when he slipped me an important piece of information about Ginny." She added smirking slightly, "Besides I wager when I marry him and I survive this war, if I survive it, then we will have the rest of our lives to argue and hold grudges against one and other for some offence or other." Cedric snorted and nodded knowingly, knowing it was all too true, it would happen most likely as she just described, he knew it.

They watched as Harry scowled as she reached up to adjust her glasses when they slipped down the bridge of her nose. No matter that, she had cast a Reducio they still bloody well slipped down her nose. If one thing could prove this was in fact Harry Potter, besides her eyes and the scar on her forehead, it was the familiar round framed glasses. The scowl was familiar to, especially to those whom been on the receiving end of it.

Harry grumbled to Tonks, "Seriously I need to see a magical optician, these are still too big for my face, and that's even after the Reducio I cast on them earlier." Cedric removed his wand from his jean pocket, pointed his wand at Harry's face and muttered, "Reducio" they shrunk down enough to fit. He said, "They will have to do until you can replace them with new ones."

She nodded her thanks before she said, "Alright, let's get this out in the open shall we, because those letters did not even begin to scratch the surface of the proverbial iceberg." Cedric went to stand so she could have his seat when she paused, but she waved him off and said, "Stay where you are, I would sooner stand, pacing helps me to think. Plus if I have to sit at that table with those two right now, I will either hex them worse than they already are right now, or I will kick the crap out their ankles and shins from underneath the table."

Cedric winced and settled back in the chair, while Sirius and Remus looked caught between being livid and resigned to how the proceedings were going to go, whether they liked it or not. Tonks had warned them that female Harry would not react how male Harry had. Sirius and Remus had not listened and had wondered just how different could she be, this was Harry? Apparently, a lot different they were unfortunately just finding out.

Harry started to pace as she began and said, "Let us start with the fact that this is my life, regardless of the fact that old goat of a Headmaster seems to think that my life is forfeit as long as it is for the greater good. He pulls my strings like a fucking puppet, while the rest of you are like chess pieces on his very life-like chessboard."

She paused to gather her thoughts, choosing words to make the most impact, as she wanted them to. She added, "I am not going to win this war for any of you, nor the order or Albus Dumbledore, especially not for him. Not even for this ungrateful and fickle world, who sooner turn on me, yet are kissing my ass moments later."

She shook her head as she added, "I am winning this war for me, for my children and for the next generation of witches and wizards. I want them to grow up in a world that is not being terrorized by that psychopath and his sack of snake shit eaters. I promise you this is not their world to claim their time is fast running out."

She paused as she eyed them each in turn before saying, "If it is the last thing I am ever going to do, as I have already informed Tonks, I am going train this new body and get in the best of shape. I am going to return this world to its people, to the innocent, those worth saving. Show the people it is alright to fight back for what they believe in, fight for their world, for their children's future."

She paused again, knowing what she said next will shock them, but they need to hear it. She commented, "I honestly would not be surprised if Albus Dumbledore plans to sends me to my death, like an animal to the slaughter." Tonks gasped and said, "That is harsh, Harry." Harry growled in reply, "No, it really is not, it is not fucking harsh enough, not even damn close." It really was not harsh enough and she could honestly not express that enough.

Harry started to pace again as she ranted, "That man only gives a damn about ending this war, but I feel that after enduring two wars and in the middle of his third, that he has lost sight of the difference between his version of the greater good and what is truly for the greater good." She shook her head as she asked, "Where does his version and the actual true greater good begin and end?"

She closed her eyes and said, "As for professor Snape, how long do you think it will be before his luck finally runs out and he loose his life after being caught spying? I am by no means a fan of his, or he mine, but I have to wonder where the professor begins and where the death eater spy ends?" She paused for a moment before saying, "I do not have to like him in order to respect him and think him a hero. It takes a hero to risk his life for a course every day, and yet what does he ask for or get back in return, I imagine very little indeed?" She concluded, "Did anyone ever bother to wonder what drives him to do what he does, or how many times I would have been dead if he had not been there?"

She remained silent for a moment as she took in the stunned expressions on everyone's faces, the exact effect she had been hoping for and had succeeded. "You know what I really resent Albus Dumbledore for the most out of everything else? I wager my parents, my father in particular, will haunt him for it until his dying day, even when he is finally dead, which is that he sent me to live with the Dursley's. I resent that he made me stay there with those repulsive excuses for human beings."

She added coldly, "I bet he was aware that my parents expressed in their letters that they wanted me to go to either the Weasley's or to the Diggory's, if Sirius for some reason or other could not take me in and raise me. As I told Tonks in the bathroom, both of my parents said in their letters that I was under no circumstances to go to the Dursleys. My father expressed his opinion, claiming he would haunt whoever sent me there until their dying day, and that he thought the entire family was disgusting." She paused once more before adding, "My mother on the other hand called her sister jealous and magic loathing, and my uncle a repugnant pig."

Harry finally stopped her pacing and snarled, "And apparently because of security reason and because I was needed to strengthen the blood wards around Private Drive I missed the wedding of someone who is like a second godfather to me and another who is like an older sister." The others looked decidedly uncomfortable and somewhat guilty, unable to meet her gaze head on.

She suddenly smirked very coldly as she added, "I wonder if the Headmaster is aware that during fourth year there was a blood ritual to bring Voldemort back to a body, whether it be human or not." She paused only to continue just as coldly, "Oh I am certain he remembered me mentioning it, but do you think it has occurred to him how Voldemort regained a new body, and what was required in order for the ritual to work?"

She continued as she noticed how the others looked positively ashen, and said, "He needed the bones of his father, the sacrifice of a servant or an alley given willingly, and finally, the blood of an enemy taken by force." She paused and grinned, a somewhat nasty glint having entered her eyes as she finally commented, "I will give you two guesses as to who was tied to the grave of Tom Riddle senior, the enemy whose blood was taken by force, the second guess does not count."

Cedric paled and exclaimed, "Yours! He has your blood running through his veins." Harry nodded and Tonks gasped and exclaimed, "But if he who must not be named has your blood, yet the blood wards up around Private Drive are left over from your mother's sacrifice, would that not make the wards useless, how the hell is that supposed to work?" Tonks frowned thinking that Voldemort having Harry's blood must have made the wards worthless would it not.

Harry replied, "Hell if I know. I imagine the death eaters cannot get to me, but he sure as hell can. I mean seriously how powerful he must be, to the point that do you seriously think any wards put up will hold him back for long. No offence to whoever put them up, but come on please face facts here."

She added, "Hell if it is down to my blood strengthening those wards, along with my aunts, then why does the Headmaster not ask Voldie to come and sit in and strengthen the wards in my place, allowing me to get on with my life? I imagine my Uncle would feel right at home with Voldemort, right at home."

Cedric choked back a laugh at the sarcasm in his fiancées voice, while Tonks looked hard-pressed to not giggle or reprimand Harry for making such wisecracks about such a thing. Sirius and Remus could not help be caught between disbelief and horror. The fact she could make comments like that about Voldemort getting into Private Drive shows just how much love she did not feel for her relatives.

Sirius pointed to his throat and Remus nodded, which caused Harry to raise a brow and ask, "Can you both be trusted to not start gobbing at me as I do not need it and have enough on my plate as it is?" Sirius and Remus quickly nod in agreement, they would agree to most things if it meant having the infernal silencing charm lifted. They hope she would see fit to remove her other handy work to, which was uncertain with this new version of Harry.

Harry sighed, lifted her wand, and said, "Fine, but either one of you starts I will silence the pair of you again." She waved her wand and reversed the charm, first on Remus and then Sirius. Sirius asked, "What about the humiliating getup?" Harry snorted and replied, "It is meant to be humiliating that is entirely the point, ha, and do not push me or go getting ahead now, Sirius, I am still not ready to play nice just yet."

She paused before telling him, "I might when I come to terms with the fact I now have breasts and a vagina." She paused before adding, "Then there is Ginny to deal with, whatever she decides to throw at me, regardless that it is not my fault. Apparently she has plans to ask me to take her virginity, well unfortunately for her I no longer have the urge or even the correct equipment required to do the deed and get the job done."

She smirked darkly as she concluded, "In fact I am strongly contemplating on whether I do or do not wish to set her loose on you two," she pointed at a very flustered Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked decidedly uncomfortable, while Remus looked more than a tad mortified.

Tonks exchanged a glance with Cedric, who looked all too knowing, while Tonks cringed in sympathy for Harry and for Ginny. That was a disaster just waiting to happen. She had also noted the look on Cedric's face and presumed this was what he had warned Harry about, and as Harry said, somewhat redeemed himself.

Harry looked pained and grimaced as she commented, "Usually I would not be that forthcoming about this, just in case it somehow got back to her parents and her brothers. Yet I am this time, because I know nothing can come of this. Someone needs to stop her before she ends up humiliated, which I do not want that for her, regardless of the fact I am no longer in love with her anymore. Sure I still love her, but I am just not certain in what way anymore, only that it is not romantic or lustful."

Sirius enquired, "So not only did you lose your manhood but your attraction to all witches, Ginny included in the process?" Harry nodded before making her way over to her trunk and disabled the locking charm, before lifting the lid and dug deep inside until she found what she was looking for. She made her way back over to the lounge and placed the magazine down in front of Sirius on the table.

She told him as he looked at the magazine and the other three moved to see as well. "I do not feel anything, nothing whatsoever when I look at that, nothing" she informed them firmly. Tonks grimaced from over Remus's shoulder, while the man in question blushed brightly, while Sirius on the otherhand eyed the cover with interest, yet cringed in sympathy for his goddaughter.

Cedric asked her, "Is this what Fred and George sent to you?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, but I do not hold it against them as they were not to know that they were sending it to a witch, a heterosexual witch at that." Remus grimaced deeply as Harry added, "You know, in fact, I should be thanking them, through I honestly doubt Ginny will want to. If it were not for them I think I would have been at a disadvantage in regards to their baby sister if they had not sprung that on me." She pointed to the magazine, which Sirius still eyed and drooled over, his interest well and truly peaked.

Cedric eyed Harry then the witch on the cover, then right back to Harry, yet did not glance back at the magazine again as if he had come to a silent agreement over which witch held the most appeal. Apparently, the witch on the cover was found wanting, then again she is blonde, bottle blonde at that, while both Harry and Cho are dark haired, he definitely preferred dark hair. This was the conclusion, which Tonks and Remus had come to, sharing an amused glance.

On the otherhand, they shared a look of disgust when they saw that Sirius was practically nose-to-nose with the witch on the cover, which had Remus kicking him in the shin, and with the platforms, which he was still wearing, it was by no means a love tap. Sirius yelped and shot a dark glower at Remus, who shot him a dirty look in return, sometimes he really did despair when it came to his long time friend.

Harry sniggered and rolled her eyes as she drawled, "Thank you dogfather for making if apparent that you want to shag the fake trash on the cover. I on the other hand want nothing more than to tell her to cover up and put them away, to learn some self-respect. To get a job with a requirement to keep all of your clothes on unless arrested for indecent exposure."

Remus and Tonks laughed, while Cedric grinned and shook his head, Sirius on the other hand looked caught between amusement and annoyance. He had a feeling he knew where she had gotten the term dogfather from, he could really curse the prat if he were not already dead, Merlin bless his soul. Of course Prongs would let his daughter know that, of course he would be more than happy to provide her with all the knowledge to annoy him as best as he could.

Tonks suddenly said, "You know Harry I recon she is only four or so cup sizes bigger then you are." Harry laughed and replied, "Yeah, four cup sizes Tonks, that is the point, and mine are the genuine deal, and thank Merlin they did not end up as big a her fake monstrosities. They are so awful, oh my god, Tonks." Tonks giggled, knowing Harry's reaction would be entertaining, which is why she had pointed it out.

Sirius eyed Harry and grimaced as he realised his cousin unfortunately had a point, he turned away as he said, "You are really quite gifted in all departments Harry, I am kind of worried about the attention you will no doubt receive because of that." He was not joking it really did worry him, he knew Cedric would have to constantly deal with his fiancée being ogled something he knew the younger wizard was not going to take too kindly to.

Remus added, "You still have James's features only much more soften down. But your figure is definitely all Lily from what I can remember." Sirius chuckled and added, "Yeah, your mother was gorgeous, your dad was a lucky man. And Cedric is equally as lucky, as you my dearest goddaughter are stunning." This caused Harry to blush and wave her godfather off as she complained, "Oh stop it."

Cedric added, "You know I am glad I am not having the issue I was worried of having." Harry asked, "Which is?" Cedric grimaced as he admitted, "I was worried that I would end up constantly comparing you and Cho after I first found out three years ago what would happen to you. However, I found you are everything she is not, while she is everything you are not. I think the only thing you have in common with her is your dark and long hair, plus you are both seekers, well were in her case."

What Cedric was not about to admit to for all of the gold in Gringotts, especially to Cho, was the fact when compared to Harry he found her wanting. Cho had both parents who had been there to bring her up, a silver spoon placed firmly in her mouth. Her father doted on his daughter and gave her everything she wanted or asked for, practically every whim was indulged, this he knew from having met her parents ever since his fifth year when they had first become friends.

This had made her from time to time a little selfish and self-centred, who did not appreciate that some things in life you just had to earn and not just handed over. The only things Cho had ever made a true effort to work for in her life was her grades and her position on the Quidditch team, everything else had been handed to her when she should have been made to work for it.

Cho could be very insecure and possessive, for example if she had seen Cedric looking at that Play wizard magazine she would have started self obsessing over the size of her chest and the rest of her body, was her nose too big, was she not pretty, she would fish for compliments. Cho was not a terrible person, but been spoilt by her father, she could not help that she had grown up with her every desire at her fingertips, which was the doing of her parents.

She figured her father's wealth would guarantee her a future in any career, but what she did not seem to realise was that she only had herself and her brains to rely on. She took her intelligence for granted just because she was a Ravenclaw, yet despised Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor, because her grades were better than hers were. Cedric knew Hermione practically worked her fingers to the bone and practically absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

Cedric had never been in love with Cho, not because he had chosen not to be, but because he had avoided getting into any real intimate situations with her. He took her to the Yule ball because he had fancied her a lot. He had had only been informed of the betrothal to Harry after the second task when his father had noticed Cho had been the one he rescued from the bottom of the lake, the one he would miss the most. That had alarmed his father, who had warned his son to not develop any romantic attachment to either Cho or anyone else for that matter, or else end up hurting them in the end.

His father had done what Harry had wanted Sirius and Remus to do, he had been discouraged from dating and unknowingly leading them on, which Harry had wanted to avoid with Ginny. Cedric had discovered since eight this morning that Harry had spunk to her and took no shit or prisoners. Oh yeah, and that she was beautiful, smokin hot even, more than a little bit foxy.

Cho on the other hand was very pretty with her oriental complexion and dark almond shaped eyes and her long dark hair. He had not been kidding when he had said that Harry was everything Cho is not. Harry was very gifted in the body department, while Cho was not.

Harry had compassion and a drive to fight for what was right, which Cho also did not. Harry was fierce and independent, while Cho relied too much on her father, her intelligence and her looks. Harry was an excellent seeker the youngest in a century, Cho was a great seeker, but lacked Harry's natural talent on a broom.

He had avoided getting too close to Cho, and tried to remain as friends, but at times was made difficult due to Cho being in love with him and making no such secret of it either. He did not want or like leading her on anymore then Harry did Ginny. He did not want to lose her friendship, but he knew something would seriously have to give once she found out exactly who the one who now wore his grandma Diggory's engagement ring is.

Harry asked, "How is she since her encounter with your father and your grandma Diggory's engagement ring?" Remus frowned and asked, "Oh, what's this I hear?" Cedric explained what he had told Harry at breakfast, which caused Tonks to gasp and place a hand over her mouth in disbelief, while Sirius grimaced and said, "Ah yes, good ole Amos always was as bold as brass." Remus's frown deepened as he added, "Yes he is, and also unfortunately lacking in the tact and subtle departments to."

Tonks asked, "Speaking of engagement rings what does this ring look like that Amos had Cho in tears, I barely got a glimpse in the bathroom?" Harry lifted her left hand, showing them the ring, causing Sirius and Remus to nod and let out whistles of appreciation. Tonks on the other hand took hold of her hand in her own and took a closer look, and winced as she commented sympathetically, "Oh yeah, no wonder she was in tears, this is positively gorgeous."

Remus said, "That will go beautifully with Lily's wedding band." Cedric asked surprised, "You have your mother's wedding band?" Harry replied, "Yeah, I have my dad's to, even their wands as well." Cedric looked stunned as he asked not quite sure he heard correctly, "Their wands?" Harry grinned and replied, "Wait a minute, just let me go over to my trunk, I have them there."

She stood and walked back over to her trunk and returned a few minutes later with two boxes, which she placed down upon the table. Cedric reached out for the wedding bands and asked, "May I?" Harry nodded and said, "Sure go ahead, it is only the box containing the wands you cannot touch. Only the heir or those with Potter blood in their veins can, or if you or someone else tried you would not see it and would have the sudden urge to look elsewhere except for the box. It is a spell used to distract, I guess you have heard of it?" Cedric nodded and replied, "Yes, I have heard of it, they use something similar around Hogwarts to repel any Muggles."

Harry opened the box containing the wands as Cedric picked up the box with the wedding bands, and took out James's band and studied the plain white golden band. He turned it in a circular motion with his fingers, watching as the expensive metal gleamed, clearly having been polished and buffed up recently. He asked, "Do you mind if I try it on?" Harry shrugged and replied, "Sure, go ahead, it is not like it will bite you or anything?"

Cedric smirked and slipped the band onto his left ring finger, and wiggled his finger slightly when he felt the metal become warm against his skin. The charm cast on the band to make it shrink or enlarge to suit the needs of the wearer evidently been activated. Cedric felt it shrink one size smaller, his fingers not only being slightly longer then James Potter's, but also slightly thinner to.

Cedric murmured, "Wow, that looks and feels really strange, but I like the look of it, it is comfortable and has a classic look about it." Harry raised a brow and asked, "So I presume we will be using my parent's bands?" Cedric smirked and replied, "I would say so, seeing as you dad's band has just adjusted to fit me." He showed her his hand proving what he said to be correct, as there it clearly rested comfortably and perfectly on his finger.

Sirius nodded to Cedric's hand and said, "That is Cedric's band now, was the moment the resizing charm was activated." Remus took the box and removed the remaining band, offering it to Harry as he added, "Here put it on and it will activate the resizing charm, meaning one less charm to activate on the actual day." He wondered what it was going to look like, he noted James's band looked just as much at home on Cedric's finger as it had James's, and knew his friend would have approved whole-heartedly of its new owner.

Harry accepted her mother's wedding band from Remus before removing her engagement ring and placed it down on the table in front of her. She then slipped the band over and down onto her finger and felt slightly nervous as the resizing charm activated, and her finger warmed as she watched the ring visibly shrunk down to what felt like only a single size to Harry. Apparently, her fingers were not only slightly longer but also slightly thinner to.

Harry eyed the ring closely as did Remus, and nodded to himself, noting the band looked just as perfect and at home on her finger as it had her mothers. Harry asked Remus, "What do you mean when you mentioned one less charm to be activated on the actual day?" She shook her head thinking how different muggle and wizarding bands were, even if they did look the same.

Remus replied, "When wedding bands meant for a wizard and witch are made, charms are permanently and magically embedded into the metal. One is a resizing charm, while another is an anti-scratch and damage charm. Another is to join the couple together, meaning they will always have a self-awareness of where their spouse is. What they are feeling if the emotion is particularly strong in nature, it does not mean you can read their thoughts, your spouse will not all of a sudden become an open book to you."

He concluded, "The final charm will leave you sensitive to your spouse's magical essence and signature, meaning you will know if they have cast magic nearby. The stronger and more powerful your spouse is the stronger and more sensitive you will be when it comes to sensing their magic. I wager Cedric, that with Harry being powerful as she is you will never ever have any trouble sensing her magic."

Cedric had a knowing glint in his eyes, already being able to sense her magic without the charm as it was, it was that potent. He would honestly not be surprised to learn he was not the only one who could feel it rolling off of her practically in waves. He muttered loud enough for Remus to hear, "I do not need a charm to sense her magic, hell she practically radiates with it as it is." Remus nodded in agreement, knowing it was the truth.

Sirius suddenly sniggered and said, "Speaking of that charm, an example of how strong it can be, your mother and father are a classical example. It was because of that charm your mother always could tell when your father was up to no good after they were married. When you father was feeling mischievous or feeling anticipation they were always very strong emotions in your father, strong enough for you mother to pick up on them."

Harry and the others laughed at hearing this and Remus chuckled knowingly, thinking 'Poor Prongs never stood a chance' He said, "James would get frustrated that more often than not after he married Lily she would bust him and give him such grief for whatever he had done. And believe me your father was a Marauder so he got up to no good on a regular basis, like clockwork."

Tonks said, "Those charms will not be activated until you are exchanging marriage vows to each other." She added, "The charm really does work, trust me I pick up on emotions from Remus I would have least expected from him." This caused everyone to chuckle, while Remus smiled sheepishly, knowing exactly what she meant and was not saying out loud for the others, something that he was truly glad for.

She suddenly looked excited and asked, "Hey why don't you try on your engagement ring and see how it looks together with your wedding band?" She wanted to see if it looked as stunning as she imagined it would. Besides she figured the sooner the younger witch got used to the sight of her engagement ring and wedding band placed together the better they would be this time next year.

Harry smirked at Tonks as she picked up her engagement ring and placed it back on with her now she supposed her wedding band. She studied what they looked like together, and instantly knew Remus had of course been correct they did go together beautifully. She suddenly realised looking at them together brought home the fact that she really would be married this time next year, that's if she survived up until her next birthday.

Cedric asked, "Are you alright, you have got this really peculiar expression on your face?" This caused Harry to blink and lower her hand and remove both bands before only placing her engagement ring back on. She placed her wedding band with a slightly shaking hand back into the box. She replied, "Yeah, I am fine, it was just wearing them and seeing them both on top of each other brought home and made me realise this time next year I will be married and will be somebody's wife."

Tonks nodded and said in a knowing tone, "Oh yeah, it never really sunk in for me either that I was married and somebody's wife, not until I looked down at my wedding band and engagement ring resting together the next day after the wedding." She added, "In fact it has barely been a week since I married Remus, so naturally I still have to remember to sign my name as Mrs. Lupin and not as Miss. Tonks."

Harry nodded as she fingered the Potter ring in an absent-minded fashion, twirling it around her finger, while her other hand did the same with her locket. Sirius smiled at this and said, "It is really good to finally see you wearing that locket and that ring encircling the finger of another Potter. They have been in boxes for the last seventeen years, no one being able to touch the Potter ring, not without a good hexing. Only the one with the correct blood and the right was totally unaware of its existence."

Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, you mentioned that in your letter." She asked, "Were either of you or Remus aware of the pictures inside of the locket?" Remus said, "I knew that there would at least be one picture of your parents inside." He asked, "Why what else in inside of the locket?"

Harry smiled and opened the locket and it began to play the tune she still swore was familiar but could not remember why. She angled the locket allowing the others to see. Everyone leaned forwards and could see the picture on the left was James, Lily, and a newborn Harry, merely an hour old, held in Lily's arms. The second picture on the right hand side had them all laughing, Sirius scowled playfully at Remus, who smirked at the sight of the younger version of himself making bunny ears on top of the younger Sirius's head.

Sirius said with more than a hint of nostalgia, "I had forgotten about that picture, we would have been about nineteen maybe twenty there." Remus added, "And that tune is of the song Lily used to sing to you each night in order to get you to go to sleep. You could be a right terror when you wanted to be, awfully stubborn if you did not agree with your mother about it being bedtime. Lily often blamed your father that you had inherited his stubborn streak, which he would remind her in return that she could be just as stubborn so was it really any wonder you were to."

Tonks asked after everyone had finished chuckling, "Isn't that one of those lockets that are charmed to hold up to six or seven photos, magic being used to expand and make the locket bigger on the inside then it appears on the outside?" She shook her head and went on, "They are really expensive and only the richest of purebloods can afford to buy them." She concluded eyeing the locket around Harry's neck, "You can even add a tune and protective charms as well."

Sirius nodded and said, "It is, and Harry's can hold up to seven in total. It works like chapters in a book, a miniature photo album on a chain. You just tap it with your wand and it will show the third and fourth, and then finally tap it again you will see the sixth and seventh, double tap a picture and it will return to the previous. I will show you another day how to place or removes pictures."

Harry nodded and tapped her wand against the second picture and the picture vanished and replaced with a blank oval space. She tapped it twice and it returned to the pictures of Sirius and Remus and of her parents. She said, "There are only two in here." Cedric told her, "Then that leaves you with five to fill, just imagine what you could put in there."

Harry closed the locket with a gentle click and the music ceased. Harry tapped the locket and sensed there was five different charms cast on it. "There a five different charms been cast on this, I can sense them, what are they?" Remus informed her, "The first one your father cast and it will protect you against almost all hexes and jinxes and dark spells. The second was cast by me, it is an anti-breakable charm combined with an anti-theft, and it is a charm that combines the two instead of one or the other."

He added, "The anti-theft part will give any who have intentions of stealing it a hexing of their life." Sirius added, "The next one was by me, which works as long as that locket is around your neck, which will mask your magical signature and prevent anyone who is not your spouse from tracking you. I am an auror, they teach that to you when you train at the academy. Your father knew it, Mad Eye and even Tonks know how to cast it." He made a note to teach the spell to both Harry and to Cedric.

He continued after a pause, "The fourth was cast by your godmother, it prevents anyone trying to use Legilimency on you, creates a natural barrier around your mind, similar principle to Occlumency, but only as long as you are wearing the locket. I would strongly recommend learning both Occlumency and Legilimency, the latter seeming dark, but I still think you could use it to your advantage."

He concluded, "Finally, your mother cast a charm that can not entirely hold off the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, but can dull down its effects to only a minor amount of pain, example a very mild migraine. It does the same for the Imperius Curse, gives you a chance to fight it off completely, which you can already do. Unfortunately, there is no defence against Avada Kedavra; you are stone cold dead if that hits you. All you can do is doge and get the hell out the way before it can hit you."

Cedric grinned and said, "Merlin that locket can be considered a powerful and magical object, not only is it charmed to act as a musical source, but also a mini photo album. If that were not enough, you have got the magic of three wizards and two witches guarding you against Hexes, jinxes, dark spells, even an anti-theft and you cannot break it. However, best of all no one can track your magical signature or essence, except probably me once we marry, which means no one can find you unless you want to be. No one can mess about inside of your head ever again, what a blessing."

He concluded, "But what truly blows my mind is the fact you have a partial defence against two of the three unforgiveables. You are one seriously protected witch, that combined with your magical and physical talents makes you a formidable opponent." The very thought sent a shiver of something down his spine that Cedric could not explain nor did he want to examine too closely, only that it was by no means a bad feeling.

Tonks let out a low whistle and exclaimed, "Merlin, he is right!" She added, "Imagine when you have completed your training, you will be as qualified as any auror, at least more so then a rookie. You would not even have to take the formal training as the skills we will teach you over the next year are even more extensive, intense and thorough then even the auror academy teaches."

Remus said, "You received a magical boost Harry, everyone gets one on their seventeenth birthday. All depending on how powerful the wizard or witch was before the boost, more you will notice and feel it. Has your magic felt any different since midnight Harry?" Harry replied, "Ever since midnight I have been able to feel my magic underneath the surface so to speak, before I could feel it, but not nearly as strongly until I cast a spell." Sirius raised a brow and said, "If you can feel your magic more dominantly without having to touch your wand or cast anything, then that might mean you could very easily accomplish wandless magic."

Remus looked thoughtful before asking Cedric to remove his wedding band and place it on the table, before he instructed Harry to make it float, then summon it to her without using her wand. Cedric removed the band and placed it on the table before Harry placed her wand on the table, and lifted her wand hand, and made the wand movements required for a hovering charm and muttered; "Wingardium Leviosa" she grins in delight as the others gasp as the band slowly lifts from the table and floats in mid-air. She then uses the same movements for a summoning charm and mutters, "Accio Cedric's wedding band." She chuckled as the band quickly shot towards her and she caught it in her hand.

Tonks grinned and exclaimed excitedly, "That is amazing Harry! We will practice that during the rest of the summer and the new school year, and we will start you on none verbal spell casting, something that is taught in seventh year anyway, but you will be getting a double dose. But do not worry we are going to take it step by step further then what is even taught at Hogwarts."

Harry said, "I can feel my magic practically flowing underneath my skin, like a constant buzz. There has not been a moment since I turned seventeen when I have not been able to feel and sense my magic. I never really thought much of it until now as I was far too busy dealing with losing a penis and gaining a set of breasts and a vagina. Even coming to terms with my betrothal and engagement and finally there is the issue of Ginny to worry about."

Harry looked over at her fiancé and said, "You are looking a tad overwhelmed over there." Cedric replied, "Harry, you can sense your magic flowing underneath your skin, I cannot do that. I can only sense my magic without my wand and can even cast and do it none verbally without a wand to a certain extent, but it is not like a constant buzz underneath my skin Harry."

Sirius said, "You got that when you received you magical boost on your seventeenth birthday, which much mean you are a powerful wizard, maybe not as powerful as Harry or even Albus, but still powerful in your own right." He added after a pause and asked, "So what have you been up to lately?" He asked that because he wondered what the younger wizard had in common with his goddaughter.

Cedric replied, "I am due to finish my training this year to get my masters in Charms, and after that I plan on starting Mastery in DADA'S." He concluded, "Professor Flitwick is going to wait and promised to hold on long enough for me to get my masters in both Charm sand DADA. He figures he has about half a decade left in him before he gives up teaching, which is when I will take over as Charms professor. He wants me to take over when he leaves."

Harry grinned as she asked, "So I am eventually to marry both a Charms and DADA master as well a professor?" Cedric grinned and replied, "That's the plan." He asked, "What about you, what have you planned once you finally get rid of you know who?" Harry told him, "The plan is to train as a Mediwitch and also get my masters in both DADA'S and Transfiguration." She paused before adding, "I have talked to Madame Pomfrey, who believes she probably has another decade or so left in her before she wants to retire and concentrate on her family." She concluded, "This means she wants me to take over from her."

Tonks said, "Harry what we will teach you will work towards getting that masters in both DADA'S and Transfiguration. You have been working almost none stop since the summer of your fifth year, which means you have completed almost two years worth of training, which also means Christmas time next year you could have only six months of training left before you have achieved both of your masters."

Cedric said, "Eighteen months and you have done it, Harry." He added around a grin, "Then all you have got to do is start your medical training." Harry replied, "I have already started it, have been since the summer of my fifth year after my sixteenth birthday. I have already done thirteen months worth of training, meaning I have almost six years left to go, after all, it does take seven years to complete the training required. It takes longer than it does in the muggle nursing program, as you have magic to deal with, which makes it more complicated and dangerous if you somehow mess up."

Cedric chuckled and shook his head and said, "Which in turn means we will have reached all of our career goals by the time we are 26 on my part and 24 almost 25 on your end." Harry nodded and replied, "We will not have any issue career wise neither of is hopefully." She knew whatever children they had would grow up with parents as a Mediwitch and a Charms professor, and not Ministry workers, Merlin forbid.

Harry sighed as she said, "I am dreading the rest of the summer because professor Dumbledore has insisted as has Madame Pomfrey that professor Snape tutors me in potions, so that I am able to join the Newts level class this year. I need an O in potions to be able to train in more advanced medical training as a Mediwitch or wizard needs knowledge of both potions and of charms."

Cedric winced and said, "Ooh, I do not envy you, a month or more with Severus Snape breathing down your neck, well shit." This caused the others to burst out in laughter, while Harry grouses, "Thanks for that Diggory" then reached across the table, grabbed the nearest napkin and threw it at Cedric's head, hitting him in the forehead before he could think to use his own reflexes gained from being a seeker and dodge.

Tonks said, "Right Harry, we need to get going as I promised Fleur and Angie that we would meet them downstairs in" she trails off and looks at her muggle watch and finished, "In exactly fifteen minutes time." She concluded, "You will need your other vault keys so you can withdraw some money out, which Sirius has with him and will give to you." Harry frowned in puzzlement as she asked, "What vault keys, I already have my vault key, I thought I only had my vault I use for school supplies and books?"

She added, "And what about my trunk, how is that getting to headquarters?" She narrowed her eyes wondering how much else they had kept from her. It was starting to get beyond ridiculous in the extremist sense of the meaning. Sirius replied quickly seeing the way his goddaughter's eyes had narrowed, which never was a good sign nor boded well those on the receiving end, which in this case was both he and Remus. "You have two other keys besides the one you already have to your personal vault."

He paused before adding, "Those keys are to your mother's personal vault and another vault you will find out about today." He paused before adding, "If you wished you could have those two vaults upgraded, which means blood protection and not a key. The other vaults do not need a key, as the security is more complex, such as blood protection as I have just mentioned, which means only someone of blood relation could open the vault of whomever it belongs to."

Remus added, "No one has had access to those vaults since Sirius's name was cleared and he collected your mother's vault key, along with the key to the vault he opened for you. He proved he was your godfather, making him your guardian before the Potter's finance manager at Gringotts gave him access." He paused before adding, "Your parents before going into hiding made it so only you, along with Sirius, Alice, and finally me, in case of an emergency, could gain access to your own personal vault and your mother's."

He paused before he continued, "The other vaults obviously have blood security, meaning that outside of your father no one could gain access to the other vaults until you." He sighed before he concluded, "Considering you have just revealed your true opinion on the Headmaster, then I am sure you will be pleased to know that not even Albus was allowed anywhere near your vaults."

Cedric concluded, "And in thirteen months time you will receive another key, which will give you access to my personal vault." He knew that he would receive copies of the keys to the vaults Harry agreed to once married, unless she had them all upgraded to blood protection level. Then to gain access to the vaults Harry would have to be with him. He felt beyond nervous at the thought of the fortune those vaults must contain. He did not have to be a genius to know that the Potter's was one of the richest and oldest pureblood families in the whole of the wizarding world.

Remus explained at her surprised expression, "Harry when you marry Cedric your name will be on his account, just as his will be on yours, and he will receive copies of the keys to your vaults, of course unless you upgrade then you would have to take him inside." He paused before continuing when Harry nodded, "You will both get two more keys once you set up another two vaults, which will be the vaults of the Diggory heir and the Potter Heir."

Tonks added, "As for your trunk Remus will take that to headquarters for you." She concluded, "Once we leave the pub you will need to go to Gringotts first as you will need to sign some papers to sign control of all of your vaults and assets over to you from out of Sirius's control. Sirius as your now former guardian signed his part yesterday."

Sirius grinned at her fondly as he told her, "You are an adult now Harry, meaning as soon as you sign your half of the documents then my guardianship of you will no longer be active." Remus added gently, "You became an adult the moment you officially turned seventeen and put on the Potter family inheritance ring. You are now the head of the Potter family, just as Cedric will become head and Amos will hand over the Diggory family inheritance ring when you provide him an heir, your first born in fact."

Harry nodded as she grabbed the box with her parent's wands in and closed the lid with a snap. She placed Cedric's new wedding band, which she still held in her hand, with her own in the box and closed the lid with a snap. She then told Tonks, "Just allow me to put these away and lock my trunk, seeing as only I can put the box with my parents wands in a way for obvious reasons. I would be happier and have peace of mind if I knew they were safe and secure."

Tonks nodded in understanding and told Harry that she would use the bathroom before they left which Harry nodded in reply and made her way over to her trunk. Once she had placed the locking charm back on the trunk and floated it over to Remus, Tonks came back out of the bathroom. She walked over to Remus and gave him a brief kiss before telling him she would see him at Headquarters at evening, which he nodded in agreement before returning the kiss briefly.

Harry suggested to Tonks, "Why don't you head on down as I still need to use the bathroom. I will meet you downstairs in the bar after returning my room key to Tom." Tonks nodded and left the room and closed the door behind her. Harry sighed, already feeling weary from events so far, but knew the day had barely begun. She knew barring any major issue that she would fall asleep no doubt that night.

Harry pointed her wand, waved it over her trunk and shrunk it down until it fit in the palm of her hand. She passed it to Remus and said, "There you go, take care of that trunk as I do not think I need to tell you how truly valuable some of the content is in that trunk, namely my invisibility cloak, along with my parents wands and the letters of their last words to me. And finally mine and Cedric's new wedding bands are also in there."

Remus took the trunk and nodded as he told her, "Do not worry I am all too aware of how valuable the contents of your trunk is. I promise I will safely deliver it to headquarters where it will be waiting for you in your new room. You have a room of your own Harry, which Cedric may stay in from time to time. Obviously, you can no longer share with Ron due to the issue of what considered proper. Cedric on the otherhand is different he is your fiancé, whereas Ron is not."

Harry nods in agreement before heading for the bathroom, all the while thinking she was glad they had provided her with a new room. As much as liked her best male friend, she now knew she no longer found the thought of sharing a bedroom with him very appealing anymore. Besides, she knew neither Mrs. Weasley nor Sirius would allow it, though Cedric now being her fiancé was a different matter altogether.

Just as she is about to enter the bathroom she suddenly remembered that she has not yet reversed her handy work done to Sirius and Remus. She pointed her wand at each in turn and reversed her handy work, causing both wizards let out loud sighs of relief at returning to normal.

Harry smirked and said over her shoulder, "Allow that to be a lesson and a warning do not piss me off, unless you wish to have a repeat performance." Cedric winced, whilst trying not to smirk at the looks of horror and annoyance on both of the older wizards faces. Five minutes later, she left the bathroom and said, "I will see you three at Headquarters later on." They nodded and watched as she headed for the door and opened it, and exited and closed it firmly shut behind of her.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday ****_Films._**

**_Harriet Potter: What it is like to be a witch_**

**_Fleur & Angelina Learn the Truth_**

Downstairs Tonks had placed a silencing charm around the table she, along with Angelina and Fleur sat at in a far private corner of the bar. She told them, "I am warning you two now, when you see Harry, no matter how much it will shock you, do not, I repeat do not freak out too noticeably and draw any attention to this table." She paused before adding, "What Harry will reveal is not something we want the public knowing until Harry is back at Hogwarts, at least it can be contained somewhat with the extra security which the wards around Hogwarts can provide."

Angelina asked in worry, "Tonks, what is wrong with him?" Tonks closed her eyes and sighed loudly as she thinks of the fact of how the term 'he' did not apply anymore, how the hell was she supposed to go about explaining that, it seemed beyond her at that point. She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it when she spotted Harry at the bar handing in her room key to Tom.

She said, "You are about to find out, just be careful with what you say please, Harry understandably is currently on a well deserved and earned defensive kick, and Merlin defensive is absolutely right." She added grinning like a loon and said, "But when the initial shock wears off you are going to love it, I already do. The only ones who are not going to approve for obvious reasons will be Ginny and Cho Chang." This caused Angelina and Fleur to exchange a puzzled glance.

Meanwhile over at the bar Harry handed the key back to Tom, and chuckled as Tom stared at her in shock as he accepted the key. Harry said, "Yeah, I know, Tonks got to me." Tom smiled slightly, still in shock as he said, "I know I saw you earlier on this morning, but now you are dressed the part and your face and hair all done up lovely, particularly your hair is out of your face, I can actually see you better now. Then there is also your familiar glasses, it is even more apparent because of those."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah, trust me no one is more aware of that then me." She added, "By the way, Cedric, Sirius and Remus will be down soon." Tom nodded and replied, "Okay, I will send a maid up to clean in the room and bathroom once I see them enter the bar." Harry nodded before leaving the bar area and waving briefly over her shoulder to pleasant natured barman.

She made her way over to Tonks and the others when Tonks waved her over. She took a deep breath as she walked over to the table, wondering how Angie and Fleur would react when they realised who she was. Their reactions could be good or bad, she surely hoped for the former, having no idea what would happen and she would do if their reactions turned out to be of the latter option.

Angelina and Fleur looked to where Tonks was waving and notice a witch with dark long hair wearing round framed glasses and sporting a killer hourglass figure any heterosexual wizard and quite a few lesbian witches would drool all over. Fleur felt slight envy as she took in the rather quite full and perfectly rounded breasts for someone with such a slim frame.

Angelina let out a low whistle at the legs, hips and chest of this witch, and could not help the slight stab of envy as she realised that this witch was beautiful even whilst wearing those unfortunate glasses. How the hell was it that even those glasses did not take from her beauty? Merlin, she had no idea whether she should admire her or scowl at her for being able to do it regardless that they did nothing for her.

Harry sat down next to Tonks in the only free seat and asked as she crossed her left leg over her right, before crossing her arms across her chest, "Have you gave them a brief summary of events so far?" Tonks grimaced as she shook her head and replied, "Sorry, I was about to when I spotted you giving Tom your room key and I figured I would allow you to do the honours instead."

Harry snorted and rolled her eyes as she replied, "Thanks for that, and now you can buy me a drink for my troubles." Tonks snorted and replied, "Fine I will grab us a round of drinks, but when I return you are going to spill." Harry rolled her eyes again and drawled, "Yeah, Yeah, just get me a drink Nymphadora." Tonks visibly gritted her teeth and replied, "Nice Harriet, real nice." She smirked smugly as she instantly noticed how Harry's jaw twitched irritably.

Fleur and Angelina exclaimed, "Harriet?" Tonks looked down right gleeful as she asked, "Oh yeah, and what does Harriet become when shortened, particularly when it is used in the male context?" Harry growled, "Yeah okay, I am sorry I will not use the first name tactic against you again if you do not use that god awful name again. I swear either James or Lily Potter was feeling particularly evil that day, hell I know it was for my grandpa Potter, but that was just cruel."

Fleur and Angelina exclaimed in shock, "Potter?" Tonks giggled like a mad woman as she reached out and lifted Harry's bangs, even as Harry swatted at her hand, yet that did not stop her. Angelina gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock, while Fleur looked particularly faint and would have surely landed on her backside had she not already been sitting down.

Harry growled, "That was great Tonks, good thing I have my back to the rest of the room or else this whole pub would now be aware the boy who lived in reality is really the girl who lived. First the pub, followed by the entire fucking wizarding world." Tonks replied, "I would not have even dreamed of pulling such a move if anyone besides myself, Angie and Fleur were able to see Harry." She smirked and shook her head as she added, "I have your back, even more so now than ever before."

Harry grumbled and said, "Okay fine, get me a drink or else I am not going to explain any further. Merlin I wish it was not so fucking early in the morning; the urge for something stronger than Butterbeer is very strong about now." Tonks snorted and said, "Maybe later, but right now you can make do with a butterbeer and can bloody well like it to." Secretly Tonks could not blame the younger witch for wanting something much stronger then Butterbeer. To say it he had been hell of a morning was truly putting it mildly.

Harry sighed as Tonks left for the bar and inwardly moaned as she sees the expressions on both of Angelina and Fleur's faces. She held up her hand when they were about to open their mouths, "Not a single damn word until I get my drink" she says irritably. She concluded exasperatedly, "And yes it is me." She grumbled as she moved her bangs back in place to cover her scar again, while the other two continued to stare at her in silent disbelief.

Angelina was the first to move her gaze from Harry's face and noticed both the ring on her left hand and her right hand, especially on her left hand. She gasped and grabbed hold of Harry's left hand, which finally brought Fleur's attention to it, and in return let out a small squeal. She asked, "How and when? You never said you and Ginny had gotten quite that serious, plus shouldn't Ginny be the one wearing the ring?"

Harry cringed as she replied, "A little after midnight just gone, and no it is not Ginny who I am betrothed to. A betrothal contract arranged and drawn up when I was three months old and he was three years old. Now I am engaged to Cedric Diggory and will be married in thirteen months time." She waited for their reaction, knowing it would be colourful, and did not have long to wait.

Fleur and Angelina yelped causing Harry to scowl at them and spat out, "I have never honestly been so grateful for a silencing charm, and yes, I can sense that one of you has cast one." Fleur asked in surprise, "Wait a minute, are you saying you can sense the magic and what was cast?" The fact the other witch could sense the magic was not what surprised her no she could sense magic as well, due to being partially a magical creature made her extra sensitive. No what surprised her was that Harry could tell what spell had been cast something that even Fleur with her extra sensitivity could not do.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I can, ever since I received my magical boost and turned seventeen, along with changing back to my original form. I can sense my magic, practically feel it flowing underneath my skin, almost like a buzzing sensation I suppose if I had to describe the sensation." She paused before adding, "There has not been a moment since I turned seventeen and regained my status as a witch, that I have not been physically aware of magic, without using my wand or even having to cast any spells."

She concluded, frowning slightly as a thought suddenly occurred to her, "But I can tell you what I have only just discovered, my ability to sense other people's magic and tell what they have cast. Okay that is new, even more so than being able to feel my own magic. I wonder how common that ability is, or is just something about my special freak status." She honestly would not be at all surprised if that were the case, when was there a time she could be considered normal for crying out loud.

She snorted as she noticed the expression on the other two's faces and remarked cynically, "Oh come now, why so surprised, when has anything concerning me been considered normal? Honestly, look at me, my current appearance attests to such and adds to my ultimate meter of freaky weirdness, something which I may someday make peace with, but not today or even next year."

Angelina could not help but cringe at the cynical edge in Harry voice, nor the words she had used to describe herself. Fleur on the other hand looked caught between grimacing in sympathy and blanching in horror at how Harry had described herself as a freak. That did not sit well with her, which was something she could tell did not with Angelina either if the current expression on the dark skinned witches face was anything to judge by.

It was just as a lingering and uncomfortable silence started to surround the table, was when Tonks chose to return with a tray of drinks. She placed a Butterbeer down in front of Harry and Angelina, while she handed Gilly Water to Fleur and placed down one for herself. Tonks then retook her seat next to Harry as she asked, "So what have I missed?" She knew full well she had not missed out on any details she was not already aware of, or so she thought.

Fleur sighed and said, "Apparently Harry is to be married to Cedric Diggory and not Ginny." Angelina added, "Also she knew that one of us had cast a silencing charm, whilst also being able to feel her own magic without her wand or casting any spells." Tonks nodded thinking that perhaps she had indeed missed something, and this was news to her. She wondered how long Harry had been aware she could sense magic had been cast that was not her own.

She said, "I knew about her being able to feel her magic, but her sensing my silencing charm not so much." Tonks raised a brow and eyed Harry as she asked, "You could sense the silencing charm I put up before you came to the table?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah, I knew one had been cast just not by whom." She added at Tonks surprised glance, "And yeah that is new to me as well, something I only discovered when I reached the table." She concluded, "You cast magic earlier, yet I think I was too preoccupied with dealing with the drama upstairs to notice."

Tonks blinked before nodding and said, "Okay, in that case we need to tell Remus, Sirius and Cedric about that when we reach Headquarters later on." She continued after pause and a silent yet reluctant nod of agreement from Harry. "Well, in the mean time we need to discuss how Harry is female." She knew how, but a recap for Angelina and Fleur's benefit would not hurt, knowing both could be trusted to not blab to the press and betray Harry.

Angelina nodded and commented, "Yeah, I would really like to know that as last I checked I was pretty damn certain that you were a wizard Harry." Fleur nodded in silent agreement, as she eyed the former wizard. It was not hard to reconcile with the fact the wizard she competed against during the Triwizard tournament, who saved her little sister from the Black Lake when she had not been able, was the witch sitting across from her.

Harry sighed and replied, "I discovered less than twenty four hours ago that I was born Harriet James Potter, but when I was six or seven months old and before my parents took me into hiding at Godric's Hollow, I was placed under a powerful and complex glamour charm. A charm consisting of a potion and a charm, which the potion I imagine if I had to guess provided the sex switch, while the charm held the potions effects in place." She paused before she concluded, "I was given enough to maintain the body of a male until midnight of my seventeenth birthday."

Angelina frowned as she asked, "Did you not ever notice something was not right, I mean a glamour charm even paired with a potion, no matter how complex or powerful, even one meant to last at the end of the day is still a glamour?" She frowned even deeper as she wondered how someone as powerful as Harry did not notice, especially once she started attending Hogwarts.

Harry replied, "Exactly. I spent almost sixteen years never feeling right as if I truly did not belong in my own skin. I knew something was not right, but did not know what, only that it was not one hundred percent right. I never knew of magic until I was eleven, which meant I was even more so in the dark. I could not say anything and not be judged, my relatives already believed me to be a freak. They would have accused me of being a Transsexual had they ever truly had the smallest of inklings."

Fleur asked, "And you do not feel like a Transsexual, you never felt that way?" Harry shook her head and told her, "No I never felt as if I was in the wrong body, more like a sense of feeling not one hundred percent in my own skin. I did not have the body of a male and the mind of a female, no it was nothing at all like that." She paused before smirking as she drawled, "I never had the urge to have a sex change operation or wanted to put on makeup and stuff wads of tissue paper underneath my shirt nor put on and walk around in my Aunt's high heels and stockings."

The other three giggled and shook their heads before Angelina asked, "But now you feel comfortable in your own skin?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I do now, especially after learning the glamour did not just work on a physical level, but also a mental scale to. If it was not I would have spent sixteen years with the body of a male and the mind of a female, talk about identity crisis."

She added grinning as she said, knowing this would tickle the other three, "And for the record, yeah I do now feel like putting on and walking around in high heels and stockings, wearing makeup. Yet I luckily will not have to stuff any wads of toilet paper up my shirt, my own body took care of that." As Harry had expected the other three were soon in giggles, they definitely tickled by her words of humour.

Angelina frowned as she stopped giggling and asked, "So if your change was on a mental scale, would that not mean that you are no longer physically or mentally attracted to witches anymore? I always did get the impression that you were straight and did not have a single gay bone in your body." She figured she had not been wrong seeing as she had never seen the other witch show any kind of attention to other wizards that was not strictly platonic when she had been a wizard.

Harry cringed and replied, "And you'd be right. I liked witches before, but now I like wizards." She added around a smirk, "Believe it or not Fred and George cleared that up for me." Angelina looked alarmed, even more so when Harry's smirk became all the wider and Tonks let out a giggle quickly followed by a snigger, making no effort to hide her reaction. Oh no, their reactions could not mean anything good, this was George and Fred Weasley that was being discuss after all.

Fleur frowned and said, "I must confess to being at a loss." She frowned even more deeply as she asked, "How exactly did the twins help you with something such as your sexuality?" This caused Harry to laugh and ask Angelina, "Angelina do you remember apologising in your letter in advance if in case the twins ended up sending me something embarrassing?"

Angelina cringed and moaned as she asked, "Oh my God, what did they do?" Harry sniggered as she replied, "They sent me some of their products, both old and new yet to be placed on the shelves." She paused before adding, "They also sent to me a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, through that was not what switched on the proverbial light switch of realisation for me. Oh no, that happened when I discovered the last addition to their gift."

Tonks had to put her Gilly water down as she laughed so hard she was worried she might end up spilling it all over the table. Even Harry shook with silent laughter, especially when she noted how Angelina appeared to look fainter by the second. Fleur having also noticed this about her friend asked Harry, "So what was the final gift?" Harry smirked before she revealed, "Play wizard, they sent me an issue of play wizard."

There was a lingering silence after Harry had revealed that piece of information, even whilst Harry and Tonks both shook with silent mirth. Fleur on the otherhand had brought up her left hand and covered her mouth, caught between the emotions of horror and trying not to burst into a fit of incredulous giggles. Through it was Angelina's reaction that tickled Harry and Tonks the most, seeing as the dark skinned witch had a honest look of horror on her face and looked as if she was caught between moaning and resisting the urge to bang her head upon the table. She found herself struck by the sudden thought of whether the twin's cheek and sheer lack of reserve knew any bounds.

Harry continued after carefully wiping away a few tears of mirth from her eyes and her cheeks. She said, "You see, when I looked at the model on the front of the cover, who by the way was licking her lips whilst messing about with her large and very obviously fake breasts, when I looked I felt absolutely nothing, no lust or anything resembling arousal, nothing whatsoever." She added, a dry note to her tone, "If anything I wanted her to stop playing with her fake and trashy breasts and tell her to put them away and excise some self-respect."

Tonks and Fleur laugh knowingly, and even Angelina as mortified as she felt could not help but let out a giggle and say, "Welcome to our world Harry, what it feels like to be a witch." Harry snorted and shook her head at hearing this. "I really do need to thank them as they really did do me a favour and saved me a lot of unnecessary issue however unwittingly so." Angelina let out a brief giggle of disbelief.

Harry instantly sobered as a sudden image of Ginny came to mind and closed her eyes. Tonks noticed the sudden shift in the younger witch's mood and asked, "What are you thinking about?" Harry grimaced and smiled sadly at the older witch and replied, "Ginny." It was now Tonks turn to close her eyes and her smile is sad and all too knowing, the twins had done Harry a favour yet unknowingly end up doing quite the opposite for their baby sister.

Harry said as much out aloud as she said, "Ginny is going to be devastated when she finds out, especially after spending so long waiting for my male self to finally notice her as more than just his best friends little sister." She added, "She right now is at Headquarters still very much in the dark over where she stands with me, and most likely planning how she is going to approach me about the subject of turning our relationship towards the more physical side of things."

She added as she noted Angelina and Fleur cringing, "Cedric happened to overhear a conversation between Ginny and Hermione, discussing how Ginny plans to ask me to take her virginity, she still being under the impression that I have the body parts required to do the deed, which I more than obviously do not." She concluded and said, "I still love her yet not in the way I did before I changed back, meaning I do not see her in a romantic light or a sexual one either for that matter."

Tonks already being aware quietly picked up her drink not making any comments, not as if she can really say anything that she had not already. Fleur and Angelina on the otherhand look troubled and more than slightly sympathetic. They could not see how they could say anything without sounding trite in the process. What do you possibly say in a situation like this one?

Harry looked noticeably troubled as she continued speaking and commented, "I am honestly worried about the rest of the Weasley's and how they are going to take and react to this situation. They were her family first so naturally they are going to take her side over my own not that I would force them to do otherwise. Even though I am aware and can fully understand why does not make it hurt any less."

She picked up her bottle of Butterbeer and took a sip before replacing it on the table as Fleur eyed her in worry before asking, "Is it worth even asking why you were placed under the influence of glamour, especially one as complex as to need not only a charm but a potion to?" Angelina smiled sympathetically as she added, "Or even wishing you a happy Birthday as it does not seem like it is turning out to be a happy one so far."

Harry closed her eyes tiredly as she said in reply, "I am a female born heir and not the male I was presumed to be. In the first six months of my life I presume the only ones to have seen me and not just heard of me would have been my parents, along with my grandparents and godparents, Remus, the Diggory's, and professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Frank Longbottom. As for Pettigrew, I have no idea why he has not revealed anything to Voldie, in less my parents or someone else did something to prevent him from saying anything."

She continued, "Obviously the glamour was put in place after we went into hiding, but why would they do that? Simple, I am the only living Potter at present, and the heir at that, and I who was born a female and not a male. Apparently the old pureblood families who expect and insist upon a male heir would have had a field day and tried to take advantage of me once my parents were dead if I had managed to survive, which I did do."

She paused before she snorted in disgust and rolled her eyes as she added, "Oh and apparently female heirs are supposed to be weaker than their male counterparts." She sneered as she told them, "I bet they would have been scrambling over themselves to take me in and try to influence me and my choices, especially if they were aware of how Voldie had marked me as his equal. Death eaters would have found the opportunity of manipulating me to suit their own cause and means to an end far too good to pass upon."

She paused for moment to take a sip of Butterbeer and then said, "So my parents decided to cast a glamour charm on me, at least until I turned seventeen and could legally claim and take care of my own assets entitled to me as the only heir. In short, old enough to claim my inheritance in turn meaning no one would have any right to contest it." She concluded after taking another sip of Butterbeer and said, "It was not that detailed when explained in my parent's letters, but is the obvious conclusion which I was able to come to."

Fleur and Angelina were stunned as they silently took in everything they had just learned. There was a lingering silence, only broken when Fleur gasped as something occurred to her. She said, "It's all true, but I thought it only gossip, yet apparently it does happen." Harry asked, "What are you talking about, obviously it is not about me that much I have gathered from listening to you?"

Fleur replied, "In France nearby to where I was born and grew up, there was a very prominent Veela family." She paused before she continued as she sees how she has their attention and revealed, "There were rumours that were never fully confirmed or proven. Apparently, the family head insisted on the first-born heir being a female instead of a male. Unfortunately the first born was in fact born a male, something which any pureblood family based over in Great Britain would have surely approved of, yet not this French Veela based family through."

Harry frowned as she asked, "Do you think they did what my parents did to protect me?" Fleur nodded as she replied, "Yes, but in this case I strongly believe it was not done in order to protect him, but rather themselves and their family's reputation and a false sense of having maintained a long lived tradition." She paused once more to allow what she had said to sink in, noting the undisguised look of disgust on Harry's face.

She sipped her Gillywater before saying, "It was said the male was placed under the influence of a glamour that was supposed to last permanently. It was after that, the family carried on and went on to have another child two years later. And believe it or not it was another son and still not a longed for daughter." She stopped once more before adding, "So you can imagine by this point the head of the family is passed the point of frustration over the fact his wife kept constantly providing him with sons with no sign of a daughter in sight."

She took another sip of her water before adding, "Then four years later the wife finally gave birth to the much awaited daughter, two of them in fact. So here was the head of family deliriously happy and bragging to all who would listen that he had three stunning daughters." She sipped more water as she once again eyed the others, who are evidently waiting patiently for her to continue.

She lowered her glass, and cleared her throat before speaking again and asked, "But do you wish to know the true scandalous part?" She smirked, deliberately pausing this time as the others look at her and nod eagerly, causing her smirk to widen knowingly. She said, "During the year after the Triwizard tournament had taken place the heir turned sixteen and said to have changed back to his true form."

She stopped again knowing she has her companion's attention and they were truly engrossed and waiting for her to continue with her story. She said, "If you were not aware that sixteen rather than seventeen is the legal age in wizarding France then it is." She paused again before adding, "Anyhow they supposed the wife not liking nor agreeing with her husband's methods or beliefs had the potion swapped, meaning instead of it being indefinite it last only sixteen years."

Harry shook her head and commented incredulous after taking a sip of Butterbeer, "And here I thought what my parents did and their reasons for doing it were insane, yet they did it to protect me, unlike the wizard's father who only did it to protect his own interests and reputation. It is disgusting and people like that should not be allowed to have the gift of magic in my opinion."

She suddenly startled as she felt a set of hands come to rest gently upon her shoulder blades, and looked up to see Cedric looking down at her. He was smirking as he asked teasingly, "My, my, where are those impeccable senses of yours?" His eyes practically gleamed with honest mirth as he added, "I mean I could have been a death eater and would most likely have managed to have hexed you good and proper at this point."

Harry hissed irritably and reached up to swat him on the chest as she grumbled something less than flattering underneath her breath. This caused Tonks, along with Angelina and Fleur to laugh as Cedric chuckled and asked around a drawl, "Now, now, what was that you were saying there?" Harry shot him an exasperated glance as she took a drink from her Butterbeer.

Remus and Sirius joined them and smirked having seen and heard what had happened between the newly engaged pair. Sirius commented jokingly, "I can honestly see marriage between you two being explosive in nature." This only caused the others to laugh all the harder, while Harry rolled her eyes, even though she knew what he said was probably true to an extent. Remus added, "I am heading for Headquarters, while Sirius is heading to work."

Cedric squeezed her shoulders gently as he told her, "I have got to go and send dad an owl letting him know that our engagement is now official. I will not mention you in great detail, only that he will see you later on at headquarters." He paused looking evidently uncomfortable as he added, "I have a meeting with Cho for lunch, where I plan on tell her that I am now officially engaged. Of course you will see her at headquarters later Harry, whether you are aware or not Cho joined the order last year."

Harry grimaced, knowing she was looking about as forward to seeing Cho, as she was the inventible confrontation with Ginny. She knew Ginny would turn it into a confrontation that she had no such doubt; the younger witch had no such issue with confrontation. Of course then there was the equally as inventible meeting with Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's to contend. She was not looking forward to any of it, not the meeting with Cho or any of the others, Ginny mostly.

She moaned as she asked, "Is there by any chance I could get rundown by a London bus when we go shopping?" Remus exclaimed sternly, "Harry! That is not funny at all; do not make fun of such things." She replied, "Oh but I was not, seeing as dealing with Ginny, Cho, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's is not the least bit funny either, ha, not even damn close." She added, "All in one day at that and most likely going to be at the same time as well."

Remus faltered and commented, "Oh dear, I had not quite thought of that." Harry sighed irritably as she replied archly, "Well guess what I sure as hell have." It was all she could think of at this point besides her transformation and how she was going to deal with the press when they found out, particularly that Skeeter cow. Seriously, Hermione was not the only one who would love to see her rotting in an Azkaban prison cell for being an illegal unregistered Animagus.

After saying their goodbyes until later, the men left the witches alone. Harry turned to face the others and noticed how fleur was eyeing her with evident interest. She looked very thoughtful as she asked Tonks "Do you suppose have Harry's dress size by any chance?" Tonks replied, "The clothes she is wearing are in a size ten, but we want to get that double checked." She paused and then asked, "Why do you want to know Harry's dress size anyway?"

Fleur replied and revealed, "Because one of my cousins has broken her leg and has decided she cannot be a bridesmaid for my wedding anymore, as she does not want to appear in the wedding pictures wearing a cast. This means I am a bridesmaid short and Bill has a groomsman extra, Fred. Obviously it would be very wrong to ask one twin and not the other to be a part of the wedding party." She meant it to, just because she was not related to the Weasley's yet did not mean she wish to exclude any of them.

Tonks asked in puzzlement, "Can they not use magic to heal her broken bone?" Fleur shook her head as she replied, "Bones, she broke four of them, broke them in a fashion that the Mediwitch has not recommended the use of Skele-Gro or any other form of healing magic. They believe the muggle method in this case would be less of a painful and traumatic experience for my cousin." She paused before adding, "They want her to wear what Muggles call a cast for the next couple of months, less if it heals quicker with my cousin being not only a witch but a Veela to."

She paused once more to drink her water before saying, "Once they remove the cast they will complete the process with magic as I have heard when your bones have been reset the muggle way that inner-scaring is left behind, something which her parents and she do not wish her to have." Fleur was at a loss, even she as particular and image conscious as she was of her appearance did not honestly see what the point of covering up a scar, which you could not see. It just only proved that her cousin was even more vain then what some had accused her herself of being.

Harry cleared her throat loudly and said, "Huh hello, I am sitting right here whilst you are carrying on a conversation that's partially about me, yet you act as if I am invisible or went for a bathroom break." Angelina nearly choked on her drink as she laughed, while Tonks and Fleur raise a brow and smile slightly. Apparently Harry did not like being talked about, especially if she was sitting right there and could hear and yet had no input.

Fleur asked, "Okay, then answer me this would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" She paused before adding, "As you have just heard I am in need of a bridesmaid to take my cousin's place in the line up and of course the reason why I am short of one." Harry replied, "Okay let me get this straight, you want me to replace one of your cousins and walk down the aisle partnered with Fred Weasley. So is that the general gist of it or did I miss anything?"

Fleur replied, "Yes, besides whom else would I ask?" She paused and a slightly humorous smile curved the corner of her lips as she said, "Of course after you saved Gabriella during the second task I never imagined the opportunity to have you as a bridesmaid would ever happen or be even a remote possibility." She really had not, yet it was possibly a blessing in disguise, meaning she now possibly had another bridesmaid and Fred would still have a partner in the wedding.

Harry inwardly sighed and said, "Your sister would have been fine, it was just my supposed hero complex getting in the way as well as taking the task far too literal for my own good." Fleur smiled as she insisted, "Oh but it is the principle of it Harry, you were not to know, yet you still did it anyway." She paused to drink her water and then asked, "So will you please consider being one of my bridesmaids?"

She added, "If you agree you would have to come with me next weekend to the final dress fitting, where we will meet up with my sister, cousins and my mother. After the fitting we will all go out for lunch." Fleur truly hoped she would agree she knew Gabriella would be so excited to see Harry again, she still having a crush since the Triwizard tournament, a crush that she knew with certainty would die a very quick death once she knew the truth.

Harry leaned backwards in her chair and asked, "What about the dress and would I have to wear high heels, high heels I can't even walk in yet, I figured I would point that out?" Fleur replied, "The dress can be magically altered to fit you. Besides you and my cousin have one thing in common, you have hourglass figures, while the waist on the otherhand will have to be taken in slightly. As for the chest, that will have to be expanded as you are slightly more gifted then my cousin in that department." She paused before adding, "The hem will have to be taken up by about three inches because even if I was to put you in four inch heels the hem would still be too long, my cousin is five foot ten inches in heels."

Harry winced and said, "Four inch heels, shit I will end up breaking my neck." She paused as the others giggle before saying, "Your cousin is around five foot six without heels if I am correct, which makes her three inches taller than me even without her in heels." She took a deep breath and drank deeply from her drink before saying, "Oaky fine I will do it, but you get to be the one who is going to teach me how to walk in heels if you do not wish for me to break my neck or trip over and going splat face first walking down the aisle."

Fleur let out a squeal, stood up, ran around the table, and hugged Harry, who flushed. Tonks smirked and said jokingly, "I take it back; you will learn to walk in heels before your wedding day after all Harry." Harry knew there was no avoiding it, she knew not only Tonks would try teaching her to walk in heels, now Fleur was getting in on the action and Angelina to she suspected.

Harry shook her head before Fleur pulled back and asked, "What size shoe are you Harry?" Tonks answered before Harry could, as she could see just how clearly overwhelmed the other witch was with the direction the situation had just taken. "She is currently wearing a size seven and a half, but we want to have that double checked to make certain it is correct." Fleur nodded as she thought of how Harry's feet were not too small or big, but in between. Her cousin on the otherhand was asix, but she knew she could easily take care of that.

Fleur asked Tonks, "And her bra size?" Tonks replied, "34C, but we want that doubled checked to, especially that, she needs all the comfort she can possibly get in that department." Tonks knew that was necessary until Harry got accustomed to having breasts, something that Tonks imagined would not be as simple as it seemed. Tonks had lived with having breasts since puberty, whereas Harry on the otherhand might as well have skipped puberty, as a least in the fashion that a female did.

Angelina let out a low whistle and giggled as she said, "No offence Harry, but for such a slim and petite looking witch you sure are packing it in the chest department." Angelina was a 36C, but she had always been gifted there and taller than most girls in her year at Hogwarts, she got it from her mother. Harry really had lucked out in the chest department much to Angelina's amused disbelief. She wondered how Hermione and Ginny would deal with that, as both witches had not been lucky enough to be as gifted in that department.

Tonks and Fleur laughed as they took in the expression Harry's face was sporting. She looked decidedly pinched and her cheeks had an attractive rosy pink glow. Harry could not get her head around the fact they were discussing the size of her breasts, did witches really do this when they got together and chatted? If that was the case, she figured some of the guy's would like to be nearby so they could eavesdrop.

Fleur returned to her seat and said delightedly, "You will look exquisite in gold Harry and it will make your dark hair and your emerald green eyes even more vibrant. Your pale skin will glow radiantly next to the shade I have chosen." She added with evident excitement, "Oh and I cannot wait to see you in the dress and the heels, particularly the heels." She really could not as watching Harry learn to walk in heels promised to be entertaining if the younger witch's reaction was anything to go by.

Harry asked, "Gold?" Fleur nodded and said, "A soft gold nothing bold or outrageous as I would not tolerate my bridesmaids at my wedding looking outrageous in an overly bright colour. Besides you and Ginny out of all of my bridesmaids are the only two that are not pale blonde. All of my cousins are and would look simply awful in an overly bright and garnish colour." She added, "The pale shade would suit your dark hair and Ginny's red hair better than any darker garnish colour ever would anyway. I want to draw the right amount of attention to your dark and Ginny's red hair when compared to the pale hair of my cousins."

Harry nodded and said, "It sounds nice." It did sound nice and she was glad Fleur would not be forcing her bridesmaids to wear some shade of pink or something that would clash horribly with Ginny's red hair. She could just imagine Ginny's reaction as well as how terrible it would look and how it would clash with her hair. Harry being dark haired could pretty much get away with anything without looking bad.

Tonks asked, "Have you given any thought about what you want for your own wedding Harry?" She added, "In another three or four months or so you will need to start planning what you want and how you want everything to look and be arranged." Tonks wondered what direction the younger witch's tastes would go, though she did know one thing; she could not see Harry torturing her bridesmaids with some truly horrendous colour scheme.

Harry looked uncomfortable but replied, "I was not really thinking about it, figured that would have end up naturally being Ginny's job and concern." She paused as she sees the sympathetic and knowing glances of the others. She continued, "But I guess it is now my job and concern, what I want and not Ginny, me as the bride and not her." That was strange thought but it was soon to be a reality whether Harry was ready for it or not.

She looked thoughtful as she continued and said, "I know I want a white wedding dress that is not some overly poufy monstrosity with far too many layers that I need someone to hold it up while I pee, nothing could seem or appear more offensive to me." The others smirked at this, Fleur and Tonks understanding all too well what she meant, one because she was already married and the other would be in a matter of weeks.

She added, "I guess black combined with Venetian gold for the bridesmaid's dresses hold some appeal." She liked the sound of a black and Venetian old colour scheme, and hoped that Cedric would agree so she could have it. She knew with certainty that she did want to marry in a white dress, that she plan on marrying once so white was what it was going to be. She wonders whether her mom had got married in white to and was her dress all poufy or simple and beautiful.

Fleur said, "I am having a soft butter gold for the bridesmaids and a two tone dress for myself." She asked Harry, "What about flowers Harry, what do you have in mind for them?" Harry replied, "I am not certain, yet Calla Lilies in my bouquet sound appealing, for remembrance of my mom. She loved Calla Lilies, not because of their name, but because she found the shape fascinating."

Angelina asked, "Did she mention what colour she liked?" Harry replied, "She only mentioned that she liked the flower, but I once asked Remus and he said she liked white and hot chocolate coloured ones. I want them in my wedding as in remembrance to her." She added, "My aunt Petunia had cream coloured Roses and baby's-breath in her garden. I like Cream roses and baby's-breath, even when I was a wizard, not that I ever allowed Ron or any of the guys in the dorm to catch wind of that fact."

Tonks said, "Maybe you could have white Calla Lilies with cream Roses and baby's-breath, while the bridesmaids could have the hot chocolate Calla Lilies with baby's-breath, which would go stunningly with the black and Venetian gold colour of their dresses." Harry nodded and said, "Well, thanks for that, I guess that is the flowers covered, I need to make a note of that."

Fleur said, "It sounds beautiful Harry." Harry asked, "What are you having besides the Butter Gold?" Fleur replied, "My Bill and his groomsmen will have snow white shirts." Harry looks thoughtful as she said, "I recon Cedric would look great in a white shirt with a Venetian Gold waistcoat and bowtie and black wizarding robes." What she did not realise was that Angelina had taken a muggle pen out of her bag and grabbed some napkins and was writing down everything Harry said she wanted on the napkin on her knee underneath the table.

Harry added, "I would need to run it by Cedric first, but I find I like the thought of a combination of muggle and a wizarding, wizarding for the ceremony and both wizarding and muggle for the reception." She paused for a drink before continuing to outline what she wanted. "I want an outdoor wedding on a summer's day underneath a big arch made of roses, Calla Lilies and baby's-breath and black and Venetian Gold ribbons weaved in and out between the flowers." She concluded with a small smile as she said, "Definitely a huge pure white marquee set up on the Hogwarts grounds nearby to the Black Lake for the reception."

As Harry took a drink of Butterbeer, and noted that Tonks and Fleur are smiling at her, but Angelina has put the napkins and pen back in her purse before Harry could see her. She made a mental to give the napkins to Cedric when she saw him at headquarters, which would be that night. She knew that all she needed to do was give it to Cedric, who in turn would pass it onto Sirius, who would not rest until Harry had all that Angelina had written down and more.

Harry got up from her chair and said, "I am just going to head to the bathroom and when I return we can leave for Gringotts." Tonks nodded and said, "Oaky, we'll finish up here and will be ready to leave when you get back." Harry nodded and left for the bathroom, wondering all the while just how different the inside of the women's bathroom compared to the men's were.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Tonks and Fleur turned to Angelina, who was drinking from her Butterbeer. Tonks asked, "Were you writing down on those napkins what Harry was saying she wanted?" Angelina placed her drink back down on the table and grinned as she replied, "Yeah, and have every intention of letting Cedric see it tonight." She continued and smirked knowingly, "I wager he will allow Sirius to see it to, who will no doubt be the one paying for the wedding and taking on the role of father of the bride. He will more than happily give Harry anything and all she asks for."

Fleur smiled widely and suggested, "Maybe whilst we are out shopping for Harry's new wardrobe we could look in a few bridal stores as we do not have to have Harry back at headquarters until six thirty, which gives us six and a half hours." Tonks told her, "That all depends on how long Harry takes in Gringotts and Malkins." She added grinning widely as she opened her handbag and reached inside looking for the item Sirius had been generous enough to hand over to her. Moments later, she revealed what appeared to be a muggle credit card, yet in fact provided by Gringotts.

Fleur asked, "Is that what I think it is?" Tonks beamed and replied, "Oh yes it is, which Sirius was generous enough to provide." She paused to grin all the wider before she said; "Only purebloods that have a certain amount of Galleons and vaults in their name are eligible for one of these. They can even be used in the muggle world to, which is extremely handy if you are one of those wizards or witch's who is not into all of that muggle hating bullshit."

Angelina asked, "Will Harry have one of those cards?" Tonks nodded and replied, "She will by the time we have left Gringotts today as she is an extremely wealthy witch, wealthier than both of say the Black's and the Malfoy's combined. She has no idea whatsoever just how wealthy she in fact is, something which I know is bound to overwhelm and make her very uncomfortable once she becomes aware of just how much her last name and family assets are in fact worth."

Fleur and Angelina looked stunned yet quickly rearranged their expressions into a smile as they see Harry reach the table again. Harry asked, "So are we ready to go then?" Tonks replied, "I need to use the bathroom then we can get going." Fleur and Angelina said they needed to go as well, not knowing when the opportunity would come up next. Harry told them that she would meet them out near the entrance to Diagon Alley, which the others nodded and agreed to meet her in ten minutes.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday ****_Films._**

**AN: I am going to be using the name Ragnok in my story, I have no idea if it was an actual goblin name in the books and movies, or the author Vance McGill is the one responsible. If he or she is, I will give full credit when I post if they do not mind me using the name, as I do not wish to have any accusations of stealing something belonging to another author made against me.**

**_Harriet Potter: What it is like to be a witch_**

**_Gringotts, Blood Quills & Shocking Revelations_**

Harry waited ten minutes by the brick wall entrance behind of the Leaky Cauldron. She took out her wand from her jacket pocket and tapped the correct sequence of bricks in order just as the other three arrived and joined her. Harry smiled happily as the bricks shifted, until an entrance appeared, allowing her to take in the sight of the busy and vibrant street that is Diagon Alley. She immediately spotted Gringotts and led the way over to the goblin owned bank.

Once inside the group head for the main reception and Harry asked to see her family's manager as she was due to sign the control of her vaults and assets over to her. Harry wondered how long it would all take, what was going to be discussed and how many documents were going to require her signature. She hoped that she would not have to use a blood quill as her memories and experience left her with less than desirable sentiments.

As soon the goblin manager named Ragnok arrived, he immediately asked to see the family inheritance ring as proof of her identity, knowing only the true heir at this point could wear the ring. Once satisfied he instructed Harry to follow him into his office. Tonks told Harry that she needed to go and visit her vault, Angelina and Fleur said they to also needed to visit their own vaults and would meet up with her back at reception

Ragnok led Harry into a large office and gestured for her to take a seat in front of the large and domineering desk, before he sat behind it. Ragnok then sent for another goblin to bring the file with the Potter's accounts and the paperwork, which Harry would need to sign before granted full access to her inheritance and whatever else her parents had left for her.

Ragnok informed her, "I must inform you that unfortunately Miss Potter a blood quill will be required to sign the documents, magically binding documents, which means it's required to sign in blood." Harry cringed and unconsciously rubbed her hand against the scarring left over from her detentions with the toad Umbitch back in fifth year. Ragnok noticed this action and asked, "Is there a problem Miss Potter?" Harry looked truly uncomfortable as she replied, "I unfortunately have memories and an experience with blood quills that was not used for official means, more like for the sick and torturous pleasure of Deloris Umbridge."

Harry lifted her hand and revealed the evidence of her several encounters with a blood quill, the words, 'I must not tell lies' permanently etched into her flesh. Ragnok's face was expressionless and it was difficult for Harry to tell what his thoughts on the matter of what he was seeing. On the otherhand, Ragnok was unsurprised at what he was seeing, the woman's intolerance of magical creatures and those who did not have pureblood or opposed the Minister of Magic was not considered anything news worthy. In short, she had not made any allies in the goblin nation any more so than she had with the Werewolf's, Vampires, Veela's or especially the Centurions.

He explained to Harry, "I assure you Miss Potter that your signature will be required a total of six times and you will not be left with any scarring afterwards. We do not use blood quills for dark or torturous purposes at this bank or any other branch." Harry nodded and asked, "Okay, I will sign whatever needs to be, but can we please get this over with as quickly as possible as I do not have fond memories?"

She added, "I will then need to visit my vault and of course update the vaults that are not blood protected. I do not wish to carry around keys when I can have better security than that." She paused before she concluded, "Finally, I need a way of being able to carry around more money then I usually do, due to that I will be taking a trip to muggle London today on a shopping trip, but do not want to make it obvious and make myself a prime target to be robbed."

Ragnok nodded before he said, "If you wish we can upgrade the security on all vaults you have that still require a key in order to gain access, Miss Potter." He paused before adding, "We can also just as easily provide you with a card similar to what Muggles call a credit card, which can be used in both the muggle word and here in the wizarding world."

Harry nodded and accepted the torturous quill as Ragnok instructed her where she needed to sign. She winced as she felt the familiar sting, but it was quicker and felt a lot less sharp. She figured that was probably down to the fact she was not writing line after a line. She could remember all too vividly how the feeling of the sharp sting felt, which progressed to a searing burning sharpness, followed by a blistering throb the longer you write with the quill as it cruelly cuts into your flesh and more blood is drawn from you with each written word.

Once she had given the blood back to Ragnok, he started to fill out a four page long document and explained, "This is the document which will need your signature four times. It will give permission for the upgrade of your mother's personal vault, along with the vault your godfather opened for you. The last vault in question in fact has been due an upgrade for sometime due to the amount it has gained over the years. We would have contracted you to come and fill out the paper work if you had not come yourself today."

He handed her a regular quill and indicated where to sign four times, explaining that two signatures are required per vault. Once she had finished he immediately gathered the document and placed to one side inside of a folder. He then brings more papers forward and explained at her questioning look, "This document is required in order to apply for a Gringotts card to the four major vaults, I say major because they have the sum required to make you eligible for a Gringotts card."

He added after pausing and said, "Unlike the document for your vault upgrade, this one will require five signatures from you." Once he finished he indicated where she needed to sign her name, which she repeated five times with the same regular quill. Once done he took both the quill and document from her and placed the document in a separate folder to the other document.

Harry asked, "Which vaults?" Ragnok replied, "The main Potter vault, along with a secondary Potter vault, which has some galleons in it, yet mainly consists of paintings, precious jewels and priceless rare books." He continued after a pause, "And a third vault which is a personal vault belonging to your father, which the content was left to you after separate sums were given to both Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin."

He paused once more to allow the information to sink in, suspecting she was only just learning about all of this, before saying, "And finally a fourth vault, which I have already mentioned, that was opened by your godfather Sirius Black when you were only six weeks old Miss Potter. It is also one of the vaults you have given written permission to be upgraded from key basis to blood protection."

He paused before adding, "And as I have already informed you that vault Miss Potter has been gaining regular interest for the past sixteen almost seventeen years and now has a very sizable sum." He paused once more before concluding, "Mr. Black when his name was cleared also requested for five hundred galleons to be placed in the vault on a monthly basis up until the time you are married. I believe the payments will end a year from today, your wedding day as stated in yours and Mr. Cedric Diggory's marriage contract."

Harry looked stunned as she realised just how much Sirius had been looking out for her best interest even when trapped away in that Dementor infested shit hole that is Azkaban prison. She felt a swell of love and affection for her godfather and made a mental note to pick up something extra special for him when she got the first opportunity, perhaps for Christmas. Yes, she would definitely give him something extra special for Christmas this year.

Harry asked the one question that left her feeling more than slightly queasy at the possible answer she would receive. "Is there a way to find out what I am worth?" Ragnok replied, "Most certainty Miss Potter, you will need to provide a small sample of blood, a small drop from your fingertip will suffice." Harry inwardly rolled her eyes in exasperation wondering when she would get a break today, and swore she had seen more of her blood then she had since Umbitch made her use the blood quill.

Ragnok took out a piece of clear parchment and picked up what appeared to be a solid silver letter opener, yet Harry knew it was surely anything but that. Ragnok told Harry to place a fingertip of her wand hand to the sharp point on the end. Harry complied and pressed her fingertip to the parchment, which instantly begun to glow and increase in length. It was less than sixty seconds later when the parchment ceased to glow, and had grown almost a foot longer, now resembling a rolled up scroll.

Ragnok gestured for Harry to look and informed her, "Here are all of your assets, at least the ones that are secure here at Gringotts." Harry nodded and picked up the end of the parchment, leaned forward and scanned the top half, and nearly choked as she read what was in the first Potter vault. Neither her father nor her mother's personal vault was near as much. The vault Sirius opened for her had a bit more than her father's own personal vault, along with her own personal vault used for school supplies and treats during the school year.

The second half consisted of the properties she now owned. One was Potter manor located in Scotland, the ancestral home of her family. Another was Godric's Hollow, along with a townhouse in downtown London, in a really nice and expensive area. Next, she spotted a two-story luxury home in Forks located in Washington , what the hell, who decided to name a town after an eating utensil she wondered incredulously.

She continued to scan the information for property after property, for example three luxury villas in Italy, Brazil and ST Lucia. There was even a two story cottages located in Paris. Paris, Harry could already imagine how beautiful the scenery must be surrounding that property. She knew she and Cedric would never be short of a holiday destinations if the grand list of properties were anything to judge. For example, she now owned high-rise penthouse apartments in New York City Manhattan and even Beverly Hills' Hollywood for Merlin's sake.

Yet what gave Harry immediate pause was when she spotted listed on the parchment that she was in fact now the true owner of one number four Private Drive. She was sent truly reeling even more so when she got to the section of who her ancestors were, such as Potter, Evans, Gryffindor_, _Peverell, Weasley, and Ravenclaw. She nearly choked at the sight of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, yet the name Weasley packed the most impact for her.

She choked out in disbelief, "How can that be possible, to be not only related to the Weasley's, but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to?" She added even more incredulously, "And what is this about number four Private Drive, since when have I owned that?" Ragnok replied calmly, which was typical for his kind as he said, "Number four Private Drive of Little Whinging Surrey was left to your mother by her parents, whom she has now left the property in question to you Miss Potter."

Harry spluttered as she asked, "If it was my mother's and now mine, then what on earth are my vile aunt and uncle doing living there with my pig of a cousin?" She added, "Neither my aunt nor my uncle ever mentioned this to me" She paused before she scoffed and rolled her eyes as she spat, "Of course! What the hell am I thinking, of course those backstabbing and abusive excuse for human beings are not going to come forth with that sort of information, my material possession loving vile aunt in particular,"

Harry absolutely fumed at the thought of that disgusting family living underneath the roof of Private Drive if that was her property and she somehow had a say whether they lived there or not. Merlin she seriously hope there was a way for her influence whether they stayed there or not. Pay back was a bitch and half and Harry Potter wanted to be the never-ending and blistering pain in the backsides of her aunt and uncle if she had any say in the matter.

Ragnok replied, "Your mother allowed you aunt to live in the property due to it having once been their childhood home. However, there was a condition, that they could live there until her death if killed during the war. However, if she survived, then it was yours to do as you wished when you turned seventeen. Regardless that you are still considered a minor until your eighteenth birthday in the muggle world does not count due to the fact your mother insisted that was not to influence your rights."

He paused before adding, "Of course there is also the fact neither your aunt nor your uncle's names are on the deeds to the property, but your mother's." He paused once again before he concluded, "It has stated in your mother's will that the deeds would automatically be transferred over into your name on your seventeenth birthday. Her will is in her personal vault if you wish to look or discuss its contents at some point."

Harry nodded before suddenly filled with a thrill of pure deviousness, which went deep, deep down to her very core. She smirked as she realised she had a way of finally getting back at the Dursley's for both their physical and mental abuse of her and for definitely making her sleep underneath the stairs for the first eleven years of her life, and all of it in her property at that. Oh yes, she was going to make them pay so bad they would not know which way was up or down.

Ragnok saw the sudden vindictive smirk and glint that had entered her emerald green eyes, finding that he appreciated the sight of it. He was even more intrigued when Harry informed him, "Ragnok, I need you to inform the Dursley's that they have a month to find elsewhere and get out of my house. And if they fail to comply I shall have them declared as squatters and have them forcibly removed personally."

Ragnok looked almost gleeful, but not quite, as he said, "It shall be done by the end of the day Miss Potter. A notice will be sent out to your relatives informing them that they have within the time limit you have set to vacate the property or else the one whose name is on the deeds will take legal action if they do not comply." Harry nodded in satisfaction, knowing when the goblins say they will do something they do it.

She listened as Ragnok informed her of her ancestors and said, "Now as for how you are related to Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw, well Godric Gryffindor, to get to the point, he is your many times great grandfather on the Potter side of your heritage." He paused before adding, "As for Rowena Ravenclaw, well she is your many times great grandmother on the Evan's side of your heritage."

He paused once more to allow what he suspects is shocking news to sink in, yet knows what he will reveal next will truly overwhelm the young witch in front of him. It is a well-known fact of how close Harry Potter is to the Weasley family. Therefore, for her to find out that they are actually her relatives and not just in the honouree sense would surely be welcome yet shocking information.

He told her, "As for how you are related to the Weasley family, well they also come from the Potter side of your heritage. Your father and Arthur Weasley are in fact first generation cousins, making you in turn Mr. Weasley's first cousin once removed." He added after pausing, "You see your grandfather Potter had a younger sister, Estella Weasley, nee Potter, who married a member of the Weasley family; this in turn means she is the mother of Arthur Weasley and your great aunt." He concluded after a moment and said, "Finally, it also means the current Weasley generation are your second cousins."

Harry looked as if a mere feather could have knocked her over had she not been already sitting down. She suddenly felt a deep and heavyset emotion of disconcert and bombarded with the realisation that she had unknowingly spent almost the whole of last year dating one of her cousins. Second cousin or not, a cousin was a cousin at the end of the day, just as a speck of blood was still blood.

Harry leaned back in the high back chair and wrinkled her nose as she became aware of yet another valid reason she and Ginny could not work, no, more like would never work. Besides, second generation was just more than a tad not distant enough for Harry's likening thank you very much. For Merlin's sake, why did Mr. Weasley let her date his daughter, he had to have known. Hell perhaps pureblood families sometimes dated their cousins even married them, but she sure as hell did not.

Harry closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before deciding to get on with business that is more official, now was neither the time nor the place to let loose with the almighty fury she currently felt deep down in the pit of her stomach. She needed a distraction very badly at this point, what better than to ask about the deeds and keys to all of the numerous inherited properties.

She shook her head and closed her eyes so wearily that even Ragnok is all too aware of how effected she currently is. He asked, "Is there a problem Miss Potter with the information I have just provided you?" Harry cringed as she replied, "Oh just that I have realised that I have spent almost a year dating one of my cousins. Perhaps some pureblood families date or even go as far as to marry their cousins, yet not only am I not pureblood, but cannot stand the thought of dating a relative no matter how distant they are or are not."

She paused again before adding, "Part from that the information is not unwelcome, I have always had a fondness for that family and to know they are actual real family is truly the best news I have received in a long while. I need all of the family and support I can possibly get at this point." She paused for the final time before sighing and said, "I am sorry, I hardly think you want to be sitting there and listening to me complaining."

Ragnok replied calmly, "Think nothing of it Miss Potter." He paused for a brief moment before adding, "Is there anything else you require Miss Potter?" Harry looked truly tiered as she replied, "Yes, if possible I wish to see the main Potter vault, along with my own personal vault. I need money to buy new robes, books and school supplies, please." She adds, "I would also like to transfer ten thousand galleons over from the vault from my godfather to my personal vault."

Ragnok informed her, "I can have money transferred over no problem, but there would be no need to take any money out on its own as we can provide you with a pouch similar in purpose to the one you already have." He proceeded to explain how it worked and said, "All you would need to do would be to tap the pouch with your wand and quietly say the amount you want and the amount will appear inside of the pouch." He concluded, "The amount is not limited due to there being an extension charm cast on the pouch."

Harry nodded and asked, "One more thing, will I need a four digit pin number for the cards like the muggle kind do?" Ragnok replied, "Yes, one for each card, which you will soon have four of, so when you go to the counter on your way out you will be asked to provide four different combinations." Harry nodded as she wondered just how she was going to come up with that many different combinations.

Ragnok picked up four keys which look like the one she has for her personal vault. Ragnok handed them over to Harry and said, "There are only four keys as the two Potter vaults are not opened by a regular key, but by the means of blood of a heir or someone with the blood required, which in this case is you Miss Potter." He added, "Of course you will no longer need any keys after today, so if you wish, I could hold onto the keys instead of you onto them."

Harry replied, "Yes, I would prefer that option as I do not need or want to be carrying around vault keys all day long and not have the option of being able to store them in a safe place immediately." She added, "I do not like the thought of somehow losing or misplacing the keys before the upgrades on all of my vaults can be completed. I am certain there are far too many people out there who would not think twice about trying to invade my family's wealth."

Ragnok nodded and replied, "Very well." He paused before commenting, "Even if you were to lose a key no one would be able to gain access. We here at Gringotts would know it was your key, and if we had received no notice of you giving permission to anyone outside of you and your future spouse access, we would trap them in the custody of Gringotts and take the key from them. After that we would call for the aurors and have the individual arrested for attempt robbery before they could get anywhere near the vaults."

He had no idea how she would take this next piece of information. He informed her, "Now I must warn you Miss Potter, not only do the two Potter vaults require blood, but one of the two is being guarded by a dragon." Harry faltered before asking, "Oh, and what kind, I faced a Hungarian Horntail during the Triwizard tournament?" Ragnok replied, "A Chinese Fireball guards the vault, Miss Potter."

Harry had to stifle the urge not to laugh wondering what Fleur would make of that piece of information. At least it was not a Hungarian Horntail guarding the vault, and was not certain whether she would be able to stomach the sight if it were the case. Sure, she had no visible scarring from facing the Horntail, but she sure as hell remembered the encounter all too vividly.

Harry stood when Ragnok did and he led her out of his office and informed her as they walked along, "A copy of the documents which you have signed today will be provided, including the one containing your vaults, properties and names of your ancestors." Harry asked, "Could those copies please be sent to my personal vault, along with extra copies to take with me due to needing them for a conversation I unfortunately cannot avoid?"

She concluded, "Finally, I need to visit the vault that contains the Potter possessions that are not money or documents, I was hoping to find a gift for my new fiancée." She quickly added as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Could you please tell me whether there is a copy of the contract drawn up for my betrothal in one of the vaults as I wish to scan the document?" She needed to read word for word what that blasted contract entailed and the true reason for its creation.

Ragnok nodded and replied, "Yes Miss Potter, there is and if you wish a copy can be supplied for you whilst you are down in your vaults, I can arrange it and you can collect it on your way out." He added asking, "Will that be all Miss Potter?" Harry asked, "Is Griphook available as he usually takes me down to my vault if it is not too much trouble?" She figured why now deal with the goblin who had first taken her down into the vaults. It seemed rather fitting like coming full circle now that she was no longer eleven but of age.

Ragnok if surprised that she had not only asked for a specific goblin, but also had in fact named him to, did not show it. He nodded and replied, "Yes Miss Potter, please wait by the main desk at reception and he shall meet you there." Harry nodded and said, "Thank you for your time Master Ragnok, and good day." Ragnok nodded as he replied, "And you to Miss Potter."

Harry made her way over to the main desk at reception and saw that Tonks, along with Fleur and Angelina were waiting for her. Harry asked Tonks, "Do you want to come with me down to my vaults?" She added, "I am going to visit one of the Potter vaults to see if I can find a gift for Cedric." She paused before concluding, "Plus, there is something which I need to tell you on the way down."

Tonks nodded and turned to their other companions and said to Fleur and Angelina, "You two go on ahead to Madame Malkins, tell her that Harry is going to be running a little late due to being held up in Gringotts concerning family business. Ask her if she is still able to fit Harry in or would she prefer if we rescheduled? Plus, remember to refer to her as Jamie Evans." Fleur and Angelina nod.

Fleur asked, "Is everything alright, Harry?" Harry seeing both hers and Angelina's genuine concern replied, "I will explain after we have been to Madame Malkins and to Flourish and Blotts to get some new quills and parchment, we could go to _Florean Fortescue's_ as I fancy some ice cream." Fleur and Angelina nod and said they would pass on Tonks message and see them at the dressmakers.

As soon as they had left Griphook arrived and said, "Miss Potter if you would please follow me." He added, "And also I must express my gratitude and honour for remembering my name and personally asking for my services." Harry replied, "Of course I remember you back from my very first time visiting Gringotts when I was eleven, you were the first goblin I had ever seen and it stayed with me these past six almost seven years." She adds, "This is the first time I have been in a position to ask for anyone in specific."

Griphook nodded before Harry quickly asked, "Would it be possible for I to bring Mrs Lupin with me down to my vaults?" Griphook nodded and replied, "Very well Miss Potter, but if she enters anyone of the Potter vaults she cannot under any circumstances touch anything, she not being a relative with your blood or your spouse means she is not authorised to touch." Harry nodded and Tonks commented, "Of course I am aware I cannot touch anything, but thank you for the warning as not all vaults have this set up in place only those vaults belonging to the oldest of pureblood families."

They followed Griphook down the familiar route where the carts to take them to the vaults were located. As soon as they reach the carts and seated inside of one, Griphook starts the cart moving and guides it along the tracks going faster the deeper they travelled into the mines. Harry and Tonks knew it would be speeding right along before they reached where they need to be.

Tonks leaned in close enough to speak and asked Harry, "Harry what is going on?" Harry replied over the sound of the cart screeching over the tracks and said, "I will partly explain when we reach the second Potter vault." Tonks nodded and wonders what Harry had found out, the younger witch looked a little spooked the older witch could not help but notice. Tonks knew it had nothing to do with the speed and motion of the cart, surely no one who owned the fastest broomstick currently available, or could control it as Harry did, they would have absolutely no problem with how fast they were currently travelling.

Ten minutes later the cart came to a stop as they finally reached the first Potter vault. Harry and Griphook get out first so that they could deactivate the blood magic around the door. Griphook gestured for Harry to place a single fingertip on what appeared to be a circular keypad on the wall. Harry does as told, immediately feeling something sharp quickly prick her fingertip, causing her to wince slightly, before removing her fingertip when Griphook told her to.

Harry stood back as she heard the loud sound of what appeared to be several locks unlocking at the same time, followed by the sound of what was possibly huge gears and steel cogs shifting back and forth. Less than sixty seconds later there is the sound of a loud echoing click before the door finally swung open. That was certainty some security measure, which made Harry wonder what possibly could be in the second Potter vault to require not only this type of security, but also a dragon.

Harry gestured over her shoulder for Tonks to step out of the cart and come join her. Harry was about to step inside of the vault, but stopped seconds later as she instantly sees plies as high as the ceiling, hundreds, maybe even thousands up on thousands of floor to ceiling and even up against the walls, piles of gleaming Galleons. Harry felt her breath leave in a rush as she took in the sight of more gold then she had ever seen in her entire life or knew what to do with.

Tonks who was wondering why Harry had stopped looked over the younger witch's shoulder, only to stop dead and clap a hand over her mouth to stifle a loud gasp. She definitely knew why the younger Witch had noticeably faltered. Merlin you could not even step a single foot inside as there was not even enough space to fit one single foot, never mind a full sized person.

Tonks was speechless, honestly struck silly at the sight of so much gold having never seen so much, Sweet Merlin it truly made the Black's look like paupers, at least the Black vault she had seen. Hell, and this was only the first vault of two, so what in Merlin's name could possibly be in the second vault? Tonks felt if her eyes widened anymore they would pop out of their sockets, due to how beyond surreal what was in front of them is.

Harry murmured in awe, "Shit if this vault is protected by blood magic, then what the hell must there be in the second vault that it not only requires blood magic, but a bloody Chinese Fireball guarding it?" Tonks could honestly not help but let out a sound caught between a squeal and a small squeak. Suddenly Tonks and Harry were giggling like madwomen, not because they found the thought of the situation amusing, far from it, but because it was so shocking and downright overwhelming that they had no idea whether they should be laughing or bursting into tears.

Griphook looked on bemusedly, yet kept silent, as it was not his place to comment on the eccentric antics of clients. It was always best to allow them to get on with it as long as it did not interfere with him doing his job. He supposed when you were as wealthy as Harriet Potter undeniably is then you could afford to have a few odd eccentricities here and there.

Harry asked, "I take it this is one of the vaults that now has a Gringotts card set up for it, second Potter vault as well?" Griphook replied, "It is Miss Potter, just as there is enough gold in the second Potter vault to require a Gringotts card, but the amount of gold is nothing quite of this calibre. It is mainly for artefacts, precious gems, jewels and metals." Besides, you could have not fit any more inside of the current vault if you had possibly tried.

Harry looked thoughtful as she asked, "So the second vault will have important documents and deeds to my various properties?" She added also asking, "I ask this wondering if there would be any issues of being able to find a suitable gift to give to my fiancée?" Griphook replied, "Correct Miss Potter, important and official documents, such as deeds to properties have to be placed in a vault with the very least blood magic protection."

He paused before saying, "Through some pureblood families insist upon a more complex means of security, such as a dragon. I believe you cannot get more complex than a dragon combined with blood magic. If you do not end up incinerated or ate by the dragon, then you still have the blood magic to contend with." What more could you honestly say to that, to the scenario that had just been presented to them? Harry cringed, while Tonks let loose with a low whistle.

Harry cleared her throat and said, "I will the use the card provided, I just need to see the content for myself. I did not know of this vaults existence until this morning and hope you do not mind and feel that I am wasting your time." She added, "I also want ten thousand galleons to be transferred from this vault to the vault I use for school supplies. I wish to use it as my personal expenses account even when I graduate from Hogwarts."

Harry knew there would be over twenty thousand galleons in her personal vault once the gold she asked to be transferred from this vault on top of the gold transferred from the vault set up by Sirius, along with what was left in after dipping into it on and off for the last six years which was fine by her. She would rather use that vault then dip into the other vaults on a regular basis, not that she had to worry about not having enough gold anymore.

Griphook said, "Very well Miss Potter, it shall be done." He added, "And as a much valued and high priority customer, as were all of your family before you, it is a requirement of Gringotts that you be shown any of your vaults when required." He finally asked her, "If there is nothing else of interest shall we move on to the second Potter family vault, Miss Potter?"

Harry replied, "Yes of course, I still need to view the vault and find a gift for my fiancée." She paused before concluding, "Could you please take us there Griphook?" Griphook nodded and replied, "Of course, this way Miss Potter and Mrs. Lupin." Harry placed her finger on the keypad again, and the blood protection reactivated, and the door closed with an echoing bang.

Griphook gestured to the cart and Harry and Tonks climbed back inside and sat down ready for the next part of their journey. Soon as Griphook was back inside of the cart, they were off again moving along the tracks, gaining speed as they travelled. Griphook warned them, "Please hold on tight we will be travelling to one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts, which means we will be going down into one of the lowest levels of the mines. The deeper we go into the mines the faster the cart will go." Harry and Tonks both nod as neither had been into the vaults quite this far down.

Harry and Tonks held on tightly, Harry grinned in delight as it was like a fast muggle rollercoaster. Tonks on the otherhand looked a little green; apparently, Tonks did not seem to be a fan of roller coasters. Ha, Harry figured Tonks would have quite the experience if ever taken to a muggle fun fair or theme park. The thought brought a smirk to her lips, while Tonks glowered at her, having a strong inkling as to why she was smirking, knowing how green she must currently look.

Fifteen or so minutes later, they heard the unmistakable roar of a dragon not too far off in the distance. It was ten minutes later, that the sound of the dragon not only increased in volume and intensity, but there was now an actual visual of the pinkish red dragon to go with the sound. Harry and Tonks cringed as they see the monstrously tall beast display quite adequately the reason for its name, a Chinese fireball, as it blew out a huge ball of fire at one of the goblins trying to keep it under control, and barely missed singeing the small creature.

Harry muttered to Tonks, "The only reason I currently am not wanting to bolt in the opposite direction as fast as my legs can carry me is because I keep repeatedly saying inside of my head over and over again, I faced an Hungarian Horntail when I was only fourteen years old. Not only are they twice as big as that dragon right there, they also have razor sharp spikes on their tail, my arm during the first task could sure as hell attest to such." Tonks blanched, while Griphook turned to eye Harry briefly with interest before turning his gaze back to what he was doing.

Soon he brought the cart to a stop and stepped out first, followed by Harry and Tonks. He led them over to vault as around thirty or so goblins work to get the dragon under control. It was strenuous for fully-grown and trained wizards and witches, so what must it be like for creatures as small as the goblins. Harry and Tonks could feel the heat of the fire the dragon was rapidly spewing forth in huge balls of flame. The heat was immense even from where they were standing away from the path of the dragon. Harry felt a sudden stab of sympathy for those thirty or something goblins in the direct path of that deadly but awe inspiring creature. They were amazing to observe from a distance, a very great distance, but up close and as personal as she unfortunately got with that Horntail left very little to be desirable.

Griphook quickly made his way over to the vault and gestured for Harry to come forwards. He told Harry, "Just repeat what you did at the first vault please, Miss Potter." Harry nodded and did as told and the same unlocking process that happened with the first vault happened with this vault as well. When the door was completely open Griphook gestured for Harry to enter the vault, then Harry gestured for Tonks to follow behind.

Harry asked Griphook, "Griphook is the reason why there is a second vault down to there not being enough space in the first?" Griphook replied, "Yes Miss Potter, as you saw yourself, you could not properly enter inside of the vault, unlike you are able with this vault." He paused and then added, "You only saw the front Miss Potter, and I do strongly doubt that even your great grandchildren and their children's children will ever see the very far back of that vault." He concluded after another brief pause and said, "If that were to ever occur there would have to be something very extreme happen to all of the gold inside."

Harry felt somewhat faint at hearing that and had to grab hold of Tonks's arm to remain steady. Tonks looked a little faint to and asked Harry, "Do you want to enter your vault so you can see its contents?" She added, "Plus, you did say you want to find a gift for Cedric." Harry nodded weakly before she stepped inside and Tonks follows behind, wondering whether the content would be as shocking as the first.

Tonks let loose a whistle and said, "It may not be as jam packed as the first, but it is no less impressive when you consider some of the paintings and jewels are most likely priceless and even older than Hogwarts is." Harry nodded and stepped all the way inside and Tonks followed, whilst Griphook waited outside and Harry and Tonks started to explore.

Just as Harry was about to look at what appeared to be a painting Griphook called out to them, "Miss Potter word of warning as I mentioned earlier no one except for you and your future spouse can touch the contents. I did not mention the consequences, such as whatever is touched will continue to multiply until it fills the entire vault and you will be trapped inside and will be suffocated." Harry replied in a strangled tone of alarm, "Yes, thank you Griphook, your warning is duly noted." Tonks after hearing that made a point to look yet keep a suitable distance between herself and the surrounding contents, as she did not find the consequences if she was to somehow accidentally touch or rub against anything all too appealing.

Harry noted with no small amount of awe that there was around forty or more trunks full of gems, jewellery, books, scrolls and Merlin knows what else, all packed practically to overflowing, at least the ones that were open. There were even various artefacts and other such priceless objects spread out around the vault. However, what made her breath catch were not the multiple priceless paintings, but the several portraits, one in particular that was currently still.

Tonks wondered what had made Harry pause what she had been doing, but clapped her hand over her mouth when she sees exactly what had caused such a reaction, and rightly so. The portrait was not just one of Harry's past Potter ancestors, no, but a set of very special relatives, her parents to be exact, James and Lily Potter in all of their painted glory on their wedding day.

Tonks knew that with a certain charm and some of Harry's blood they could have that witch and wizard inside that portrait moving about and talking in no time. She knew if they did it then it would be the closest Harry would possibly get to have her parents back. Tonks cleared her throat and said, "I am going to have a talk with Griphook, you continue to look around." Harry nodded still feeling completely overwhelmed.

Tonks stepped outside the vault and asked Griphook, "There is wedding portrait of James and Lily potter in that vault, would it be possible to have it removed from the vault?" Griphook replied, "If Miss Potter authorises this action to be taken then yes, but she would have to be the one to touch and remove it from the vault as not even the goblins of Gringotts can do that. Once it is out of the vault anyone can touch it and handle it as required." He adds, "Of course someone would have to come and collect the portrait if and only if delivery to the property is not an option."

Tonks nodded as she realised Remus or Cedric would have come and collect it due to the wards and the Fidelius. She said, "Thank you, Harry will be glad to have that option, even though she is yet to express it, her being understandably far too stunned at the sight of the portrait to even speak." Griphook nodded and replied, "Of course Mrs Lupin, and could you please have Miss Potter inform me when she is ready for the portrait to leave the vault." Tonks nodded before stepping back inside of the vault.

When Tonks re-entered the vault she said to Harry, "I have arranged for you take the portrait out of the vault, yet we will have to fire call either Remus or Cedric to come and collect it and take it to Grimmauld Place, you know why owl or any other kind of delivery is out of the question." She paused before adding, "The portrait can be put in your bedroom or the room Sirius has set up as a study for you."

She concluded at Harry's surprised glance and said, "But only you can physically remove it from inside of the vault, then once it has completely cleared the vault anyone can touch and handle it." Harry beamed and there is a slight sheen of tears in her eyes as she said in a slightly choked voice, "Thank you for arranging that, I was far too overwhelmed at the mere sight of it to take any kind of action." She paused before adding, "It will have to be Remus who collects it and takes it to headquarters, Cedric is having lunch with Cho and I do not want to disturb him knowing that is going to be a bitch of a conversation."

She paused and then adds, "The portrait can go inside of my new study I am only just learning I now apparently have." Tonks nodded and told her, "Sirius insisted you needed space of your own besides your bedroom, just to relax, perhaps study and maybe read a book. Sure you could go to the library, but whenever is Hermione or some order member not in there, you would never get a moment for yourself without others hovering nearby. Remus agreed and helped Sirius, along with Cedric set it up for you, which they have been working on for the past week or so."

Harry chuckled as she commented, "They might possibly spoil me Tonks, I mean seriously were you aware that Sirius set up a vault for me when I was only six weeks old?" She paused as Tonks nodded and said, "Yeah I remember him mentioning it, just not how much it was worth."

Harry smirked, shook her head, and revealed, "Well, put it this way, it has its own Gringotts card and has been gaining regular interest since it was opened sixteen almost seventeen years ago. On top of that, apparently once his name was cleared he arranged for five hundred galleons to be transferred on a monthly basis until I am married." Tonks let out a low whistle, followed by a chuckle and shook her head, trust her cousin to spoil you without you even realising it until it was too late.

She sighed as she watched Harry walk over to a closed trunk. She wondered how much the items in here were worth, and how old were they probably many were antiques. This was honest to Merlin wealth in its purest form she noted with no small amount of awe. However, it appeared the Potter's wealth was immense, yet not shoved in her face on a major grand scale that it was inescapable with the Malfoys.

Harry studied the trunk and was glad to discover it did not have any form of locking charms in place. The name James Potter she noted engraved on the lid, which led her to wondering whether this is her father's trunk, or was it an ancestor with the name James Potter? She lifted the lid and looked inside, and discovered that it was full to the brim with rolled up parchment. Harry selected a scroll at random and very carefully unrolled it. She scanned its content and noted it was the deed to the cottage in Paris. It was dated the year her father would have turned seventeen, which meant she had her answer, yes, this trunk was her father's and not an ancestor with the same name. She shook her head as she continued to scan the deed, realising with sharp clarity that the property was now hers.

She called out to Tonks and said, "Look at this trunk, it belonged to my dad." She paused and added, "And this scroll here is in fact the deed to a two-story cottage located in Paris." She rolled the scroll back up carefully and placed it back inside of the trunk before picking up another, also at random. She unrolled the scroll and scanned it, discovering it was the deed to the villa in Brazil. She called out to Tonks again and said, "And this is the deed to the villa in Brazil, I bet the deeds to the villas in Italy and ST Lucia most likely are also in here to, Tonks."

Harry waited to see what reaction that piece of news would receive, and did not have long to wait, smirking all the while. Tonks exclaimed, "Just how many properties do you now own, Harry?" Harry looked thoughtful as she replied, "Well, for starters there is Potter manor, which is located in Scotland. And of course there is Godric's Hollow, but at this point I figured that wreck that is not even considered a property anymore the less said about it the better." Tonks winced slightly at hearing that bit, but was hardly surprising considering the hellish circumstances now tied to the property.

Harry paused before adding, "That's two so far, three would be a two-story cottage in Paris, while four would be a town house in downtown London, five a two-story house in Washington DC Forks, who the hell thought it a bright idea to name a town after an eating utensil is bloody beyond me." Tonks snorted and shook her head and could not help but agree on that point.

Harry paused for a moment before continuing, "Six, seven and eight would be the villas, one each located in Brazil, ST Lucia and Italy." She paused before adding, "Nine and Ten are high-rise penthouses, one in New York City Manhattan, and a second in Beverly Hills Hollywood." She looked thoughtful as she said, "I think I also remember seeing a vineyard in France mentioned on the list, personal and not a business, yet might have the potential."

She concluded after pausing, "There were more, but none I can remember off the top of my head, except for one, which is my absolute favourite." Tonks looked shocked, yet mostly amused as she asked, "Oh and that was?" Harry replied asking her, "Do you know the name of where I spent fifteen, almost sixteen years of my life growing up?" Tonks frowned as she replied, "Yeah, number four Private Drive located in Surrey, I had guard duty enough over the last year and a half to know that place on sight by now."

She paused when she sees the truly shit eating grin that spread across the younger witch's face. That is when she realised what Harry is implying, it being the question she asked combined with that truly shit eating expression that the proverbial Knut dropped, right along with Tonks's jaw. "NO!" She exclaimed, "You cannot honestly mean what I think you do," she added. If that really was the case, then she knew that Harry would have no issue raining all kinds of shit down upon the heads of the current residents.

Harry looked downright gleeful, almost boarding on manic bliss as she drawled, "Oh yeah, and I have already set the wheels in motion." Tonks asked, "What do you mean, and what have you done?" Harry replied, "Rather quite simple but the sweetest and most effective revenge I could have ever possibly played against my relative, my bitch of an aunt in particular."

Tonks asked, "Such as?" If it was what she thought it was, then she knew that disgusting family would get there just deserts. "Harry replied, "I have instructed my accounts manager Ragnok to arrange for my aunt to be by the end of the day served with a months' notice. She, along with her repulsive pig of a husband and whale and bully of a son, has exactly a month to find elsewhere to live and get the hell out of my property."

She paused before continuing, "If they refuse to comply and are not out of that house by the end of the deadline I have set, I will have them declared squatters and will make a point to personally have them removed by force if necessary and dump their good for nothing asses out onto the streets. Just like they threatened to do to me so many fucking times when I would have nightmares and end up waking them all, obviously I not being able to do magic underage out of school could not cast a Silencing charm."

Tonks felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop, regardless that she knew that possibly was what Harry had gone and done, yet having suspicious and they turning out to be accurate, that was an entirely different matter. She listened as Harry said, "My mother's will is in her personal vault, which states that my grandparents Evans left the deeds to my mom in her name and not my aunts. Now she has left those deeds to me, which became immediately effective the second I turned seventeen." She concluded, "So naturally I am within my rights to do as I see fit with that property."

Tonks finally snapped out of her shock and asked, "Then what the hell are they doing living there if Lily Potter's name is the one on the deeds?" Harry sighed and replied, "It was my mom and aunts childhood home, and my aunt was given permission from my mom to live there until I turned seventeen. At that time, she told Aunt Petunia that she had to find elsewhere to live, even if she was married and had children, in less I said otherwise. And believe me Tonks I am most definitely saying otherwise."

She paused as she tried to calm herself, yet her efforts were of no use, as when she next spoke her voice was as cold as ice. She told Tonks, "Not only did my Aunt Petunia not mention any of that, but she treated me like vermin, a freak and a fucking house elf. She locked me up in the cupboard underneath the stairs for the first ten almost eleven years of my life, which was my bedroom." She paused before adding, "That was before I knew what magic was and that it was real and exist. All of that crap done to me under my roof, mine and not hers, something which she is going to be made all too aware of very soon."

Harry took a deep breath before she concluded, "I know if there is a way to truly hurt my aunt, then it is either through her son or her husband. Her pride and joy after Dudley my cousin, number four Private Drive. She remodelled and decorated that house from top to both to her specific likening, which means that is my aunt's dream home. A dream home I am going to rip out from underneath her boney ass with absolute fucking relish, relish Tonks!"

Tonks looked beyond shocked and rather quite faint as Harry chose that moment to tell her, "But, that is only the tip of the proverbial iceberg of information and secrets I am being made aware of today." Tonks asked as her voice cracked slightly, "Such as?" What more could there be to know, because seriously you had to wonder how much had been kept from Harry that not even Tonks herself had been made aware of.

Harry placed the deed to the villa in Brazil back into the trunk and closed the lid. She then said, "I discovered who my ancestors and present relatives are, ranging as far back as Godric Gryffindor on my father's side, who apparently is my so many times great grandfather, which in turns makes me the current and only living heir of Gryffindor." That explained why she was able to find and wield the sword back in her second year down in the Chamber of Secrets.

She continued at the startled expression Tonks was eyeing her with and added, "Then there is Rowena Ravenclaw, my so many times great grandmother on my mother's side of the family, which in turns also makes me the current and only living heir of Ravenclaw. Hardly surprising as Sirius and Remus and even the Headmaster mentioned a couple of times how intelligent my mother was when she was a student at Hogwarts."

Tonks clapped a hand over her mouth as she let out a sound caught between a squeak and a gasp. She did not have time to recover when Harry called out to Griphook, "Griphook, please tell me is the family heir ship rings for both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw inside of this vault, I would like to have them if they are?" She wondered if the Peverell heir ship ring was in here as well, but first she wanted the location of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings.

Griphook called back, "Yes Miss Potter they are, just summon them by calling out the name of whichever you want and it shall come to you." He paused before adding, "You do not need your wand to summon them to you as the vaults are set up to allow easy access, plus we do not allow the usage of wands inside of the vaults." Harry called back, "Thank you Griphook."

She then called out in a clear voice, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw family heir ship rings." Within seconds the two rings come zooming towards Harry, which she caught in both hands, having no idea which exact direction they had come from. She placed both rings onto the fingers of her right hand and noted the Gryffindor heir ship ring looked a lot like the Potter ring, except instead of a P it had a G and there were rubies for eyes on the lion. It felt warm to the touch as it shrunk down drastically to fit her finger, it up until then had always encircled the fingers of wizards and not a witch.

Next she felt the Ravenclaw ring warm up, but barely shrunk a size, after all this ring usually encircled the finger of a witch, hence its very feminine appearances. It appealed to Harry more so than the Potter and Gryffindor rings did. This was without a doubt a woman's signet ring, was oval shaped and made of pure solid silver, and had a letter R shaped in large cursive in the centre made up entirely of beautiful bright blue sapphires. She made a mental note to find a spell or charm to dull the effects of silver on Remus.

With that done, she called out, "Peverell family heir ship ring." Sure enough moments later another ring zoomed towards her, which she caught in her out stretched hand. Tonks could not decided whether to laugh or gasp in disbelief, so settled for a sound combined between the two. She watched as Harry placed the final ring on her small finger of her right hand, which made the band shrink down drastically to fit. Harry noted it was a gold signet and square in shape with a black onyx background with a small letter P in white diamonds in the centre of what appeared to be a symbol.

She made a mental note to ask Sirius if she could use his safe at Headquarters until she could get her own. She only wanted to keep the potter ring on in public and the other three she wanted put away securely. She figured the few people the better, who knew she was not only the Potter heir, but also Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell as well. She would not give people unnecessary power over her if she could help it. She would ask Tonks if there was a glamour charm to place on the rings, all except the Potter ring, until she could get to headquarters.

She frowned and said to Tonks, "Come here there is three things I need to discuss with you concerning my rings." Tonks came to stand by Harry and asked, "Such as?" Harry replied, "First I need a glamour charm that allows me to cover up and only reveal what I want. I need it so only people who do not know of the three other rings will only be able to see the Potter ring."

She paused and adds, "I want to ask Sirius if I can place the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell rings in his safe at headquarters, at least until I can arrange for my own." She continued at Tonks's nod and added, "Also I need to come up with a charm or spell to dull the effects of silver on Remus until I can put the Ravenclaw ring in a safe, as it obviously is made of silver." She paused once more before concluding, "Finally, I need to tell me if you recognise the symbol on the Peverell ring." She stopped there and waits for Tonks to respond with hopefully some news she wants to hear.

Tonks took a deep breath and finally said, "Okay, first of all yes I know of a charm which can hide and also reveal what you want a person to see and not see in less they are aware of the rings existence. I can do it when we leave the bank." She paused before adding, "As for putting all of the rings except for the Potter ring in a safe, I am sure Sirius will let us his safe, and can sort something out for you and help you with getting your own safe."

She continued, "As for the Ravenclaw ring being silver and Remus's issue with silver, well, I could keep a safe distance between you and Remus, enough that you can be in the same room without any true harm coming to him, at least until you can lock up the ring in Sirius's Safe. I am certain he will understand and not hold it against you Harry. After all, it is not your fault the ring is made of silver that was the choice of Rowena Ravenclaw."

She concluded, "Now let me see that final ring and I will tell you if I recognise it." Harry did as told and held out her right hand and said, "The one on my small finger with the black onyx background." Tonks nodded and eyed the ring, before she gasped and commented, "Harry that is a symbol out of a children's book of fairytales, so why on earth would it be the crest for the Peverell heir ship ring."

She added, "Sure they are mentioned throughout the entire book, yet I always thought it to be a bedtime story." She continued after pausing, "That symbol appears in the book, an invisibility cloak, the elder wand, the most powerful wand ever, along with the resurrection stone, which in the story allowed the owner of the stone to see the ghosts of their dead loved ones." She paused before concluding, "Apparently they were known as the Deathly Hallows, all three supposedly belonging to death, the Grim reaper as the Muggles call him. But, it is not real Harry, and of course I wager you have a copy of the book yourself."

Harry asked, "What is the title of the book?" Tonks replied, "The _Tales of Beedle the Bard." _Harry nodded and called out aloud, "The Tales of Beedle the Bard." Moments later a thick book that had a pale blue cover zoomed over to Harry, who caught it in her out stretched hand. She then opened it and started scanning through the pages, until she came to the middle of the book, and found taking up a whole page was a picture of the symbol on the crest on the Peverell ring.

Tonks hissed between clenched teeth, "Shit! Okay Harry, fairytale or not, I am starting to become more than a little disturbed here." Harry replied, "Yeah, trust me when I say you and me both." She shivered as the feeling you get when you say that someone had just walked over your grave, shot through Harry and startled her. It was a feeling that Harry did not like in the least, yet usually felt when around Voldemort.

She cleared her throat loudly and said, "Okay, I think I will come back another day before I return to Hogwarts, maybe bring Cedric with me to allow him to get a feel and idea of exactly what he will be marrying into. But, meanwhile I need to find something for him, and of course ask Griphook a question." Tonks nodded, and knew the content of this vault; the first Potter vault especially would end up overwhelming Cedric.

Harry peaked her head around the door and asked, "Griphook is there vaults for Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell? They most likely were listed on the parchment from earlier, but I was far too busy being stunned about the total gold value and finding out about the Weasley's and private Drive." She was not kidding; she really had been and was still reeling for that matter.

Griphook replied, "Yes, I have seen your accounts because I work alongside Ragnok your families' accounts manager on a regular basis. There is one vault for Ravenclaw, one for Peverell and two for Gryffindor." Harry asked, "In that case can I get the keys and view those vaults next time I come into Gringotts?" She knew Cedric would be amazed to view the vaults of two of the founders of Hogwarts.

Griphook replied, "Gryffindor and Ravenclaw do not have keys as they are blood protected, as is the Peverell vault." He paused and added after a moment and says, "One of the Gryffindor vaults has enchantments and wards so complex and powerful it does not require a dragon to guard it." Griphook knew Godric Gryffindor had put up those enchantments and wards, and once every fifty years or so a descendent would come and strengthen the wards and enchantments.

Griphook informed her before Harry went back into the vault, "Oh, and Miss Potter in regards to the second Gryffindor vault, the enchantments and wards first cast by Godric Gryffindor require a descendent to come every fifty years or so to strength them. You being the current descendent means that requirement falls upon you, but will not be necessary for another thirty years or so as your grandfather came in before your father was born and added his own magic to the wards making them stronger."

He continued, "When the time eventually comes it will require you to place two drops of blood onto the vault door and recast the wards and enchantments. One drop will start the process while a second will complete and end it." He concluded finally informing her, "A list of enchantments and other wards will be provided closer to the time, but not yet Miss Potter."

Harry asked, "Exactly how many enchantments and wards are there cast upon the vault and I will have to learn?" Griphook replied, "I have only seen it done once before, which was by your grandfather. He cast four different enchantments and six different kinds of wards." He concluded, "It is a very draining process, which takes three hours to complete, so I recommend you are not alone on the day you decide to come." Harry nodded and said, "Thank you Griphook I will keep that in mind and will bring my fiance when I do come."

She then moved her head back inside of vault and turned back to face Tonks and asked, "I take it you heard all of that?" Tonks nodded in truly gobsmacked silence, oh yeah she heard all right. Three hours to cast all, she could just imagine what kind of protective and defensive wards and enchantments Godric Gryffindor deemed worthy of casting around his vault.

Harry added as she asked, "Oh and I am going to presume you also heard me mention the Weasley as well?" Tonks nodded again silently. Harry explained to her, "Apparently, my grandpa Potter had a younger sister, who married a Weasley, a Weasley and a Potter who are the parents of one Arthur Weasley."

She paused to allow what she had just said to sink into the older witch's head. Tonks eyes widened practically to the size of saucers as Harry continued, "Mr. Weasley and my dad were first cousins, which in turn makes me Mr. Weasley's first cousin once removed and the Weasley children my Second cousins."

She added, "And that will also make Mrs. Weasley my cousin-in law and Fleur my soon to be cousin-in law." She paused before concluding, "Finally, Mr. Weasley's mother, Estella, was or is my great aunt, I have no idea whether she is still alive or not, something which I will have to ask him when I see him next."

A thought suddenly occurred to Tonks and she exclaimed, "That means Ginny is your cousin!" A look of distaste appeared on Harry's face as she replied, "That is another reason why me and Ginny will never ever work. As you have just pointed out she is my cousin, and a cousin is still a cousin, just as blood is still blood. Second generation is not distant enough for me, not even fucking close Tonks." She concluded sarcastically, a noticeable bitter edge to her voice as she commented, "Ha, happy fucking birthday to me!"

Tonks exclaimed, "Whoa, that's it, I cannot take anymore, let's just find something for Cedric and get the hell out of this vault, please!" Harry nodded and replied, "Agreed, hell I want out of this bank, no offence to the Goblins, but it is this bank that holds more secrets kept from me then I know or want to deal with, at least of all today that is. If I find out anymore secrets kept from me I may possibly go off at the deep end."

They started to search the vault, discovering a large pensive and twelve genuine crystal phials to go with it. There was even a beautiful yet understated white gold tiara covered with diamonds and rubies. A lump that was hard to swallow around appeared in Harry's throat as she spotted Lily's wedding dress, veil and shoes, along with James's wedding robes.

Just as she was about to move into another part of the vault she spotted a red velvet box. She gasped as soon as she opened the box and discovered the content inside, a very precious content. It was her mother's engagement ring, having spotted her mom wearing in both in the portrait and in the picture in her locket. It was a stunning white gold band with a rather large white diamond solitaire mounted on the band and much smaller rubies on either side of the diamond.

She called out to Tonks and said, "I just found my mom's engagement ring, it is stunning, and I mean stunning. She was so lucky and I could just imagine how much my dad must have loved her to give her such a ring." Tonks walked over and shook her head as she said in awe, "Merlin that is one hell of a diamond, it must have cost your dad a small fortune."

Harry closed the box and said, "I am leaving this where it is, I have no need for it at this point as I have Cedric's grandmother's ring." She added, "I most likely would have given this to Ginny if the circumstances are not what they are." She paused and commented sadly, "Do me a favour and never ever dare to mention this ring to Ginny, I do not want what happened with Cho and my engagement ring happening with my mom's and Ginny." Tonks nodded and replied, "Of course, I understand."

Harry has a small smile curving her lips as she said to Tonks, "I want to give this to my heir to give to the one he is going to marry. I have Cedric's grandmother's ring, meaning my mom's ring is available, who better than the Potter heir to give it to? I suspect Cedric's mom's ring will go to the Diggory heir." Tonks nodded knowing the younger Witch was correct, the engagement ring of the mother or grandmother always went to the oldest heir, all depending whether the mother or grandmother were alive or not.

Harry went back to searching through one of the many trunks, which this one was full of jewellery. She had spent the last five minutes searching through the stunning and priceless contents, when she found a solid gold chain that had an oval shaped pedant, that was a little large than Harry's thumb nail and made of pure black onyx. This was it, was what she had unknowingly been searching for; it was beyond perfect, simple yet stunning.

She grinned and called out to Tonks, who was on the other side of the vault, "I think I have found the perfect gift for Cedric." Tonks made her way over to the other witch and looked closely at the pedant Harry was holding up for her to see. "It's perfect, Tonks" Harry said happily. She added, "It is evidently a man's pedant and is even in Cedric's house colours, black and yellow." She paused grinning even wider as she concluded, "The yellow gold chain is as close to yellow as I can get, while the black onyx covers the something black."

Tonks grinned as Harry started to search for a box to put the pedant in. She suggested to the younger witch, "Why not buy a box for it to go in, which makes it more personal." Harry nodded and replied, "Alright, just let me find a pouch to put it in." She called out, "Black velvet pouch." Instantly about six different pouch come zooming over to the pair and land in Harry's hands. She examined each pouch before she finally settled on a soft velvet pouch in black with golden cords that had tassels on the ends. She placed the chain in the pouch and pulled the cords tightly together.

She then secured the large book underneath her arm. She looked at her parents wedding portrait, and she called out to Griphook, "We're ready to leave Griphook, but how am I to go about removing my parent's portrait from the vault?" Griphook called back, "Take hold of the portrait Miss Potter and carry it over to the door of the vault, once it is outside the door, I can then take it from you safely."

Harry called out, "Okay, get ready I am about to pick it up, plus I have a book and pendent and chain to." Griphook walked closer to the entrance of the vault as close as he could without entering. Inside of the vault, Harry picked up her parents portrait, noting how heavy it is and truly wished there was no rule against using magic inside of the vaults.

She struggled slightly over to the door and once the portrait cleared the door, she securely handed it over to a waiting Griphook. Griphook took the portrait and quickly made his way over to the cart and used his own Goblin magic to place a feather-light charm on the portrait, at least the Goblin equivalent. He then placed it securely inside of the cart, before making his way back over to the vault. Harry and Tonks were just leaving the vault as he reached them, Tonks coming out first followed by Harry.

Harry, Tonks and Griphook then headed for the cart after Harry help reset the blood magic on the vault, which closed the door with an echoing bang. Harry handed over the pouch and book to Tonks, and Tonks placed both items inside of her bag. Griphook got the cart moving backwards up the tracks and called out, "Secure that portrait and hold on tight, the cart goes much faster in reverse." Harry and Tonks nodded and Harry called out, "Thank you, Griphook."

Harry told Tonks over the noise of the cart moving along the tracks, "We need to stop off at reception before we leave for Madam Malkins." She paused before adding, "I need to handover my parent's portrait so it can be delivered to headquarters, along with the pendent for Cedric." She paused before adding, "Then I need to collect a copy of the list of my properties and ancestors and my vaults that were revealed. And finally, I need to think of four different four digit codes for my Gringotts cards, Merlin knows how I will come up with four different combinations." She had no idea what combinations would be secure and not an obvious choice, she would worry about that when she got to the reception.

She paused again before saying with a slight scowl on her face, "Lastly, I need to collect a copy of mine and Cedric's betrothal contract, which Ragnok promised would be waiting for me at reception. I want to know what that damn contract says just as I am betting Cedric will to if he has not seen it already." She concluded after pausing as Tonks nodded once more and says around a low growl, "I swear we will have more than a few damn words to exchange if he has." Tonks cringed at the thought of the words the other witch would subject him to if he had seen the contract already. She hoped for his sake that if he has that he has a safe way to cover his ass from his very fiery fiance.

Tonks called back, "We can do that, and then we need to go and meet Angie and Fleur at Madam Malkins." Harry nodded before she and Tonks settled in for the rest of the journey back up into the upper level of the bank. A little less than twenty minutes later, they arrived back in the main lobby and walked up to the reception.

Griphook took the portrait and pendent from Harry and said he would hand the portrait and pendent over to Remus Lupin when he arrived to collect it. Tonks assured him it would be around three thirty when her husband would come and ask for Griphook and then collect the portrait. Griphook nodded and reassured Harry a protective charmed wrap that only she would be able to open would be on the portrait, before placed in a safe place until Remus Lupin arrived to collect it.

When they reached the desk at reception Harry gave in her name and told the goblin behind the counter what she was there to collect, along with needing to choose four different combinations for her Gringotts cards. The goblin asked her to wait a moment and returned a minute later with two rolled up scrolls of parchment, which one was the list of her assets, properties and ancestors, while the second was her betrothal contract. Harry handed them both over to Tonks, who then placed them in her bag. Next, Harry received a black velvet pouch with the Gringotts logo on it, along with the four Gringotts cards.

The desk clerk asked Harry to choose her four combinations, which is when Tonks said she would wait over by one of the tall pillars for her, allowing her to choose the four combinations on her own. Harry nodded her agreement, promising she would meet her there once done. Once Tonks left, Harry chose the first of four codes, which was 1720 for the first Potter vault, and 0311 for the second Potter vault. She paused for a moment to think of another code and less than thirty seconds later she provided the four digit code, 2325 for the vault Sirius had set up for her. Finally, for her father's personal vault she chose the four-digit code, 2622.

Harry asked the goblin how she was supposed to remember not one but four codes for four different cards. The goblin clerk explained that they would be wrote down on a credit card sized piece of parchment, until she was able to memorize which code went with which card. Harry had asked whether that was wise for her to carry around the codes that would give whoever found them access to her fortune.

The clerk assured her that Muggles or anyone who was not authorised to use anyone of the cards would end up seeing a piece of blank parchment. It would remain blank no matter how many spells cast to make the parchment reveal its information. She was reassured that it was already a tested method, which worked perfectly well. Goblins did not provide false information to their customers when it counted.

Harry was genuinely relieved to hear this, honestly feeling rather faint at the thought of what would happen anyone of unfriendly means did gain access to her vaults. She could just imagine what her vile relatives would do in there, especially after what she knew would happen by the end of the day. Even if it were the last thing she ever did, her excuse for family never would be aware of just how wealthy she was if she could help it. Harry silently nodded satisfied in the knowledge that her relatives would never receive a damn penny from her, she sighed contently at the thought.

She them asked the clerk whether the two lots of one thousand galleons transfers had reached her personal vault yet. The goblin clerk assured her saying, "Yes it has and you will see on the parchment, which will update regularly." Harry looked thoughtful at the mention of regular updates and asked the clerk, "Is there an option, say like a statement which can be owled to me say once a month or every three months?" The clerk replied, "We can set up an update delivered by owl post once a month."

He paused before adding, "You would just need to sign two forms and it will start next month until you wish for it to cease." He asked her after a brief pause and said, "Would you prefer at the beginning of each month or the end, Miss Potter?" Harry replied, "End of each month as it would allow me to keep track of what I spend during each month."

The clerk walked over to a filing unit on the other side of the large lobby and returned five minutes later with the required forms. He placed the two forms down on the counter and gestured to the forms asking her to scan through them quickly before he instructed her where to write her signature. Once finished he assured her the papers she had signed all would be filed away by the end of dinnertime at the latest.

Once done with everything that needed doing, she thanked the goblin for his time before making her way over to where Tonks was waiting patiently for her. She said around a tiered sigh, "Oh thank Merlin that we are all done here, at least for today. We can finally get out of here, and I swear I have never spent so long inside of this bank, any bank for that matter." Tonks looked beyond relieved to, not bothering to hide this fact. As soon as she gave Tonks the four cards to put in her bag for safekeeping they left the bank.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from the writing of this story. The characters that are not OFC or OMC belong to J.K. Rowling. The movies are the property of Warner Bros. Pictures and Heyday ****_Films._**

**_An: I heard one galleon is the equivalent of five pounds so just bare with me here please._**

**_Harriet Potter: What it is like to be a witch_**

**_Madam Malkin's, Vows of Loyalty, & Dragon Hide shopping_**

Once they left Gringotts, they walked along the crowded cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. Harry could not help but feel truly alive on that warm summer's day, as a brand new way of looking at life officially opened to her. Not even the possibility of losing that life at a seconds notice always a possibility at the back of her mind would interfere with how she currently felt with not only herself but with her present company.

She suddenly stopped as she spotted The Magical Menagerie, and said to Tonks, "Oh, that reminds me I need to make a quick stop here as I need to get Hedwig some treats as she is quickly running out." Tonks nodded and followed her inside of the store, honestly having no idea of the stunt the younger Witch was about to pull inside, no idea whatsoever. If she had then she surely would have not been so quick to enter the store with the younger witch.

Once inside they pass a tank that has two Runespoors inside, which are three headed snakes. This was the moment Harry caught Tonks completely off guard when she started to quietly hiss to the snakes in the tank, quietly so as not to drawn attention to herself. Tonks was a little disconcerted when the snakes start to hiss right back at the younger witch. She looked around the store and hoped no one is paying attention to that area, to Harry in particular.

Of course she had been informed of Harry's little unexpected gift, yet hearing about it and actually witnessing it firsthand was more than a small shock to the system. Tonks did not think any less of Harry, but the sound of her hissing made Tonks little uncomfortable and more wrong footed then she was normally on a daily basis being as clumsy as she sometimes was.

Tonks almost looked as if she wanted to burst into tears of sheer relief when Harry finally stopped talking to the snakes. The Witch in question spotted the expression and instantly knew the reason for it, and gave Tonks an apologetic smirk, which caused the older witch to favour her with a disgruntled frown. Tonks could not believe that even while apologising Harry was still smirking, something that she knew Harry would have not done before she changed back.

Harry giggled quietly as she moved away from the snake tank and to another part of the store where they kept the owl treats. She could practically feel Tonks boring holes into the back of her head. Harry inwardly shrugged, knowing she could not help it, knowing whenever she saw a snake she had an urge to talk to it. Normally she could keep it in check, but she had wanted to see if the ability had crossed over with her when she had changed back, unfortunately it apparently had.

Tonks had never been so happy to see Harry pay for owl treats, or been so overjoyed to be leaving The Magical Menagerie, until she had entered it with Harry Potter and had to deal with the younger witch talking to snakes. She was honestly terrified of someone noticing and kicking them out of the store for being dark witches, Harry because of her ability to speak and understand snake language, and her for just being associated.

Harry practically giggled all the way to Madame Malkins, while Tonks scowled and was ready to shoot a nasty little hex in her direction, maybe a stinging hex to the backside, she deserved worse, but something told Tonks that Harry would have no problem retaliating. Harry's stinging hex would hurt a hell of a lot more than her own would. The more powerful the hex was the more it stung, and Tonks could imagine Harry's would definitely cause a hell of a lot more than a slight sting.

When they reached Madam Malkins ten minutes later, they entered and instantly saw that Fleur and Angelina were looking through the racks of robes. Madam Malkin was in the process of measuring a Hogwarts student for new school robes, possibly a first year as the dark haired girl looked young and small enough Harry noted. She wondered whether she would have been that small had she been a witch in her first year.

Fleur and Angelina look over, as did Madam Malkin as Harry and Tonks walked further into the store. They noted that Harry appeared to be giggling quietly, while Tonks looked positively disgruntled and was glaring at the younger witch. Fleur wondered what could have possibly happened since she and Angelina had left them at Gringotts, obviously, whatever it was had tickled Harry more than it had Tonks.

Angelina asked as Harry and Tonks walked up to her and Fleur, "What happened?" Harry started sniggering and Tonks yanked her ponytail less than gently, causing Harry to let out a sound caught between a yelp of pain and a giggle of amusement. Tonks murmured so only the four of them could hear and asked Angelina, "I take it Angie that you are least aware that Harry here can talk to a certain mascot of the Slytherin house?"

Angelina gasped and quickly turned to face Harry and asked, "Oh Harry, you didn't?" Harry sighed and quickly removed her wand from the pocket inside of her jacket and cast a Silencing charm around the four of them, whilst checking that Madam Malkin was occupied, which thankfully she was. She then rolled her eyes as she put her wand back inside of her jacket just in time for Tonks to start complaining to the other two.

Tonks moaned as she said, "We were in The Magical Menagerie, Harry was buying some treats for Hedwig." She paused and narrowed her eyes at Harry, who rolled her eyes again, before she added, "On the way to the aisle where they keep the owl treats, Harry happened to spot a tank with Runespoors in it." She paused once more to scowl before continuing, "She started a damn conversation with them, hell, I was terrified we were going to get accused of being dark witches, her because of her stunt, and me just due to association."

Fleur looked pale as she stuttered, "You can speak to Snakes, Harry?" Harry cringed and gritted out, "Not because I am a dark witch, no you can bloody well get that right out of your blonde head." She added explaining, "When that murdering bastard marked me when I was one, he left me more than just a scar, oh no, he left me we a less than ideal ability, the ability to speak to snakes."

She added, "I can only speak the language because that snake bastard can. It is by no means a natural born ability Fleur, not even close. I assure you my family are not the kind to possess gifts that most consider dark. Both sides of my family and my ancestors were not dark witches or wizards, I had that confirmed today." She continued after a brief pause and at Fleur's nod, and said, "When I hear a snake hiss I get the urge to hiss right back. I wish I did not, it would definitely be a whole lot more convenient if I didn't."

She quickly removed her wand from her inner jacket pocket again and reversed the silencing charm just as she sees Madam Malkin finishing with the little girl. Malkin exclaimed happily as she spotted Harry, "Ah finally, you have arrived, you must be Miss Evans. I was said to expect you and Mrs. Lupin as soon as you had finished some family business at Gringotts."

Harry replied, "Sorry about that, but it was family business I had to take care of, turning seventeen today means all of the business requirements my Godfather did before today are now my responsibility." Malkin waved her off and said, "Nonsense my dear, we have all been there, I have been there just as your three companions have to." She paused and added. "You are here now and that is what matters."

She gestured to the free platform that was in front of several floor to ceiling length mirrors. She said, "Now you step up on here dear and tell me what I can do for you today." Harry stepped up onto the platform and said, "I have done some growing and gone through a lot of changes over the summer, and I just turned seventeen and received my magic boost. In the process came certain body changes I was not prepared for, which means I need to know my new measurements, such as chest, waist and my hips."

Malkin nodded and asked, "In that case I presume you will need new school robes, Miss Evans?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes, plus I need to know if my bra size and the clothing I am wearing are correctly fitted, I had to use magic on Muggle clothing I already had to adjust them. I have never had such issues with growing up over the summer I guess coming of age did a number on me." Tonks and the others inwardly snorted and thought that was one way of putting it.

Malkin nodded and took out her tape measure, which floated in midair before starting to measure around Harry's breasts, waist, followed by her hips, before the tape measure went complete length ways, increasing in length so it could measure Harry from head to toe. Once done the tape measure floated back into Malkin's outstretched hand, she then nodded at what she saw and summoned a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill.

She cast a hovering charm on the parchment and quill, the quill hovered for a moment before touching the parchment and started to write down whatever Malkin said, all of Harry's measurements. The quill pretty much worked like Skeeter's acid green quick quotes quill, yet Malkin's was not writing down malicious lies and gossip. Malkin only used a quick quotes quill because it allowed her to be hands free when she was measuring a customer.

Once the quill cease writing Malkin sent it back to its place near the till. She then snatched the parchment up out of midair, studied it closely, and asked Harry, "You would not by some chance happen to be related to Mr. Potter would you? I swear you have the same features, only softer and more feminine, even the same colouring such as hair and eyes." She paused and added, "Hmm, even glasses I would wager belonging to the boy who lived, himself."

Harry paled and seemed suddenly to choke on fresh air, as she inwardly cursed herself for her stupidity, knowing she should have worn her contacts. Only the issue there was that she accidentally slept in them and now needed to give her eyes a rest for day or so. Shit, she really, really needed to get rid of those bloody glasses finally, good for nothing pieces of hippogriff crap.

Malkin quickly cast a silencing charm around the platform and the other three. Tonks looked almost as uncomfortable as Harry did, as she told Malkin, "Check for any beetles." She explained when Malkin looked at her strangely, "Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus, whose form just so happens to be a beetle that has markings around the eyes that we presume must be those awful gaudy glasses of hers."

Malkin looked truly disgusted as she spat, "So that's how that foul, Merlin forsaken nosey hag gets her stories?" She waved her wand, cast a summoning charm in the general direction of her shop and called out in a clear and sharp tone, "Accio Rita Skeeter." They all held their breath hoping that Skeeter was not nearby. They managed to let out sighs of relief when after a full minute there is thankfully was no sign of the malicious Animagus reporter.

Malkin lowered her wand and sighed as she shook her head, and said to Harry, "I have no idea why you are as you currently are, or could honestly guess." She paused and then gently said, "But dear please allow me to give you some very important and valid advice, if you do not wish for this to become public knowledge just yet, then I would strongly recommend you invest in a new and entirely different pair of glasses. A pair as different as it is possible to get from the ones you are wearing."

Harry replied, "I would rather not go into great detail, only that this is no accident, but how I really am. I spend nearly sixteen years under a powerful glamour charm for my own safety." She paused before adding, "Not even I was aware until the process reversed at midnight when I turned seventeen." She concluded after another pause before saying, "Sorry but that is all I am saying if you do not mind, Madam."

Malkin nodded knowingly and said, "Oh, I see, that kind of glamour. You are not the first nor will you be the last either for that matter. You would be surprised how many purebloods and other none purebloods hear rumours from time to time of such a glamour existing and actually being performed." She paused shaking her head in disbelief and commented, "But, never has it been confirmed whether those rumours are true or not." She concluded after pausing to briefly eye Harry then said, "You have just confirmed for me the rumours I heard when I was your age were in fact true."

There was a lingering silence, and just as it was starting to become uncomfortable, Malkin smiled as she noticed Harry's engagement ring, and said, "Such a beautiful ring you have there, dear." She added asking, "Who is the lucky wizard that managed to win you over?" Harry replied blushing slightly, "Cedric Diggory."

Malkin smiled gently as she asked, "Arranged my dear?" She shook her head and added, "A lot of purebloods still do it these days, no idea why, it is rather an outdated practice if you want my opinion." She continued as she shook her head and commented somewhat sadly, "Inconvenient for those on the receiving end, and unfortunately not all couples learn to love each other, or even manage to become companionable to the point their marriage is not hell on Earth."

Harry raised a brow and asked, "You are speaking from experience then?" Malkin nodded and replied, "Yes, but I was very lucky, mine started out not so happily, but now is a love match and I could honestly not be happier even through it was not like that in the beginning." She added looking truly sad as she said, "Unfortunately I have a cousin who is a classical example of when the arrangement not only started out sour but gradually worsens over time." She paused before adding, "She is married to a wizard who cannot stand her anymore then she can him."

Malkin eyed Harry and smiled gently as she reassured the younger witch by telling her, "You on the otherhand my dear have nothing to worry about, and will do just fine. Mr. Diggory is such a handsome and polite young man, who is always very charming and courteous even as young as even thirteen when his father would bring him to me to be measured for his school robes."

Malkin was about to look down at the parchment in her hands, but then spotted something glittering out of the corner of her eye, which immediately caught her attention. She followed the direction she seen the glittering and sees all of the rings on Harry's right hand. Her brows practically disappeared up into her hairline as she asked incredulously, "Sorry if I seem nosy, but I cannot help but ask whether all of those rings on your right hand are heir ship rings?"

This was enough to catch Fleur and Angelina's attention, and both practically choked on air. Tonks cringed and said to Harry, "Oh hell, I forgot to put that charm on the three rings you wanted covering. I got distracted with that damn stunt you pulled in The Magical Menagerie." She paused and adds, "I can do it now if you want, even through the damage is already done it will prevent anyone besides those here now from seeing anything you don't want them to."

She concluded trying to be reassuring as she said, "Try not to worry too much, I will cast the charm before we leave the shop, surely we can trust Fleur and Angie." She paused before gesturing to a still stunned Malkin, "As for Madam Malkin, she did look for Rita instead of letting her listen in. I do not think she will sell you out Harry, besides being who you are you could influence others to not come here and go elsewhere."

Harry has her eyes closed, yet when she opened them both she and Tonks cannot help but snort as they see the expression on both witches' faces, even Malkin's. Tonks smacked Fleur and Angelina on their backs, and sighed as she said, "Yeah, that to was pretty much my reaction, and I was right bloody there as she summoning them then and slipping them on inside of her family vault."

Fleur snapped out of her stupor and asked, "Which name do those rings belong to" she paused and quickly added, "And no I will not betray your trust and reveal whatever you choose to tell me, it is not my place or right." Harry asked in a weary tone, "If and only if I take a huge risk of saying anything, what I say cannot in anyway shape or form leave the five of us, not in less I say otherwise."

She paused and narrowed her eyes, and commented in a cool and hard tone, "And if it does, I will know who to come after, oh and believe me if it does come to that, trust me when I say I will hunt you down and do a hell of a lot worse than make you cry." She paused once more and informed them with a hint of steel in her voice, "That I assure you is no threat but in fact a promise."

She continued to add as she sees just how stunned all four witches currently looked. She told them firmly, "I speak like this because being who I am means that if even a small partial amount of this information was to somehow get in the wrong hands; I could either be manipulated or killed for the fortunes, possessions and properties that come with each ancestor."

Tonks stepped forwards and said, "Just say I Harriett James Potter, accept the vow to keep my secret Nymphadora Lupin has made, once I finish my part." Harry looked stunned but nodded as Tonks took hold of her wand hand. Fleur, Angelina, and Malkin all seeing this nod and wait for Tonks to finish with her own vow. They understand perfectly why the other witch was doing this, knowing Harry required a certain assurance that her secrets were going to remain safe.

Malkin looked around the shop to make sure it was empty before she quickly made her over to the door and quickly closed it before placing a notice me not charm on the windows. Luckily, her assistant had to leave for an appointment would not return until twenty thirty. She then returned to the others who had been watching and said, "Just providing us with some security and privacy, luckily business is slow today and my assistant will not be back until twelve thirty."

They all nod and Tonks started to recite her vow first, "I Nymphadora Lupin, solemnly swear upon my magic and honor as a witch, that my magic will be bind to me if anything said during these proceedings leaves this room without the permission of the one who the secrets belongs." As soon as she finished speaking, Harry said her part, "I Harriett James Potter, accept the vow to keep my secret Nymphadora Lupin has made." As soon as she finished speaking, a bright white light encircles around hers and Harry's wrists, before disappearing into their skin.

After Fleur, Angelina and Malkin had made the same vow, there a moment of lingering silence, before Harry commented around an incredulous and tiered sigh, "You know, I came here to be measured for new school robes and to get the rest of the girl's uniform." She shook her head and said, "Yet, I end up with four witches swearing on their magic and honour as a witch and promising to bind their magic inside of themselves if they let my secret loose." She closed her eyes briefly and concluded, asking in disbelief, "How the hell does crap like this always happen around me?"

The others laughed, while Harry shook her head. Malkin told her, "I trust you dear, and would rather have the information from the direct source rather than read lies in the paper." She paused before continuing, "And if that means that I have to swear upon my magic and honour as a witch, then I am willing to do it." She concluded shaking her head as she spoke, "I honestly have no idea why I trust you like this, but there is just something about you that draws us all in, that unselfishly commands our loyalty."

Tonks nodded in agreement as she adds, "She is right Harry there is just something about you in general that draws us in. Besides, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth and back again, and that is not because I am married to Remus or the fact Sirius is my cousin, or the wizarding world is depending on you to save our asses. No, it is because of you that I willingly swore to bind my magic if I failed to keep any of your secrets, just that, a secret."

Fleur is next and said, "You saved my sister, even though it had not been necessary, you still did it anyway. That in turn means you have my loyalty for as long as I am able to draw breath. I willingly swear on my honour as a witch and to bind my magic if I break the vow, and if I do that then I will be dishonourable and most likely deserve to lose my magic." Fleur believed that to, breaking any sort of magical vow was not something to mess around with nor was it the least bit honourable.

Angelina is nodding in agreement as she added, "You have been my team mate since your first year, almost four years." She adds, "George and Fred they see you as a little brother, or should I say sister?" She paused once more before continuing, "You gave those two mischievous and lovable clowns your half of the Triwizard winnings, allowing them to take the first steps towards opening their own store and making their dream a reality."

She smiled gently as she told her, "On top of that you have given me the knowledge I need to protect myself and others around me from the dementors. You saved my life right there when I finally mastered casting a corporal Patronus." She finally concluded grinning gently, "So yeah, swearing on my magic and promising to bind it if I break my vow I figure is the very least I can do."

Harry had tears in her eyes as she slowly lowered herself down upon the platform. She wiped underneath her eyes with her fingers and grumbled irritably, "Shit that is the third time since midnight that I have burst into tears. The second time was this morning when I blubbered all over Cedric's shirt, he did not hold it against me, figured I was entitled to a mini meltdown was what he said."

The others chuckled and Malkin told her as she laughed gently, "Welcome to our world, we are usually this weepy when we are due for our period. When a wizard makes that claim four or five times out of ten he is usually right, not that we would ever dream of letting them know that of course." This caused the other three to laugh and nod in agreement, through Harry visibly blanched.

Harry shot Tonks a truly panicked glance, which made Tonks eyes widen and clap a hand over her mouth. She had to stifle a giggle as she realised why the younger witch blanched like that. Fleur and Angelina had seen the ill expression and also caught onto the reason as well, and were not sure whether to stifle giggles or cringe in sympathy. Malkin on the otherhand chuckled and said, "Oh dear, I just realised you have not experienced your first period yet, you have no experience of being a female."

Harry screeched, "Oh shit! Kill me now, please!" Tonks laughed, but also cringed in sympathy as Harry whined pitifully as she asked, "Why, why me I never asked for any of this crap?" Angelina repeated around a giggle, "I said it back at the Leaky Cauldron, welcome to our world, what it's like to be a witch." Harry shot her a dark look as she visibly cringed and just wanted to curl up in a ball of misery.

Fleur sounded slightly more sympathetic, but there was still a light and lingering edge of amusement in her voice as she said, "The downside is the blood and the cramps, along with the occasional dizzy spell, and of course once you start it is not going anywhere for the next four to five days. No one enjoys the horrible cramps, along with having to constantly go to the bathroom to change their pad or tampon."

She added even as Harry seemed paler with each word she heard, resisting the urge to not cover her ears. "The upside is the pain potion when it kicks it and is doing its job." She smiled as she adds, "Oh yes, and the cravings for chocolate, we crave that during our period, that along with the need for the amazing sensation and pure comfort of a hot water bottle against our stomach."

She is grinning wickedly as she continued, "But, the absolute best part that makes it worth it each month, that is when it practically gives us a licence to be all weepy and moody. And of course act like a complete bitch towards our other halves when they say or do something stupid, which pisses us off, just like on a regular day." Her Bill always tried to give her a wide berth on those particular days of the month.

The others laughed loudly and nodded in complete agreement, while Harry smirked slightly. Angelina is the first to spot her smirk and laughed as she commented, "Oh sweet Merlin, I just had a thought, I have no idea whether I should be laughing my ass off or pitying Diggory. I mean once you two are married I can imagine your mood swings are going to be volatile, and I swear that wizard will end up being treated for hex damage on more than one occasion in the future."

The others laughed even harder, while Harry suddenly looked less distressed and more noticeably intrigued. Tonks noticed this and called out, "Ha, look at that look of intrigue on her face, trust you Harry to find some interest in that. I think I really do pity Cedric, and Sirius was right when he said arguments between you and Cedric would be explosive. I cannot honesty imagine either one of you backing down easily once truly fired up."

Angelina wiped away her tears of mirth and asked, "Anyhow, so which of those heir ship rings go with which ancestor?" Harry sighed before she leaned forward and pointed to each ring in turn. First she pointed to the Gryffindor ring and said, "This is the family heir ship ring of Godric Gryffindor, who apparently is my many times great grandfather on my dad's side of the family tree."

She paused to allow it to sink in before continuing and pointing to the Potter ring. She said as she pointed, "This the potter ring, while this beauty next to it is the Ravenclaw heir ship ring" she pointed to the silver ring as she said this. She adds, "Ravenclaw belongs to my mom's side of the family tree, in turn making her my many times great grandmother. It is hardly surprising as I have been told by many people that my mother was exceptionally bright."

Harry truly wondered how Cho would take that news if she ever found out her soon to be enemy was the sole heir to her Hogwarts house. She figured by the time Cedric revealed exactly who his fiancée is, the Chinese beauty would be very quick to forget the friendly attitude she would show during Harry's fourth and fifth year. Harry was somewhat sad to lose that friendly acquaintance, but knew there was nothing she could honestly do about it.

Harry snapped out of her thoughts as she took in the stunned expressions on the others faces, well, except for Tonks, who had a knowing look and what appeared to be acceptance. Finally, Harry pointed to the last ring and said, "Finally, this the heir ship ring for the Peverell's, something which I was not expecting nor any name I had ever heard mentioned before."

Malkin choked out, "I am sorry, but did you just say Peverell?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I did, and Tonks had a similar reaction before she pointed out to me that there is a book called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. " She paused before saying, "Naturally, there was a copy inside of my family vault, which I fully intend to read cover to cover when I get the first opportunity."

Malkin studied the ring up close and said, "That is the symbol found in the book." Angelina exclaimed, "Wait a minute, are you actually telling me that there is even a small grain of truth to that story?" Fleur asked, "But how, I thought it was just a fairytale, a bedtime story told to children all over the wizarding world?" All three witches did not honestly know what to make of the possibility of what they thought to be a fairytale might just be reality.

Harry shrugged as she replied, "Like I said I fully intend to read that book cover to cover and figure out what it's all about the first chance I get." She adds, "Besides, as Tonks has already pointed out to me, Peverell is mentioned throughout the majority of the book. Having one of my ancestors have the same name is one thing, but the symbol on my ring being in the book to, well, that is far too much of a coincidence for my likening."

She sighed as she wondered how she was to go about bringing up her newfound relation to the Weasleys. After a moment to think, she figured she would just get to the point, and cleared her throat and said, "Also, there was another name of very much interest to me in fact it packed the most impact." Angelina asked, "What was it, and why do you not have the heir ship ring?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Tonks, before revealing, "That's because I am not the heir, just a first cousin once removed and second generation cousin." She paused, and knew what she revealed next would cause a major freak-out with Fleur and Angelina, Fleur especially as she was to be married to the heir in question in a matter of weeks. She finally said, "Because the heir in a matter of weeks will be married to a certain French witch, who is also part Veela."

Harry knew Fleur had caught on before Angelina when she exclaimed shakily "Bill!" Angelina choked out, "Oh my god, the Weasleys, you're related to the Weasley family." Harry nodded and replied, "Yes I am Mr. Weasley is my first cousin once removed. He and my dad are first cousins, due to my grandpa Potter having a younger sister, who married a Weasley, who is the mother to Mr. Weasley, who so happens to be my dad's aunt and my great aunt, making Bill and the others my second cousins."

She paused before adding, "I have no idea whether she is alive, but if she is I will have some family who were not only related by blood, but knew my dad and saw him growing up. I need to ask Mr. Weasley when I see him next at headquarters whether his mother is still alive, I hope so, as the more relatives I can rightfully claim as my own at this point the better. I never imagined I had any true family left outside of the disgusting family I lived with up until two o clock this morning."

Fleur suddenly brightened up as she said, "That means that Mrs. Weasley is your cousin in-law as will I when I marry Bill and even Angelina if she marries George at some point." Angelina grinned widely as she asked, "Whoa, who knew we would end up related, even if it is only through marriage?" Angelina and Fleur loved the idea, Fleur in particular when she commented around a giggle, "I guess Bill and I will really be keeping it in the family when you are a bridesmaid in my wedding."

Harry merely nodded smiling slightly, whilst thinking that she would not be revealing anything about her properties or what she was worth, there was just something's that were not mentioned or discussed. Not even Tonks was aware of just how many properties she now owned only the ones she had been able to remember of the top of her head. She did not want to brag, hated when others would do it, as the Malfoy's did with relish.

Harry shook her head once more before standing up and saying, "Okay, let's snap out of our stunned stupors and do what we came here to do, which was to find out my new measurements and be fitted for the girls school uniform. Plus, I still need to go to Flourish and Blotts before we go for ice cream at Florean Fortescue's." The others nodded and Malkin clapped her hands together as she snapped into action.

As she got to work, she asked Harry, "Right, let's set you up with say five sets of robes, one for each school day?" Harry nodded and removed her denim jacket and handed it over to Tonks for safekeeping. Malkin then went over to the racks that held the female black robes. She walked back over to the platform, handed one of the robes to Harry, and placed the other four on a nearby chair. She had Harry slip on the robe, and once on magically adjusted it using the measurements she had taken earlier. She informed Harry that the scarlet colour of the inner lining and patch for her house would be add to the robes later on.

Harry removed the robe after fifteen minutes of adjustments made whilst she was wearing it. She asked, "Can you please have the five robes, along with five grey pleated skirts and grey jumpers with Gryffindor colours around the neck and sleeves, with five pairs of knee high grey stockings, all delivered by owl post a week before the start of the school term?" She paused to add, "I don't need a new tie the one I already have will do just fine."

Malkin nodded and replied, "Of course, but you will need five white blouses to, do not forget them." She paused before asking, "Will you be paying for everything now?" Harry nodded and accepted her jacket back from Tonks and said as she slipped into it, "I need my pouch from Gringotts out of your bag." She paused before saying, "Which reminds me, I need to buy a muggle wallet in London for my cards." Tonks nodded as she looked inside of her bag, until she found the pouch and handed it over to Harry.

They all followed Malkin to the till once Harry climbed down off the platform. At the till, Malkin wrote down Harry's entire order, before adding up the entire bill on the wizarding equivalent of a till. She informed Harry, "That will be twenty galleons, fifty Knuts and four sickles." She concluded after a pause, "I am going to give you a discount seeing as you have purchased five of each item." Harry tried to protest that it was not necessary, but Malkin waved her protest away.

Harry opened her mouth to argue once more, before giving up with an exasperated sigh as the older Witch gave her a stern no nonsense glare. Harry seeing that stubborn witch was not about to give an inch, tapped the pouch with her wand and thought of the amount needed. The money appeared a moment later, she could feel it in her hand, and pulled it out as she counted down to the very last sickle.

Once she had handed over the money, she had one last favour to ask of the older witch. She said, "I am hoping to marry on my eighteenth birthday next July." She paused before adding, "I plan to briefly look in muggle London in the bridal shops for white wedding dresses, but have a feeling I will be designing the wedding dress myself." She added at the look of interest from the others and said, "That is where you will come in if you agree, I would like you to make not only my wedding dress but the bridesmaid's dresses also."

Malkin looked truly touched as she replied, "Oh dear, I would be absolutely honoured to do it. Thank you, I promise it will be my best work to date and I will not let you down. I grantee the gown is going to be memorable with my skill for dressmaking and your designs." She concluded beaming delightedly as she informed the younger witch, "I hear there are some truly stunning muggle gowns out there in London, so you will not be lacking in any creative ideas."

Malkin was currently in a form of bliss at the thought of being the one to make the wedding gown of the girl who lived, Harry Potter. It did not matter that she would not design the gown in question, as it was the principle of it. The witch who would wear it was famous, and the fact it was going to not only be white, but would be her magic that constructed what was bound to be a stunning creation was what counted in Malkin's eyes.

Before they left the shop Harry suddenly remembered the charm she asked Tonks to perform earlier, and asked, "Can you cast that charm on my rings before we leave for Flourish and Blotts?" Tonks nodded and walked up to Harry and took out her wand and murmured underneath her breath a complicated sounding charm as she tapped the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell rings with the tip of her wand one after the other. She left the engagement ring and Potter heir ship ring alone.

It is after repeating the same process once more, a minute later Harry and the others watch the three rings seemingly vanish before reappearing. That was because they all knew they were there, but others who did not would only see the Potter ring and her engagement ring. Harry nodded satisfied and thanked Tonks and said, "That makes me feel more comfortable, knowing those rings are not on show for all to see."

Tonks nodded and said, "Your welcome." She paused before saying, "Alright, let's get going, you still need to buy some new Ink, quills and parchment from Flourish and Blotts." She asked as a thought occurred to her, "When do you plan on going to get your books for the school year, do you even have you list with you?" She wondered whether Harry planned to get them today or would she wait and go when the others went for theirs?

Harry replied, "I don't have my list with me it is my trunk, besides I plan to ask whether I can join Cedric when he no doubt goes for the texts he will need for his final year of training for his charms mastery." Tonks nodded before they left the shop after promising to let Malkin know when they wanted to start the arrangements for the first session to discuss the wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses.

Once they reached Flourish and Blotts, Angelina and Fleur said they would meet Harry and Tonks at Florean Fortescues and grab a table for the four of them outside. Harry and Tonks asked them to order for them and said they would pay them back for their ice creams when they got there. They agreed and left for the ice cream parlour, while Harry and Tonks entered Flourish and Blotts.

Harry made quick work of picking up enough parchment to last for a whole year, as well as selecting four new quills, which one was a pretty peacock feather that was self-inking in every colour imaginable. She also remembered to pick up a new supply of both black and emerald green ink, and even a dark lilac and baby blue coloured ink she spotted and knew she just had to have them both.

Lastly, she picked up one of the hardback journals she saw on display, choosing one that had a pale lilac cover that had deep brunt gold coloured calla lily pattern that intertwined with vines and butterflies that flutter across the cover and the thick and hard spine. A solid butterfly clasp kept the journal closed securely. The clasp was in the same gold colour as the pattern, which had tiny dark purple stones on the wings and for the eyes.

The pages were of the highest quality and pure snow white in colour and had texture that felt smooth like satin, instead of the pale brownish colour of the parchment used for school. The journal would possibly last Harry's whole life with its never-ending pages. It would need to last that long with the kind of life Harry lived there would never be a lack of information to grace the pages.

The journal was at least four inches thick and was the kind that never ran out of paper, allowing you store previous entries that you could look back on with a tap of your wand and thinking of the date of the entry. Tapping the cover with your wand and thinking of where you last left off would turn automatically to that page. It was perfect if you were the kind of person who had issues keeping track of what they had written.

It was perfect and so very pretty, that Harry loved it on sight when compared to the other two options, which were a combination of black and red, and pink and silver. She knew she would keep and only use her new lilac ink for when she wrote in the journal. She knew she had to have it and could not possibly leave the shop without buying it; she felt that strongly about knowing it had to be hers.

Tonks noticed what had caught her interest and asked, "Since when have you decided you want to keep a diary, as gorgeous as this one looks, still I figured after what happened with Ginny you would be put off by the concept?" Tonks knew if she had been in Ginny's position, she would never ever want to touch a diary again for as long as she lived. Little did she know that Ginny did not keep a diary as she had growing up until she was eleven, the incident in her first year had completely ruined that for her.

Harry grimaced in remembrance as she replied, "I decided I want to write down my thoughts, as well as keep track of what I would do this year during training and leading up to my graduation and plans for the wedding." She concluded smirking slightly as she said, "As for being put off by what happened to Ginny, well hopefully this journal will not be able to think for itself, especially after the privacy and security charms I plan on practically infusing this journal with."

After paying at the till, which the total came to six galleons, they left for Florean's. Harry handed over her bag of purchases and Tonks who placed them inside of her bag. They then continued to make their way to the ice cream parlour, laughing and talking the whole way about what Harry could possibly expect from Cedric, and Tonks talking about some of Remus's somewhat peculiar, yet amusing habits.

They immediately spotted their two companions when they reach the parlour, sat at a table for four in an area that was in the shade from the sun. They took a seat around the table, Harry across from Angelina and next to Fleur, while Tonks took the free seat next to Harry on her other side. Once settled they took their ice creams and began to eat as they chatted among themselves.

As they continued to eat, Harry mentioned how she had been craving some ice cream ever since Cedric had suggested she get some that morning. She had never had cravings before, which Tonks told her was most likely a female thing. Merlin how many things was she going to end up doing that she had not before, it worried her somewhat.

As they finished eating, they sat and talked, allowing the ice cream to digest properly. Harry said she wanted to by a laptop when they reached London, and that she would ask Hermione to show her how to use it properly. Angelina asked how she planned using muggle technology in a house where magic is used on a daily basis. Everyone who knew about magic and muggle technology knew magic interfered with muggle technology.

Harry explained that first she was going to ask Sirius to arrange to have a muggle telephone and internet access installed at Grimmauld Place. "It should not be too difficult as Grimmauld place is located on a muggle street, which will make it easy enough to get a signal to make the phone and internet work," she informed the others.

She adds, "The only real issue I can see there being is trying to discover a method to prevent magic screwing around with the signal and the actual technology." She concluded, "Perhaps Hermione might do some research and see if we can find or even create a way of using technology around magic, like some kind of ward up around the house perhaps."

Tonks asked, "What else do you plan on buying besides the laptop computer?" Harry replied, "I want a new pair of trainer that my cousin's fat and disgusting feet have never been anywhere near." She adds as the others grimace, "I need a new pair of school shoes, shoes suitable for a female." She paused before adding, "I want a pair of slippers to, something comfortable and soft to lounge about in." She smirked half heartedly as she concluded, "I need winter boots, and finally, if I am to learn how to walk in the death traps, then I need a pair of high heels."

Tonks asked, "What about clothing, what is your main priority today, as we can always go back another day to get what we don't today?" Harry replied, "Well, for starters I need some jeans, blouses, jumpers, t-shirts and even some sportswear for when I train., such as shorts and maybe some tracksuits to. I want to be comfortable when I train, so perhaps a second pair of trainers for training only."

She adds, "Of course socks, and even a dressing gown and nightwear, nightwear is a must seeing as I only have the cast offs from Dudley and the set of pyjamas I adjusted to fit." She continued at Tonks silent nod of agreement, "Of course underwear, I only have what you have provided me with so far, so yes I need underwear to. I like the thought of pretty lace or satin and different coloured and patterned underwear. I mean just because only I and most likely Cedric will be the only ones to see me wearing it does not mean I should not be allowed to feel pretty."

She paused to finger the cuff of her denim jacket before saying, "A new coat as well, a winter one, winter will be here before we know it, especially up in Scotland." She continued as she scowled irritably as she said, "A school bag would not go a miss either, my current one is being held together with several charms after Malfoy and Parkinson made a habit of sending spells at it and making it split and spill its contents."

She concluded as the others scowl at the mention of Malfoy and Parkinson. "Whatever else I get, such as dresses and even skirts, and a maybe a swim suit, I will buy online once I have the internet up and running. I am honestly in no hurry to buy them as summer is almost over so there really is no point at the moment." She might be new to being a witch, but she sure as hell was not stupid or naive enough to wear skirts or dresses during the winter season in Scotland thank you very much.

Tonks snorted and said, "No one in their right mind would wear skirts or dresses during the winter season in Scotland, not in less they are short of more than a few brain cells to rub together." She paused as the others laughed before she told Harry, "Speaking of what must be bought today, you do not want to forget to buy toiletries, such as shampoo, other hair products, tooth paste, shower gel or bubble bath and deodorant."

She paused knowing what she mentioned next would make the younger witch cringe. She said, "Towels or tampons would not go a miss either." She paused as Harry grimaced and said, "Let's be brutally honest here, you are a witch now, a witch who has had no previous period or experience, meaning you do not have any damn clue as how to estimate when your period is due, and so you will need to be prepared for that."

Angelina quickly added as she tried to take Harry's mind off the thought of getting her first period, and said, "Actually, before we can go to muggle London we need to take you to see a wizarding optician for an eye test and new frames and even a pair of sunglasses if you like." She adds, "But, let's face it, those frames do not flatter you one damn bit." She concluded, "And plus, Madam Malkin could not have been more right if she tried when she said those glasses are far too recognisable."

Tonks nodded and said, "Hmm, all too true that is." She adds, "I was thinking Harry, thinking that if you wanted we could take you to a salon in London whilst we're there. Maybe get your hair done and have your eyebrows plucked, thinned out slightly and shaped more neatly. Plus, if you want we could get you a manicure and some false nails until yours grow, maybe French or some other colour you like." She concluded, "Finally, do you fancy having your ears pierced to?"

Harry nodded and said, "I suppose so." She paused before adding around a grin as she asked, "Could we find a store here in Diagon Alley that sells dragon hide trousers and jackets, and maybe a skirt or waistcoat?" She continued as Tonks smirked, "I like the colour of a Chinese Fireball's scales, as well as the Swedish short snout and Norwegian ridgeback." She never had much of a taste for muggle leather or even dragon hide before now, but she was not about to complain.

Tonks suddenly grinned widely as she says; "Oh, speaking of dragons, do tell Harry exactly which dragon was guarding one of your vaults" Harry smirked knowing exactly where she was going with this line of conversation and turned her amused gaze on Fleur. She asked the blonde half Veela, "Fleur, believe it or not there was a dragon guarding one of my vaults, guess which breed it happened to be."

Fleur eyed Harry first followed by Tonks then back to Harry again, and noted the knowing smirk on Harry's face. Her eyes widen as it suddenly clicks, she smirked and exclaimed, "No! You cannot honestly be serious; I mean what are the honest odds?" A Chinese Fireball, sweet Merlin did she remember all too well her encounter with the pinkish red coloured beast, all too well.

Angelina who was yet to catch on asked, "What was the breed Harry?" Harry chuckled and replied, "How about you ask Fleur, believe me she is all too familiar, about as familiar as I unfortunately became with a Hungarian Horntail." Harry grimaced and touched her arm in remembrance of what the sharp spike like spines of the dragon had done to it. Thank Merlin for magical healing or else those spiked spines would have left one hell of a scar behind.

Fleur laughed as she told the other witch, "A Chinese fireball, Angelina, she had a Chinese Fireball guarding one of her vaults." She added in a dry tone, "Naturally I remember my encounter with the dragon in question, impossible to forget about as much as I wager it would be for Harry to forget her own encounter with the Hungarian Horntail, after all she did end up with the most vicious out of the four of us." Harry laughed and nodded as she drawled in reply, "To damn right."

Once their ice cream was had completely digested, Harry said excitedly, "Oaky, let's go to the shop that sells dragon hide as I want to buy a matching jacket and trousers." She added after a pause and the others nodded, "After that we can go to the optician so I can have my eyes tested and pick out some new frames that actually flatter my features, and I actually like and will not need to be held together with Merlin knows how many charms and spells."

Angelina drawled playfully and remarked in regards to the dragon hide, "Ah, you are that kind of witch are you?" Harry smirked as she replied just as playfully as the other witch had and said, "Could be, could be just that, who knows I am still relearning about myself." Apparently, dragon hide was new as far as her likes and dislikes went. Oh well, it appealed to her that was all that mattered to Harry.

They all laughed as Tonks led the way through Diagon Alley. She knew of a shop due to owning a jacket made from a Norwegian Ridgeback's hide, and of course, she knew the owners. It was after fifteen minutes of walking that Tonks finally stopped outside of the store. She knew she was going to have to use a little charm work on Harry's hair her eyes and her glasses, due to the witch being a Harry Potter fan, who hopefully would not recognise Harry as she was, through Tonks was not willing to take that chance.

Tonks explained to Harry as she pointed her wand at the younger witch, "Hate to have to do this, but Harry I know the owners, went to Hogwarts with the witch and wizards who own this place." She paused as she grimaced before saying, "The issue is that she is a huge fan of yours, whether she would recognise you as you are I have no idea, but I do not want to take that chance in any case. This means I am going to have to do a little charms work on your appearance and your glasses."

Harry grimaced, while Fleur and Angelina winced in sympathy for Harry, yet rolled their eyes at the thought of the witch who owned the store. Harry sighed and told Tonks, "Fine, do whatever you have to." Tonks nodded and pointed at Harry's forehead after telling her to move her bangs to the side and placed glamour on her scar so it appeared as if it were not even there anymore. Next, she pointed at her glasses and changed them from round silver frames to golden oval shaped frames. The glasses and making her scar seem invisible were a start, but her hair and eyes needed some work, but before she could do anything else, Fleur lifted and pointed her own wand at Harry.

"Harry turn around facing away from the shop," Fleur instructed the younger witch. Harry did as told before Fleur pointed her wand first at Harry's hair and then her eyes, casting a temporary colour changing charm. Next, she changed the length of her hair, and the colour to dark auburn, while her ponytail reached her shoulders and was wavy. Her eyes were a bright and vibrant shade of blue, almost like the colour of the sky on a summer's day. Lastly, she changed her skin tone from pale creamy white, to a more tanned tone, which completed the minor and temporary transformation.

She informed Harry, "I will reverse all of the changes once we leave the shop." Harry nodded her thanks and said, "Thanks, both of you" she nodded to both Tonks and Fleur. She added, "This is a right pain in the ass, but if it means I can go in there and shop for what I want in peace, then so be it I suppose. However, still, it is no less fucking annoying all the same. Its times like this I wish more than anything that I was just like everyone else."

The four witches entered the store, and it instantly became apparent this entire store sold dragon hide, everything you could imagine all made out of some kind of dragon hide. For example, Jackets, long and short, skirts long and short, waistcoats, wallets, purses, handbags, even backpacks. Harry even spotted notebooks, folders, photo albums and even boots and high heels all covered in dragon hide.

Tonks watched as Harry's eyes practically lit up at the sight of all the dragon hide, and laughed as she asked, "Since when have you had a taste for dragon hide, is it recent or something which you have been hiding?" Harry laughed and replied, "I honestly have no idea, through I do know that I would not mind a wallet made from the hide of a Hungarian Horntail, for obvious reasons." Tonks snorted as she said, "Ha, say no more."

Harry looked around the shop as Tonks exchanged smirks with Angelina and Fleur at how Harry looked like a toddler inside of a candy store. They noticed Harry had stopped in front of a huge display of items all made of Chinese Fireball hide. The four women noted how there was long and short skirts, trousers and waistcoats, short and long jackets, even fancy dress coats.

Harry eyed the folders, photo albums, purses and shoes made out of the pinkish red hide. Harry told Tonks, "I want one of everything on this display." Tonks shared a grin with Angelina and Fleur as she asked, "Anything else?" Harry looked in the direction where there is a display with everything made out of a greenish blue hide. She said, "Everything except for the wallet."

She continued to look around until she spotted the Hungarian Horntail and Swedish short snout displays, having already viewed the Norwegian Ridgeback and Chinese Fireball displays. She wanted a little of everything from all four of the dragons from the Triwizard tournament. She told the others as much as she said, "I want everything on the Hungarian and Swedish short snout display, even the backpacks."

Tonks asked, "And?" Harry shook her head and said, "That's it, I only have interest in the four dragons that we faced off against in the tournament, like a reminder of that year for me. The Hungarian Horntail in particular, I love the thought of wearing the hide of the beast who tried to do me in as it chased after me as I flew around Hogwarts and it practically spewed blankets of fire at me."

The others laughed quietly at hearing this and Fleur said, "I think I will get some heels, a short jacket and skirt, and some trousers and a waistcoat even a handbag and wallet made out of Chinese Fireball. Mon père will not begrudge me using his card for it, class it as another wedding present." Harry giggled and asked, "What for the same reasons I want the Horntail?" Fleur giggled in reply, "Naturally of course."

Tonks laughed as she said, "I honestly cannot wait to see how much all of this is going to cost." Angelina giggled as she added, "Yeah, Harry's final bill in particular, dragon hide is expensive." Harry smirked in reply and shrugged as she commented, "It is my birthday, the first one where I have ever been allowed to splurge. I will use the Gringotts card for the vault set up by Sirius, which I can class as another birthday present from my sly and ever loving ole dogfather."

The others laughed again as Harry made her way up to the counter to ask the wizard behind the till if he can help her and told him what she wanted. She barely stopped herself from snorting and rolling her eyes in disgust when she noticed how the wizard's eyes practically lit up like a Christmas tree, as if all of his birthdays had come early, and all in one go. Harry silently wagered he was most likely barely resisting the urge not to rub his hands together in absolute glee.

The owner helped his wife gather up everything Harry pointed to, and his wife insist that Harry try on the clothing and shoes, as well as Fleur when she explained what she wanted from the Chinese fireball display. This had both the wizard and witch practically vibrating in delight when they realised not one but two of the witches were going to buy more than one item.

Harry and Fleur each found a dressing room to go and try each item on. Tonks and Angelina noted how each item tried on by the dark haired and blonde haired witch fit them perfectly like a glove and a second skin, moulding to their curves beautifully. They knew Cedric and Bill were going to love the sight of their fiancées in all that tight form fitting dragon hide.

Harry and the others could see and understand perfectly when the witch informed them that the fit and style of the clothing differed between those meant for a witch and those for a wizard. For example, the clothing meant for witches was more form fitting and lower cut than those meant for a wizard. Harry could honestly say she preferred the cut of the female clothing, there was just something sexy about the look of it.

Their little fashion show would not have been complete without watching Harry attempt to walk in four and half-inch platform high heels made from Chinese Fireball hide. They looked incredible on her and seemed to boost the length of her legs even more if possible, and even added a few inches to her height, which pleased Harry most of all. The shoes were gorgeous and looked just as amazing on the witch wearing them.

What was not so pleasing was feeling like gravity was about to desert you and send you on your ass feet over head. She wobbled slightly on the heels and Tonks had to steady her as the others giggled. Fleur told her they still had two weeks to the wedding, which was plenty of time to practice and get her used to walking in heels. Harry honestly doubted that, yet did not say anything out aloud, figuring she would allow the older witch to live in her fantasyland for a little longer.

Once Harry and Fleur had finished trying everything on, the witch wrapped and boxed everything separately. The witch assured Harry and Fleur that they would place a shrinking charm on their purchases and have it all delivered by owl post before five o clock to the address they provided. She promised there was no delivery charge and once the owls had been relieved of their packages they would leave without waiting for a fee.

Once Harry and Fleur nodded the woman rang up Fleur's purchases first as she had the least items. Fleur passed her father's Gringotts card to the witch who told her everything came to forty-five galleons and sixty-five galleons. That was not too bad, her father would not say much if anything about that. He usually only complained when her purchases reached six hundred or one thousand galleons mark when she was still in school, especially if it was not a special occasion. Of course, she had her own job now, which was why he was only allowing her to use his card until after the wedding as a treat.

After Fleur had finished paying, the witch rang up all of Harry's purchases, and noticed the witch falter slightly as she saw the final price. The whole order was over a two hundred galleons, and the witch did not doubt the other witch could afford it, or else she would not have chosen all of this, surely she must have known how much dragon hide could cost when brought in a quantity as big as this.

She knew Tonks since Hogwarts, so a discount was definitely in order here. She cleared her throat and said, "Seeing as you know our Tonks here, and you are of course spending an absolute amazing amount of galleons, I am going to give you a twenty five percent discount. That brings your total to one hundred and eighty galleons and twenty seven sickles."

Harry paled and noticeably faltered as she shot Tonks a look of alarm. Tonks gently squeezed her arm and murmured so only Harry could hear, "Relax Harry, I promise and swear that has more likely than not made even the tiniest of dents in the vault Sirius had set up for you." She added soothingly, "Besides, enjoy yourself for once please, this is your seventeenth birthday Harry, I know you would never dream of splurging like this on a daily basis, and of course you more than deserve this."

Harry reluctantly nodded and accepted the Gringotts card handed to her from Tonks. She handed it over to the witch behind the counter, who faltered once again, as did her husband when they saw what she had in her hand. It was a Gringotts card, and this type of card definitely had a large value that far out stripped the one the blonde Witch had given to her to pay for her purchases. They knew this as they dealt with customers who come into the store and used Gringotts cards every day.

Tonks nudged Harry as they watch the witch place the card through a device that resembled what the Muggles used only not quite. Harry murmured quietly as she asked Tonks, "I wonder if your friend always wears that expression whenever she is presented with big money." She paused adding as Tonks raised a brow, "Seriously, do she and her husband not get sales like this? I mean it when I say their stock is amazing."

Tonks murmured just as quietly as she replied, "Yes I agree there stock is amazing, and beautifully made, which is why I brought you here." She added, "But I honestly have no idea how much they make, but it makes you wonder how many purebloods do you see wearing dragon hide, purebloods that are not the likes of Charlie or the Weasley twins and Bill?" She finally adds, "Majorly rich ones at that, the Black's and Malfoy's for example."

Harry nodded and murmured back, "Oaky, I see your point." She smiled politely as she accepted the card back and signed the parchment receipt, which disappeared the moment she finished writing. Harry was glad for that, as it meant the owners would not see her name on the receipt until she had left the shop, which in turn meant she be able to avoid any fan girl or boy moments from the owners.


	6. AN

For those of you who were following this story you will need to go back and read it as I have made changes . I will post chapters one to four with a fifth new chapter and the writer who agreed to beta read it for me will need to edit the new version of the chapters if they still want to do it as I know it has been a while since I last posted anything. She knows who she is and if she is still keeping track of this story will she please get in contact with me.


End file.
